MI PERDICIÓN
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Puede ser Relena la perdición de Heero antes de que sea muy tarde para alguno de ellos?... TRADUCCIÓN... Un fic de Kristen Elizabeth... CAPÍTULO 17:NO MÁS LÁGRIMAS EN EL CIELO... FINAL.
1. Capítulo 1: Personas solitarias

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Nota de la autora**: Esta es una nueva historia, como ya saben. Es un fic cañón que espero disfruten! Feliz lectura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Puedo decir, Srta. Relena, esta noche ha sido simplemente maravillosa."

"Sí." La sonrisa de Relena Peacecraft era tan fija como una estatua de mármol e igual de falsa. El hombre besando el revés de su mano no pareció notarlo. El Ministro de Desarrollo estaba en su propio pequeño mundo, completamente inconsciente de que había pasado tres horas hablando para sí. Había enlistado sus logros, contado historias que sólo eran graciosas para él, y Relena había aguantado todo eso. Pero aún su inmensurable paciencia estaba alcanzando sus límites. "Buenas noches, Marvin."

Incluso mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta de la limosina, él continuaba. Su rostro rechoncho era grande, y podría haber sido casi encantador si no fuera por sus entradas y dientes torcidos. "Puedo sacarte otra vez en otro momento?"

Ella literalmente tuvo que morderse su lengua para mantener su sonrisa en su rostro, y para detenerse de lanzar alguna respuesta extremadamente sarcástica. "Tendré que revisar mi calendario." Relena zafó su mano de su agarre y salió del auto. "Gracias por la cena."

El brillante auto negro se alejó; Relena se giró y subió corriendo los escalones de la mansión que había llamado hogar durante los últimos tres años. Una vez dentro del gran foyer, cerró la puerta y se hundió contra ella, una mano presionada contra su frente. "No puedo hacer esto más!"

Nadie estaba alrededor para escuchar la declaración de la Presidenta de las Naciones Unidas de la Tierra y el Espacio, ni siquiera su viejo mayordomo de confianza, Paygan, quien muy probablemente se había ido a la cama. Había llegado a casa, una vez más, a una silenciosa casa después de otra aterradora primera cita.

Lo odiaba. Tanto de su vida la pasaba sola, aún cuando estaba rodeada de personas. Tal vez eso era por qué continuaba aceptando esas citas. Una pequeña parte de ella aún se aferraba a la esperanza de que alguno de esos jóvenes profesionales y aristócratas pudiera darle lo que más deseaba. Un hogar en vez de una casa, niños que cuidar, amor para llenar los vacíos de su corazón.

Todo lo que *él* no podía. No haría.

Relena subió las escaleras, el largo del organdí que había servido como su estola se arrastraba tras ella. A los veintitrés, parecía tener demasiado. Estaba terminando su primer período como Presidenta después de años de servir como Vice Ministra de Exteriores, luego Ministra de Exteriores. Y se dirigía a las elecciones para su segundo período. Ella era, sin duda, la persona más respetada en la política Inter espacial. Vivía en una casa construida para la realeza. Era hermosa; tenía admiradores por docenas.

Y era miserablemente infeliz.

Su habitación estaba tan vacía como el resto de la casa. La cama había sido preparada para dormir y después de descartar sus joyas, su vestido de diseñador y los tacones que lentamente habían estado matando sus pies, Relena se deslizó bajo las cobijas en sólo su ropa interior de satín. Miró hacia la segunda almohada junto a ella.

"Estás durmiendo solo esta noche, Heero?" preguntó en voz alta.

Porque la idea de que él no pudiera estar la lastimaba profundamente, Relena cerró sus ojos, esperando que el sueño la envolviera. No lo hizo, y fue dejada con la perturbadora idea de Heero en la cama con otra mujer. No era improbable que continuara su vida, aún si ella no. Después de todo, habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que lo había visto. La conferencia de prensa anunciando su decisión de postularse para Presidente. Entonces aún había estado con los Preventivos. Lo estaba ahora? No tenía idea. Había perdido el contacto con ellos. Los Preventivos no estaban involucrados más en su seguridad; el Presidente era cuidado por una rama más especializada de la milicia. Aún se comunicaba con Lady Une de forma regular, pero en cuanto al resto de ellos, ahora todos vivían vidas separadas.

Excepto por ella. Apenas estaba viviendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Relena miraba una almohada vacía pensando en él, Heero Yuy estaba mirando la rubia cabeza descansando a su lado, planeando su escape. No podía decir qué lo había llevado a irse a la cama con la mujer; incluso no estaba seguro de su nombre. Ella sólo estuvo ahí, como una bolsa de arena. Algo para usar en orden de purgar emociones indeseadas.

Se sentó, pasando sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama y pasó ambas manos por su cabello. Qué había causado la repentina urgencia que lo había traído aquí? Relena. Un discurso suyo que había captado en la red internacional de noticias. Verla en su traje formal con su perfecto cabello recogido de su rostro que con frecuencia había deseado poder borrar de su memoria, pero preferiría morir a olvidar… traía todo de nuevo.

Con un bajo gruñido, Heero retiró las cobijas y se levantó, desnudo a la luz de la luna. Mientras buscaba su ropa, la mujer en la cama se movió. "Oye. A dónde vas?"

Él no miró atrás. Sólo se puso sus jeans, subiendo su cierre mientras respondía, "Me voy."

"Vamos, quédate. Siempre estoy lista para más… en tanto como tú lo estés."

Heero se puso su suéter negro. "La noche no termina. Encontrarás otro cliente."

"Maldito bastardo."

Finalmente se giró, tan inmune ahora a su voluptuoso cuerpo desnudo envuelto en las sábanas como él lo era para su enojada expresión. Sus ojos eran fríos y su voz monótona. "Sí," fue todo lo que dijo. Pasó sus brazos en la funda de cuero que contenía ambas de sus armas. "Esto significa que no quieres mi dinero?"

Después de un segundo, la prostituta desvió la mirada. Heero buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un rollo de efectivo. Lo lanzó en la cama con casual desprecio. Sin otra palabra, salió de la habitación de motel y regresó a las calles de L2.

La colonia era más sucia que la L1 de su niñez, y una abominación comparada a las colinas y el cielo azul del mundo de Relena. Heero pateó una caneca de basura mientras caminaba. Ahí estaba ella, metiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Aparentemente, no era tan fácil como una rápida revolcada para aclarar su mente. De una forma u otra, ella siempre estaba ahí.

Él alcanzó el apartamento de Duo veinte minutos después, e instantáneamente se maldijo por no tomar una habitación de hotel por el tiempo de su estadía. Duo Maxwell era un amigo y compañero sobreviviente de la guerra, pero era la persona más molesta en el planeta, al menos para Heero. Aún, todos los demás, con la posible excepción de Wufei Chang, parecían encontrar placer en algo más. Y al menos a una mujer le gustaba lo suficiente para casarse con él y dejarlo embarazarla.

Esa misma mujer estaba despierta a pesar de la hora cuando se dejó entrar al apartamento. Hilde Maxwell estaba recostada en el sofá de la sala, canaleando por infomerciales y viejas series. Un delgado brazo estaba depositado sobre su redondeado estómago. Levantó la mirada mientras entraba. "Heero… estábamos preocupados por ti."

No podía imaginar por qué; era un asesino entrenado. Cuánta amenaza podría representar alguien para él? "Estaba fuera."

Ella luchó para sentarse. "Eso dedujimos. Te divertiste?"

"No iría así de lejos." Heero retiró su funda. "Dónde está Maxwell?"

"Durmiendo. Son pasadas las dos, Heero." Hilde escondió un delicado bostezo detrás de su mano. "El bebé está jugando fútbol con mis órganos internos."

Él nunca antes había estado alrededor de mujeres embarazadas, pero si Hilde era alguna indicación de cómo eran, más pronto que nunca estaría cerca de otra. Mientras era cierto que el embarazo le había dado una justa cantidad de brillo, también le había dado una especie de licencia para decir lo que tuviera en su mente.

Lo sabía porque durante las últimas dos semanas, había sido sujeto a la discusión de Relena cada par de días.

Y aparentemente, esa noche no iba a ser diferente. "Vi algo en las noticias hace un tiempo sobre Relena," comenzó ella.

"Hn," fue toda la respuesta que le dio mientras entraba en la cocina.

Intrépida, Hilde se levantó del sofá y siguió su camino. "Va a viajar aquí en los próximos días. Campaña anticipada." Hilde lo observó mientras sacaba pavo, jamón y queso del refrigerador. "Tal vez pueda convencerla de cenar con nosotros una noche."

Heero preparó un sándwich con dos tajadas de pan y le dio un mordisco. "No tendrá tiempo."

"Duo puede ser muy persuasivo."

"Haz lo que quieras." Él terminó su merienda en tres mordiscos más. "No voy a estar aquí."

Hilde parpadeó. "Qué? Planeas irte?"

"Esa en la idea general."

Después de un largo segundo, la esposa de Duo alcanzó y golpeó su brazo con más fuerza de la que habría indicado capaz su pequeño cuerpo. Se encontró casi haciendo una mueca de dolor. "Y por qué fue eso?" preguntó entre dientes.

"Eres un idiota! No puedo creer que prefieras recoger una ramera… no creas que no puedo oler ese perfume barato en ti… que tener algún contacto con la única mujer en el mundo lo valiente suficiente para ofrecerte su corazón!" Los pálidos ojos azules de Hilde destellaron con indignación. "O tal vez es tan idiota como tú."

Heero le dio una fría mirada. "Ella no es una idiota."

"Entonces qué es? Heero? Qué es ella para ti?"

Él fue salvado de tener que formular una respuesta por la repentina entrada de Duo. Se tambaleó en la cocina descalzo, usando sólo pantalones de pijama. Su trenza estaba desaliñada. "Qué pasa?" murmuró, soñoliento.

"Nada," respondió Heero.

Al mismo tiempo, Hilde respondió, "Heero se va antes de que Relena llegue aquí porque no puede enfrentarla."

"Relena viene para acá?"

"Sabes, cada movimiento mío no está dictaminado por Relena Peacecraft." Heero encaró a la mujer embarazada. "Pasa que tengo otros lugares en donde estar."

Hilde cruzó sus brazos. "Como dónde?"

Duo levantó su mano. "Estoy invitado a la discusión?"

"Una vez que estas vacaciones forzadas terminen, tengo trabajo esperándome en la Tierra."

"Por qué tienes tanto problema en admitir que te preocupas por ella? No es como si todos los demás no pudieran verlo escrito en tu cara!"

"De acuerdo, nena." Duo tomó gentilmente su brazo. "Él va a hacer sus cosas, sin importar lo que digamos. Morirá solo y miserable, pero así es como será."

Los ojos de Heero se fruncieron. "Nadie pidió tu opinión, Maxwell."

"Eso es usualmente por qué tengo que darla libremente. Así que, no crees que el camino que estás tomando te llevará a una eternidad de solitaria miseria? Despierta, amigo."

"Sabía que era un error venir aquí."

Duo encogió sus desnudos hombros. "Como si tuvieras a donde más ir." Él tiró del brazo de Hilde. "No más esperas despierta para Heero. Tú y el bebé necesitan dormir."

Ella continuó mirando a Heero aún mientras era sacada de la cocina, hacia su habitación. "Te arrepentirás de todo esto, sabes. Tal vez no pronto… sino algún día!"

Heero sacudió su cabeza mientras se quitaba su camisa, dirigiéndose hacia el baño para una ducha caliente. Sus elecciones eran suyas y desde mucho tiempo atrás estaban grabadas en piedra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana no comenzó diferente a ninguna otra mañana. Relena comenzó su día con te, croissant y una detallada actualización de los negocios. No estaba particularmente hambrienta ese día, pero no le preocupó. Tomó su te, prestó atención a la actualización y se preparó para dirigirse a la oficina para comenzar en las pilas de papeles que no había podido terminar el día anterior.

Fue una rutina cómoda. Muchas personas probablemente pensaban que ser Presidente era como reclamar su título como Princesa y nada más que una infinita cantidad de fiestas frívolas, costosos vestidos y joyas brillantes. Nunca veían las manchas de tinta en sus manos después de firmar treinta o cuarenta documentos. Las personas nunca observaban cuando tenía que decidir entre un orfanato y una casa cuando esbozaba propuestas de presupuestos. Nunca la veían peleando con uñas y dientes para mantener la paz que todo el mundo había disfrutado por ocho años.

Y nunca estaban alrededor cuando se tornaba demasiado y sólo por un momento, recostaba su cabeza en la pulida superficie de su escritorio y lloraba.

Ella entró a la oficina presidencial con su séquito e inmediatamente su asistente personal le empujó unas cuantas cartas en sus manos. "Lo siento, Señora Presidenta," se disculpó. "Parecen personales."

"Está bien." Relena las tomó con una cansada sonrisa. "Me ocuparé de ellas."

Una vez dentro de su oficina, dejó escapar un suspiro. Técnicamente hablando, probablemente habría despedido a la mujer tiempo atrás. Tenía muy poca confianza en sus propias habilidades, lo cual no estaba exactamente mal considerando que no podía escribir bien y algunas veces olvidaba darle a Relena mensajes importantes. Pero a Relena no le gustaba prescindir de nadie.

Por qué más su corazón aún esperaría por un hombre que la había distanciado desde el momento que se conocieron?

Su escritorio estaba ubicado en medio de la enorme habitación; caminó hacia él y se sentó en la cómoda silla que había insistido tener. Si iba a pasar su vida detrás de este escritorio, no iba a pasarla con sufrimiento físico. Depositó el correo con las otras pilas de correspondencia ya abierta. Todas esperaban su aprobación y firma, pero las ignoró.

Un dolor de cabeza ya estaba formándose y sólo había estado ahí por dos minutos. Con otro suspiro, Relena alcanzó su intercomunicador. "Karen," se dirigió a su distraída asistente en la otra habitación. "Me traerías un poco de te, por favor?"

"Sí, señora."

Mientras esperaba, Relena alcanzó las cartas que Karen le había alcanzado. Las primeras dos eran correos personales, una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de un embajador que tendría que rechazar cortésmente. La otra era una carta de Quatre Winner. Ellos se escribían de forma regular, aunque el rubio CEO de la Corporación Industrial Winner era un mejor escritor que ella. Sonriendo, Relena hizo a un lado la carta sin leerla. El tiempo personal llegaría al final del día.

La tercera y última estaba en un sobre negro sin dirección del remitente. Relena fue sorprendida por eso, pero no se preocupó. Toda su correspondencia pasaba por escáneres extremadamente precisos y medidas preventivas de bio-amenazas. La abrió con su uña y sacó una hoja de papel.

El mensaje era corto, pero claro. Relena llevó una mano a su boca; la carta cayó al piso.

Sus años en la vida política la detuvieron de entrar en pánico. Pero fue una temblorosa mano la que alcanzó de nuevo el botón del intercomunicador. "Karen." Relena lamió sus labios secos. "En vez de te, podrías contactar a Lady Une en la oficina de los Preventivos?" Parpadeó conteniendo sus lágrimas. "Y después de eso… podrías intentar enviar un mensaje a mi hermano en Marte? Necesito… necesito hablar con él."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El regreso de Heero a la Base de los Preventivos pasó sin ceremonia. Sólo se había ido por dos semanas, después de todo, obligado a tomar todas sus vacaciones acumuladas. El psiquiatra que cada preventivo era requerido de ver de forma semi-anual había provocado la orden; Heero había estado menos que entusiasta sobre la idea.

Así que le había dado una paliza a un informante quien era menos que próximo a su información. Cómo podía hacer su trabajo y hacerlo bien si tenía que detenerse y pensar antes de actuar?

Había sido reclutado en la organización por sus esfuerzos en la Guerra en la Víspera de Navidad, y sólo había aceptado en orden de darle un propósito a su vida. En el momento, se había rehusado a reconocer que ya tenía un propósito, una simple mujer cuyo bienestar valoraba sobre el suyo. Pero con su elección a la Presidencia, su directa seguridad había sido arrebatada de sus manos. Estaba bien, imaginó. Si se acercaba mucho a un sujeto particular, sería mucho peor que perder el control con un golpeado informante.

Por pura coincidencia, compartía una apiñada oficina en el tercer piso con Wufei Chang. En realidad, probablemente no era una coincidencia; los más altos poderes eran muy conscientes de ambos de sus antecedentes y seguramente pensaron que otro piloto Gundam era el mejor candidato para mantenerlo en línea. A Heero no le importó. Wufei raramente hablaba en el trabajo y ciertamente nunca cuestionaba sus métodos de interrogación e investigación, los propios no siempre eran exactamente del libro. En cuatro años, habían establecido una confianza a regañadientes y una cautelosa amistad. Ciertamente, era el polo opuesto de Duo, y después de dos semanas en la casa Maxwell, Heero anhelaba el estoicismo de Wufei.

Pero la oficina estaba vacía cuando Heero entró con su café. Tomó nota de esto, la despidió, y fue a su escritorio. Todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado dos semanas atrás, con la excepción de una pulcra pila de trabajo que esperaba por él.

Apenas se había sentado y alcanzó para encender su computador cuando Wufei apareció en la puerta. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó él, sin saludar. "No leíste el memo?"

"Aún no he mirado mis mensajes," respondió Heero.

"Vamos a reunirnos con Lady Une en dos minutos y medio." Wufei pausó. "Código Alpha."

Heero frunció. Alpha era la designación reservada para asignaciones altamente clasificadas, y usualmente trataba con amenazas de seguridad en las ramas más altas del gobierno. Los Preventivos sólo eran llamados para tales casos cuando la investigación se esperaba extendida más allá de la Tierra.

No había caso en preguntar lo que estaba pasando. Aún si Wufei supiera, ciertamente no podía hablar de eso en un lugar tan inseguro. Heero simplemente se bebió lo que pudo de su café y siguió a su compañero a los elevadores que los llevaría a la oficina privada de Une en la cima del edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cómo se siente, Señora Presidenta?"

Relena aceptó un vaso de agua de Lady Une y trató de sonreír. "Estoy bien. De verdad."

La mujer pareció dudar de eso, pero no presionó más. Tenían una interesante historia de cuando la más alta figura política quien ahora estaba sentada en su escritorio había sido una chiquilla de quince años, y ella misma había sido, literalmente, una persona diferente bajo la influencia de Treize Kushrenada. Relena parecía dispuesta a olvidar el pasado, el cómo Une había sido responsable por la muerte de su padre adoptivo y los ataques de los mobile suits que había dirigido hacia ella; ciertamente podría perdonar a la niña que la había perseguido con un arma, la venganza ocupaba su mente.

El pasado estaba en el pasado, y era el futuro del que tenían que preocuparse ahora. Une se paseaba de un lado a otro en frente de su escritorio. "He asignado al mejor equipo posible para encabezar la investigación."

"Confío en los Preventivos," dijo Relena, dejando a un lado su agua. "Si alguien puede… resolver esto, es tu gente, Lady Une."

"Qué han decidido hacer tu propios escuadrones de seguridad?"

La joven mujer cruzó sus manos en su regazo. "No han decidido nada. Aún están debatiendo el mejor curso de acción. Sinceramente, no puedo imaginar que hayan pensado en este tipo de situación. Sé que yo…" Su voz firme titubeó. "Nunca lo hice."

Lady Une estaba perdida. Las emociones no eran su fuerte incluso ahora, pero era obvio que la Presidenta necesitaba contacto humano. Extendió una incómoda mano y palpó el hombro de Relena. "Encontraremos quién hizo esto. Te lo prometo."

Lágrimas brillaban en los claros ojos azules de Relena. "Gracias."

Hubo un corto pero firme golpe en la puerta de Une. Tenía poca duda de quién era; sólo dos hombres tenían autorización para atravesar el séquito de guardaespaldas que acompañaban a la Presidenta a esta reunión. "Entren," ordenó ella.

Relena rápidamente secó sus ojos. No quería recibir a los Preventivos que han sido asignados a esta investigación luciendo como una mujer débil. Las primeras impresiones eran tan importantes, y ella tenía una imagen que mantener.

Tomó un respiro, levantó la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió y se congeló instantáneamente.

Heero entró a la oficina con un aire formal; estaba en su elemento. Controlado, confiado, frío. Conocía ese disfraz tan bien como su cara.

Pero vaciló de cierta forma cuando su fría mirada aterrizó en ella, como si estuviera sorprendido. Ella habría sonreído si se hubiese recuperado totalmente del impacto de verlo por primera vez en cuatro años; no era alguien que pudiera sorprender a Heero Yuy.

"Tomen asiento, Comandantes." Une señaló las sillas en frente de su escritorio. Fue sólo cuando se dirigió a ellos que Relena se dio cuenta que Heero no estaba solo. Un hombre de obvia descendencia asiática estaba con Heero; estaba muy segura que nunca se conocieron, pero casi parecía como si lo hubiese reconocido.

Él y Heero hicieron lo ordenado. Relena pudo sentir los ojos del extraño examinándola, pero la mirada de Heero permaneció fija en algún punto sobre su hombro. Ella tragó. No la miraría.

"Seguridad activada en esta oficina," le indicó Une al sistema computarizado. "Autorización. AlphaUnePi." Miró a Relena. "Ahora podemos hablar libremente. Ellos son los Comandantes Yuy y Chang. Comandantes, la Presidenta Relena Peacecraft."

Relena cruzó una delgada pierna sobre la otra. "El Comandante Yuy y yo ya nos conocíamos."

"Por supuesto. Ahora recuerdo."

"Es bueno verte otra vez, Heero." Cuando Heero no dijo nada, Relena se forzó a mirar al otro hombre. "Comandante Chang, déjeme agradecerle con anticipación por su ayuda."

Él asintió cortamente. "Señora Presidenta."

Heero miró a su superior. "Cuál es nuestra misión?"

Une fue a hablar, pero Relena la interrumpió. "Permítame, Lady Une." Después de tomar un respiro, Relena alcanzó por su maletín de cuero y sacó un delgado folder. Se lo alcanzó a los hombres, pero sólo Wufei lo tomó. "Esta es copia de una carta que recibí en mi oficina hace dos días. Obviamente no hubo dirección del remitente y mi asistente personal sólo pudo decir que estaba en su escritorio cuando llegó esa mañana. Las cámaras de seguridad no notaron nada fuera de lo ordinario la noche anterior."

Wufei escaneó el corto mensaje y miró a Relena. "Lo que dice es cierto?"

"Sí.' Ella inhaló un tembloroso respiro, tratando de mantener calmadas sus manos en su regazo. El miedo la consumiría, y necesitaba mantenerse despejada. "Mis doctores lo confirmaron ayer."

"Confirmaron qué?" Heero arrebató la carta de su compañero y le dio una rápida leída. Después de un momento, su miraba se levantó y miró a Relena por primera vez. "Es real?"

Relena asintió, conteniendo todas sus emociones. "Es real. He sido envenenada."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2: Estaré bien

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2 - Estaré bien**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Señora Presidenta,

Lea esto muy cuidadosamente. Su vida depende de eso. Un veneno ha sido introducido en su cuerpo, la mitad de un agente lo potente suficiente para matarla en cuestión de horas. La primera mitad es inocua; permanecerá en usted por el resto de su vida sin efecto. Es sólo cuando la segunda mitad sea introducida que el veneno tendrá su mortal efecto. Nosotros movemos los hilos, y si desea nunca ingerir la segunda mitad, hará lo que queremos, cuando lo queramos.

Estaremos en contacto.**

Heero leyó las palabras una, dos e incluso una vez más. Cada vez, podía sentir la temperatura de su sangre elevarse. Ignorando su propia reacción, leyó la nota una última vez, grabándola en su memoria. Con sólo medio oído, escuchó mientras Relena comenzaba a hablar.

"Las pruebas de mi doctor confirman que hay un patógeno desconocido en mi cuerpo," dijo clara pero calmadamente. "Declaran nunca haber visto algo así, aunque parecen pensar que quien lo hizo no está mintiendo. No parece estar afectándome adversamente."

"Todavía," añadió Wufei, ganándose una oscura mirada de su superior. "Cómo creen que fue administrado el veneno?"

Relena sacudió su cabeza. "No tienen idea. Fui examinada completamente por la más fina marca de agujas, pero no hubo ninguna. Podría haber sido algo que toqué, algo que ingerí, algo que inhalé." Pausó. "No hay forma de decirlo."

"Entonces lo mismo podría decirse para la otra mitad," musitó Heero, aún mirando la carta. "Podría llegar en cualquier momento, sin avisar."

"Probablemente," susurró ella.

Lady Une miró a los dos hombres. "Su asignación se explica por sí misma, caballeros. Investigarán, averiguarán quién lo hizo y cómo, y los detendrán antes de que hagan alguna demanda de la Presidenta." Su mirada aterrizó en Heero. "En adición, uno de ustedes estará a su lado las veinticuatro horas al día, en caso de que algo pueda pasar."

Él cuidadosamente guardó la carta en su folder. "No tiene sus propios guardaespaldas para eso?"

Relena peleó una valiente batalla para detener su mentón de temblar. Había sido frío en un tiempo, pero ahora Heero no era nada corto a deliberadamente frío. Tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba. Escucharlo decir esas cosas, y presenciar la poca consideración que tenía por ella podía ayudarla a continuar finalmente. No era muy tarde para comenzar una nueva vida.

"Él tiene absoluta razón, Lady Une," dijo Relena antes de que la otra mujer pudiera responder. "Para eso son mis guardaespaldas."

"Perdóneme, Señora Presidenta, pero las fuerzas de seguridad que tiene actualmente no pueden compararse a los Preventivos. Si me hubiese salido con la mía, la responsabilidad de mantenerla a salvo nunca habría salido de nuestras manos." La mirada que le dio a Heero se tornó más dura. "Nosotros *te* protegeremos. Y lo haremos con la misma dedicación y servicio que juramos cuando nos unimos. No es así?"

Heero finalmente levantó la mirada, obviamente tragándose su orgullo mientras respondía, "Como si tuviéramos opción."

Wufei le dio una mirada de reojo. "Quiere decir que no será fácil encontrar al o a los grupos detrás de esto. Y será aún más difícil si tenemos que hacer el trabajo de alguien más."

"Este es tu trabajo, Comandante Chang," le recordó Une. "Harás lo que te diga. Y estoy diciendo que uno de ustedes cuidará a la Presidenta todo el tiempo. Si tienen problema con eso, son libres para irse. Pero no sólo dejarán esta oficina; dejarán esta organización. Está claro?" Ningún hombre respondió, y el tema pareció acordado.

Relena se levantó en rodillas débiles, pero mantuvo ese hecho oculto con un valiente frente. "Ya me siento más a salvo." Forzó una sonrisa. "Debo regresar a mi oficina; tengo mucho trabajo esperándome."

"Tal vez deba tomarse unos días, Señora Presidenta," sugirió Une.

"Gracias, pero no creo que eso logre nada. No planeo dejar que esto altere mi vida en alguna forma."

Heero resopló suavemente. "Estás engañándote."

Con sus ojos en el techo, Relena contó hasta diez. "De verdad, Comandante Yuy? Y por qué?"

"Alguien tiene control sobre ti. Si ellos quieren, pueden matarte en cualquier momento. Todo lo que hagas de ahora en adelante, y no sólo estoy hablando de movimientos políticos, sino cosas diarias como comer y salir, todo lo que hagas es una potencial amenaza. Tu vida no será la misma." Él cruzó sus brazos. "Y si el día llega cuando quieran algo de ti, y pasa a ser un día antes de que los rastremos, podrías tener que repensar algo de esa moral tuya si quieres salvar tu propia vida."

Eso fue lo máximo que lo haya escuchado decir de una vez. Relena tragó fuertemente y colocó su mano en el espaldar de la silla de Lady Une para mantenerse firme. Heero tenía razón sobre la primera parte… pero no sobre la segunda. "No nos conocemos así de bien, así que es entendible que puedas no conocer un hecho importante sobre mi." Ella lo miró con un rostro vacío. "No cedo ante amenazas terroristas. Sin importar qué."

"Aún si tu vida está en riesgo?" preguntó Wufei, altamente dudoso.

"Especialmente si sólo es mi vida." Relena avanzó hacia la puerta. "Lady Une, gracias por todo. Comandantes… espero verlos de nuevo." Con eso, dejó la oficina.

Una vez ida, Une se giró hacia sus subordinados. "La próxima vez que tengan un problema con mis órdenes, esperarán hasta el momento apropiado para vociferarlo," espetó ella. Un segundo pasó. "Bien, qué demonios están esperando? Uno de ustedes regresará con la Presidenta a su oficina. El otro organizará la mejor unidad que tenemos. Quiero su oficina, su residencia, su auto, básicamente cada lugar en el que pasó cualquier cantidad insignificante de tiempo durante las pasadas dos semanas completamente examinadas. Quiero saber exactamente cómo fue envenenada la persona más vigilada en existencia. Y cuando lo sepan, quiero saber quién pensó que podría salirse con la suya."

"Algo más mientras estamos en eso?" murmuró Heero.

"El listo no funciona para ti, Yuy. Muévanse antes de que deje el edificio." Une rodeó su escritorio mientras los hombres se levantaban. "Oh, y una cosa más," llamó antes de que salieran. "Ella puede ser la Presidenta, pero también es un ser humano. No me importan sus sentimientos personales. La tratarán como tal. Entendido?"

Wufei dio un saludo. Heero sólo abrió la puerta y partió sin una palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Relena apenas se había instalado en la silla trasera de su limosina privada cuando la puerta del auto fue abierta de nuevo. Miró, e inmediatamente se puso en guardia mientras Heero entraba en la limo como si hubiese estado ahí un millón de veces.

"Señora Presidenta," dijo él, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ella lo estudió por el más breve de los segundos. Decir que cuatro años lo habían envejecido a la perfección habría sido tonto, pero cierto. Sus extremidades se habían alargado y llenado en perfectas proporciones. Su rostro no había perdido su belleza juvenil, pero había adoptado una ruda belleza que completaba la imagen ideal.

De repente sintiéndose como una señora con su traje y peinado de bibliotecaria, Relena desvió la mirada. "Lady Une subestima a mis guardaespaldas," dijo ella. "Tu tiempo será mejor invertido en la investigación que en mi protección."

"Tengo órdenes."

"Por supuesto." Ella sonrió mientras el auto se ponía en marcha. "Bueno, supongo que tendremos que sacar lo mejor de esto." Mirándolo, preguntó. "Cómo estás, Heero?" Él no tuvo respuesta. "Perdóname. Eso fue muy personal. Debí haberlo sabido."

"Hn."

Relena masajeó su adolorida cabeza con dos dedos en su sien. "Al menos no tendré que preocuparme de que me distraigas de mi trabajo."

"Necesitaré una copia de tu agenda inmediatamente," dijo él abruptamente. "Llena hasta el último minuto. Necesitaré formular un plan de seguridad."

"Ya tengo un plan de seguridad."

Él le dio una mirada. "Obviamente necesitas uno mejor."

Ella suspiró suavemente. "La tendrás tan pronto como lleguemos a mi oficina. Debo programar salidas al baño, también? Porque esas generalmente tienden a darse cuando deben."

"Esto nunca funcionará si vas a ser difícil."

"Lo que es difícil es tener un guardaespaldas que…" Relena se detuvo a tiempo. "Sé que no tuve alguna opción en esto, Heero, y por eso, lo siento. Nadie debe ser obligado a preocuparse por otra persona cuando no lo harían voluntariamente. Pero espero que podamos tener una cómoda existencia por tanto como estemos en esta situación. Me llevo bien con mis otros guardias; ayuda contarlos dentro de mis amigos."

Heero sacudió su cabeza. "Ellos son un estorbo, entonces, y debieron haber sido reemplazados hace tiempo."

Su temperamento explotó. "Qué te da el derecho a decir eso? Es demasiado para ti imaginar que *alguien* pudiera valorarme como más que la Presidenta? Puedo no tener muchos de ellos, pero tengo amigos. Y no me importa lo que pienses, no voy a mandarlos a empacar."

"Cuando un guardaespaldas se involucra personalmente con su cliente en cualquier nivel, es una situación peligrosa. Las relaciones borran las líneas, y las líneas borradas son una inconveniencia."

Relena tomó un respiro. "Podrías verlo de esa forma, pero yo no. Pero no deberías preocuparte, Heero. No te estoy pidiendo una relación personal. Haz tu trabajo, y yo haré el mío, y esperanzadamente esto terminará pronto. Entonces nunca tendrás que verme otra vez. Lo prometo."

"Lo que digas, Señora Presidenta."

Ella regresó su atención a la ventana y cerró sus ojos. "No pedí esto, sabes. Nada de esto."

Heero la observó; de cierta forma, aún en la oscuridad de las ahumadas ventanas, su cabello lograba brillar, un dorado que decididamente estaba prohibido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El primer día pasó rápidamente. Heero era como una sombra, presente pero silenciosa, durante sus reuniones, como en las monótonas horas de trabajo. Su portátil le fue entregado en el almuerzo, y pasó el resto del día escribiendo en él.

Al final del día, le fue dada una habitación en su mansión, a sólo dos puertas de su propia habitación. Ella no estaba terriblemente cómoda con la idea, pero Heero aceptó sin comentar. Y realmente, pensó, dónde suponía que se quedaría? Une lo tenía de turno veinticuatro horas, pero no era como si de verdad pudiera estar con ella todo el tiempo.

Así que se preparó para la cama con poca cantidad de trepidación. De alguna forma, se sentía extraño desvestirse con Heero por el corredor. Su rutina nocturna era la misma del resto del día, ordenada y eficiente. Cambiar de ropa, cepillar sus dientes, trenzar su cabello para que no se enredara en su sueño… terminó cada una rápidamente y bajó las cobijas, ansiosa de pasar unas horas inconsciente de la repentina presencia de Heero en su vida, sin hablar nada del veneno recorriendo su cuerpo.

Pero una vez en la cama, encontró que el sueño no llegaría a su llamado. Con un suspiro, encendió la lámpara junto a su cama, inundando de nuevo la habitación con luz. Relena yacía acostada contra las almohadas y miraba la adornada moldura del techo de su cama. Eventualmente, el sueño llegó, y ella cedió a él.

Al menos esa noche sabía de seguro que Heero también estaba durmiendo solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él podría haber estado solo, pero no estaba durmiendo. Heero estaba sentado en un escritorio en la habitación que le había asignado, su portátil abierto en frente de él. Proyectaba un leve brillo sobre su rostro. No le había tomado mucho tiempo o esfuerzo hackear la señal de video de las cámaras de seguridad que estaban ubicadas estratégicamente por la mansión. Relena era consciente de la que grababa toda actividad en su habitación? Probablemente no, dada la manera despreocupada en la que se movía por ella.

Su regazo aún palpitaba simplemente de haberla visto desvestirse. Sus delgados dedos habían desabrochado cada pequeño botón de su traje, y le tomó toda su fuerza no deshacerse también. No era la plana princesa que había conocido, pero no era la reina que había defendido alguna vez. Cuando su ropa salió, sólo era una mujer. Hermosa. Deseable.

Heero maldijo por lo bajo. Era patético lo rápido que su cuerpo había reaccionado al suyo, aunque en su defensa, podría avergonzar a las chicas en las sucias revistas de Duo. No había algo en ella que fuera falso. Y eso lo hacía todo más atractivo. Sin embargo, estaba flaca, no era una sorpresa considerando lo poco que había comido en la cena. Hizo una nota mental de ordenarle comer más.

Muy rápidamente, se había cubierto, escondiéndose en un pijama de algodón blanco. Pero ninguna cantidad de movimiento mantuvo a raya su excitación cuando comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Ahora alcanzaba su espalda, suavemente ondulado de un día fuertemente trenzado en la base de su cuello. Se le ocurrió en ese momento que todas las mujeres que había buscado para una rápida y satisfactoria liberación habían sido rubias, la mayoría de ellas obteniendo el color de una botella de decolorante que de sus genes.

No podía deshacerse de la perturbadora idea mientras fijaba su cabello en dos trenzas sueltas y se subía a la cama. La pantalla se oscureció cuando las luces se apagaron y pausó para recuperar el aliento. Había estado buscando mujeres que le recordaran a Relena por cuatro años?

Su luz se encendió de nuevo y la observó mientras lentamente se quedaba dormida, su erección ahora era una vergonzosa molestia. Tenía que ser una coincidencia. El tipo de mujeres que buscarían algo de una noche generalmente eran el tipo de mujeres que hacían todo lo posible para ser rubias, razonó él.

Heero mantuvo el vínculo abierto de la cámara en su portátil; pero se rehusó a mirarlo mientras alcanzaba para una solitaria liberación que resultó ser nada sino satisfactoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3: A mi lado

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3 - A mi lado**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una semana después, Heero y Wufei presentaron su primer reporte a Lady Une. Le tomó exactamente cinco minutos.

"Esto es?" Ella buscó por los contenidos del archivo que le habían presentado, en caso de que hubiera pasado por alto algo. "Siete días de activa investigación y esto es todo con lo que salen?"

"Los perpetradores son listos. De alguna forma introdujeron el veneno en la Presidenta, no dejaron rastro de eso. Y examinamos todo." Wufei cruzó sus brazos, indignado. "Personalmente entrevisté alrededor de cincuenta personas que tuvieron contacto con ella durante las últimas dos semanas, sin nada para mostrar. Ahora, te das cuenta que ese número podría haberse duplicado si mi compañero no hubiese estado ocupado?"

Une le destelló una mortal mirada. "Cuidado, Chang." Miró a Heero. "Cómo está la Presidenta?"

Heero levantó un hombro. "Mantiene su rutina normal. No come mucho. Tampoco duerme mucho."

"La ves dormir?" preguntó Wufei.

"Se ve cansada," espetó él.

"Eso es de esperarse, supongo. Ya lleva muchas cargas. Esta podría probar ser una demasiado pesada para ella." La mujer se levantó y miró por su ventana por un largo momento. "Sigan hablando con su gente. Re-entrevisten a quien tenga algo que ver con su servicio de mensajería. Vayan a las cintas de seguridad una vez más. Alguien puso esa carta en el escritorio de su secretaria; no apareció de la nada." Se giró hacia ellos. "En cuanto a ti, Yuy, asegúrate de que se cuide."

"Con todo el debido respeto…"

Lady Une lo interrumpió. "Cualquier historia que tengan los dos, supérenla. Ella es tu misión en este momento, y tu misión necesita tu atención. Fin de la discusión. Ambos están despedidos. Y la próxima vez que hablemos, espero que haya mucho más de qué hablar."

Wufei esperó hasta que estuvieran en el elevador para dejar escapar una cadena de maldiciones en rápido y enojado chino. Después de un largo momento, cambió al inglés. "Realmente espera que tenga resuelto el problema en una semana y solo? Soy bueno, pero no *así* de bueno!" Heero no dijo nada. "No me digas que no estás más que un poco enfermo de jugar a la niñera para la Presidenta."

"Seguimos órdenes. Nada más, nada menos."

El otro hombre continuó sacudiendo su cabeza. "No es como si hubiese una amenaza clara y presente contra la mujer. Podrían ser años antes de que la haya! Vas a tener que cuidarla por el resto de su vida?"

"No lo sé."

"Es ridículo," gruñó Wufei. "Está desperdiciando tu tiempo y no me da el suficiente."

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en la planta baja del edificio. "La seguridad de la Presidenta nunca es una pérdida de tiempo. Si necesitas más ayuda para hacer tu trabajo tal vez debas hablar con Une para que nos asigne un tercer compañero."

"No *necesito* ayuda." Aún, a pesar de sus enfáticas palabras, Wufei permaneció en el elevador. "A quién sugerirías?"

"Sé que él no está activo, pero Trowa pasó por todo el entrenamiento necesario." Heero mantuvo abiertas las puertas con una mano. "Propónselo. Tengo que regresar a mi puesto."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dolor de cabeza comenzó como una molesta punzada en sus sienes. Para mediodía, había escalado a un agudo dolor por su frente y su nuca. Dos aspirinas tomadas en el almuerzo no habían hecho mella en él. Relena estaba sentada en su escritorio, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos para detener a su cerebro de explotar. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

Afortunadamente, Heero no estaba ahí para atestiguar su debilidad. Había sido llamado a una reunión en la base, y por primera vez en una semana, sin contar sus noches de insomnio, se encontraba sola. Habría sido una bienvenida liberación, pero por el dolor de cabeza del infierno.

Alguien golpeó levemente en su puerta, pero para ella sonaba que la persona al otro lado estaba golpeando la madera con un martillo. Su puño se cerró. "Qué?" gritó ella.

"Señora Presidenta?" La puerta se abrió pulgada por pulgada; secó su mejilla. No sería Heero porque nunca se molestaba en golpear, y la voz era muy suave para ser la suya, pero aún no iba a ser atrapada llorando. La cabeza de Quatre Winner se asomó en su oficina. Su rubio cabello era brillante como el oscuro azul de su costoso traje. Pero la cálida sonrisa que le dio era lo más maravilloso de él. "Estoy molestándote?"

Todo su rostro se iluminó. "Quatre!" Relena se levantó y lo encontró en la mitad de la oficina. Insegura de si abrazarlo o derrumbarse en su hombro, alcanzó por sus manos. "Nunca podrías molestarme. Pero me has sorprendido!"

Él llevó sus nudillos a su boca para un rápido beso. "Sí? No recibiste mi carta? La envié hace una semana para decirte que pasaría."

"Oh…" Relena titubeó. En medio de todo, había olvidado completamente abrir su carta. "Lo siento mucho. Ha sido… bueno, ha sido una muy mala semana."

Los ojos de Quatre se preocuparon. "Todo está bien, Relena?"

Sus sienes punzaban continuamente mientras comenzaba a asentir, luego de repente cambió de opinión. Sacudiendo su cabeza, gentilmente se separó de él. "Las cosas definitivamente no están bien."

"Te gustaría hablar de eso?"

Ella caminó hacia un brocado confidente y se sentó. "No estoy segura de dónde comenzar." Después de un momento de mirar hacia el espacio, lo miró. "Heero ha regresado a mi vida."

Si Quatre se sorprendió por esto, no lo mostró. "No en la forma como te habría gustado?"

"No." Relena despertó de su trance momentáneo. "Acabas de llegar aquí y ya estoy usándote como mi terapista privado. Cuéntame todo lo nuevo sobre ti. Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Relena…" Quatre caminó hacia el confidente, manos en sus bolsillos. "No sólo vine a la Tierra por negocios. Vine porque sentí que necesitabas un amigo." Se sentó junto a ella. "Estoy aquí por ti."

Ella no pudo detener la cascada de lágrimas que sus gentiles y genuinas palabras le produjeron. "Él me odia tanto, Quatre. No sé qué hice… pero lo hace." Relena hundió su rostro en sus manos.

"Oh, Relena." Él la haló en un cálido abrazo. No le tomó mucho relajarse en sus brazos; era contacto humano, algo que usualmente rechazaba. Con su cuerpo contra el suyo, Quatre masajeó su espalda, sus manos aliviaban sus sollozos. "No creo que te odie. Odia ser vulnerable. Y preocuparse por alguien te hace vulnerable."

Relena cerró sus ojos. Su mejilla estaba presionada contra su hombro; Quatre era la esencia misma del confort. "Él no se preocupa por mi," susurró.

"Eso ciertamente es lo que le gustaría que creyeras."

"Juego tantos juegos, Quatre. Cada día de mi vida es otro round." Sus lágrimas humedecían su camisa; él la acercó más. "No puedo jugarlos también en mi vida personal."

"Lo sé." Manteniendo una mano en su espalda, Quatre subió la otra para cubrir su nuca. Presionó un suave beso contra su adolorida frente. "Lo sé."

No había nada sexual en el abrazo en lo que a ellos se refería. Pero todo lo que Heero vio cuando entró a la oficina de la Presidenta sin anunciarse fue a Relena en brazos de Quatre.

Y fue como un golpe en su estómago.

"Si terminaron de manosearse, la Presidenta tiene una reunión que atender."

Su voz atravesó la calidez de Quatre. Los ojos de Relena se abrieron de golpe. El instinto la llevó a separarse, y Quatre la liberó con un gentil apretón en su mano. Mientras ella alisaba su traje, él miró a su antiguo colega. "Hola, Heero. Tan cortés como siempre, veo."

"Winner." El ojo de Heero tembló. "No recuerdo ver tu nombre en el libro de citas de la Presidenta."

Habiéndose recuperado del shock, rabia se acumuló en su pecho. "La Presidenta puede ver a quien decida," le dijo ella. "Cuando lo decida." Miró a Quatre; su sonrisa de incentivo la hizo continuar. "Te sugiero que aprendas a golpear, Comandante Yuy." Su expresión se tornó apologética. "Quatre, lo siento mucho, pero tengo una reunión. Podemos cenar esta noche?"

"Por supuesto." Él se levantó y tomó sus manos una vez más. "Lo espero."

La sonrisa que ella le dio era cálida; la mirada que le dio a Heero era helada. "Vamos, Comandante." Ella salió de la oficina, muy orgullosa de sí misma por no colapsar bajo la presión de su dolor de cabeza.

Heero miró a Quatre por un largo minuto antes de que el rubio tuviera suficiente. "No me des esa mirada, Heero. No te atrevas." Él señaló la puerta por la que Relena había desaparecido. "Me preocupo mucho por ella. Cualquier hombre *cuerdo* se pondría de rodillas por la oportunidad de que ella dijera lo mismo de él."

"Déjala en paz."

"No, ese es tu departamento." Quatre cruzó sus brazos. "Algo malo le pasa, y es más que tu usual crueldad. Necesita ayuda… necesita amigos en este momento. Y voy a estar aquí para ella en cualquier forma en que pueda quererme." Pausó. "Y digo *cualquier* forma."

"Tócala así, y te mataré."

El otro hombre sólo pudo sacudir su cabeza. "Un poco exagerado, Heero. Bájale un poco o podrías delatarte. No eres la mitad de atemorizante como crees que eres."

Heero quería parpadear, pero no le daría la satisfacción de verlo hacerlo. El joven alguna vez tímido había madurado con una lengua viperina para defender su espíritu gentil. "Pensé que eras gay."

"Duo solía decir lo mismo sobre ti."

"Quien habla."

Quatre levantó sus hombros. "Fuera de todos nosotros, quién está casado con un hijo en camino?"

Sin reconocer esa verdad, Heero caminó hacia la puerta. "No me pongas a prueba en lo que se refiere a mi misión. Y ella es *mi* misión."

"Ella no puede ser sólo eso, Heero. Merece mejor."

"Esto es lo que tengo para darle." Abrió la puerta.

"Entonces no te sorprendas cuando alguien le ofrezca todo lo demás."

Heero cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Quería tirarla tan duro que borrara las palabras de Quatre… y su existencia. El hombre era una genuina amenaza. Y las amenazas usualmente eran eliminadas.

Al extremo del corredor, Relena estaba sentada en una pequeña pero adornada silla, esperándolo. No notó su aproximación mientras se doblaba de la cintura.

Él frunció. "Qué te pasa?"

Ella levantó su cabeza rápidamente y se levantó. Su atención se concentró en la pálida mano que puso en el brazo de la silla para estabilizarse. "Nada," respondió ella, cortamente. "Estoy bien."

"No te creo."

"En realidad no me importa lo que creas."

Él atrapó su brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse. "Por qué siempre tienes que ponerme a prueba, Relena?"

"Suelta." Ella lo igualó con su vacía mirada. "Si quieres tocarme de nuevo, asegúrate de mantenerlo en el contexto de los límites que tú mismo estableciste. Es eso o…" El dolor en su cabeza se triplicó; las rodillas de Relena cedieron bajo ella.

Heero la atrapó antes que colapsara en el suelo; no pudo evitar sino recordar, por el más breve de los segundos, cómo había hecho lo mismo por él tantos años atrás. "Relena!" Ella gritó en respuesta, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos. "Dime qué pasa!"

Aunque contenida por su cuerpo, ella forcejeó, luchando con un asaltante invisible. Un bajo gruñido salió de su garganta, pero fue incapaz de formar palabras.

"Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello," ordenó él, y la cargó. Era increíblemente ligera; le recordó de todas las cenas que no había comido… las cenas que no había insistido que comiera. "Al hospital. Ahora."

Su calor era diferente al de Quatre, pero había mucho dolor para reflexionar en las variaciones de los dos hombres. Los brazos de Heero siempre habían sido en los que quería estar, pero en ese momento, estar tan cerca a él era demasiado de soportar para ella. "Bájame," gimoteó. "No me rescates… más."

Él ya estaba bajándola por los amplios escalones de la gran escalera. "No he buscado nada más," lo escuchó decir por lo bajo antes de que el dolor oscureciera todo lo demás. "Déjame al menos hacer esto por ti."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Una cosa que pronto aprenderán de vivir en Marte es que los metales en la profundidad del planeta hace excesivamente difícil el comunicarse con el mundo exterior. Las transmisiones se distorsionan, las señales raramente son completas." Milliardo Peacecraft, alguna vez conocido como Zechs Marquise, miró alrededor del grupo de trabajadores de la construcción que había llegado para ayudar a colonizar el desolado mundo. "Estamos solos aquí, pero otra vez, probablemente es lo que más están buscando. El trabajo comienza mañana en la mañana a las siete en punto. No lleguen tarde."

El grupo de hombres se dispersó, yendo en cada dirección diferente mientras se dirigían a sus nuevos hogares, los improvisados edificios de apartamentos, o incluso el aún más improvisado pueblo que tenía un vergonzoso bar. Milliardo los observó ir, y casi podía sentir pena por ellos. Si no fuera por la presencia de una maravillosa mujer en su vida, estaría igual que ellos.

La mujer en cuestión estaba esperándolo en el hogar que habían construido juntos de nada sino metal y una creencia mutua que llegó a través de la guerra y la muerte. Regresar a ella al final del día era lo que lo mantenía sobrellevando todo eso.

Atravesó la puerta veinte minutos después, y directo a los brazos de Lucrezia Noin. "Estás en casa." Lo abrazó más fuerte. "Me estaba preocupando por ti."

Milliardo acarició su oscuro cabello. No debería preocuparse por él, aunque estaba perfectamente bien para él preocuparse por ella, especialmente ahora que descubrieron que tenía casi dos meses de embarazo. Había habido bebés antes de este, dos, ambos perdidos. Quería depositarla en una abultada almohada por los siguientes siete meses, para proteger al niño, pero también para salvarla de otro dolor. "Tuvimos nuevas llegadas. Dios, hueles bien."

Ella rió. "Es limpiador de hornos, amor."

"Deberías hacer eso?"

"Lo limpié con Sally."

Milliardo estaba levemente sorprendido. "Te contactaste con la Tierra?"

"Por una hora el comunicador funcionó hoy. Teníamos alrededor de quince mensajes para nosotros; el de Sally era uno." Pausó. "Y había uno de Relena."

"Relena?" Retrocedió un paso. "Cómo está?"

Noin mordió su labio inferior por un segundo. "Debes ver el mensaje, Zechs. Lo grabé para ti." Tomando su mano, lo llevó a la estación de comunicaciones, y rápidamente abrió el guardado mensaje.

El rostro de Relena apareció en la pantalla. "Este no es un mensaje fácil de grabar. No estoy segura que lo reciban. Pero mi primera reacción fue contactarte, Milliardo. Eres mi hermano de sangre. La única familia que me queda." Tomó un respiro. "Ha habido una amenaza contra mi vida; ahora vivo con la mitad de un mortal veneno en mi cuerpo. Y no hay noticias de cuándo será administrada la otra mitad, o cómo, o qué me pedirán hacer para evitarlo. Realmente no hay nada que puedas hacer sobre esto, lo sé. Tienes tu propia vida. Aún, como dije, sólo sentí la necesidad de…" Su compostura se quebró; sus hombros se jorobaron mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. "Lo siento. Yo… estoy tan sola en este momento. No puedo pedirte abandonar tu vida para venir a mi lado, pero si recibes esto, realmente me gustaría hablar contigo y la Srta. Noin." Ella miró directo a la cámara. Él vio sus propios ojos mirándolo, húmedos con lágrimas. "Necesito a mi hermano mayor…"

La grabación terminó abruptamente y hubo un largo momento de silencio. "Lo siento," murmuró Noin en el oído de su novio. "Eso es todo lo que obtuve antes de que todo se cortara de nuevo."

Él se alejó del comunicador como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Mientras lo observaba, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, su inconsciente hábito cuando había muchas ideas pasando por su cabeza. Después de unos minutos, se detuvo y la miró. "Quiero ir con ella."

"No hay nada deteniéndote," le recordó ella.

"Pero tú y el bebé…"

Ella tocó su vientre. "Tenemos cada intención de ir contigo."

Milliardo alcanzó por ella. "Es más que eso."

"Lo sé." Noin tomó su rostro en sus manos y le dio un leve beso. "Pero tus errores están en el pasado, Zechs. Ahora eres una persona diferente. Y ella nos necesita."

"Solía pensar que todo mi propósito en la vida era proteger a Relena. Y ahora aquí no la he visto en, qué, ocho años?"

"No es muy tarde."

Él cerró sus ojos y descansó su frente contra la suya. "Podría ser. Envenenada… cómo? Por qué?"

Noin lo besó de nuevo. "Tengo el presentimiento de que ya hay al menos un hombre haciendo todo en su poder para responder esas preguntas."

"A menos que sea quien le dio el veneno." Milliardo se separó, un oscuro frunce en su apuesto rostro. "No es nada sino un asesino a sueldo."

"Tal vez. Pero todos tienen cambios de personalidad."

Reír era algo que le había enseñado. Él la envolvió en sus brazos por otro largo minuto. "Empaquemos. Reservaré pasajes a la Tierra en el próximo trasbordador."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4: Muy profundo

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 4 - Muy profundo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Señora Presidenta, sólo espero que todo esto finalmente la convenza de que simplemente tiene que tener descanso suficiente y alimentación, no sólo cuando es conveniente para usted, sino todos los días," el doctor de Relena la reprimió.

Ella asintió. "Por supuesto. Todos los días."

"Hablo en serio," continuó el doctor. "Aunque creo que esta migraña se originó porque no ha cuidado apropiadamente de usted, no puedo decir con absoluta certeza de que no tiene nada que ver con el… patógeno en su cuerpo. Tengo a dos de mis mejores científicos trabajando en el caso, pero sin saber suficiente sobre sus propiedades, no hay forma de decir cómo la afectará en el futuro, especialmente si su sistema está debilitado en cualquier forma."

"Entiendo." Relena tocó su frente; gracias a los fuertes analgésicos que la clínica privada suministró, su dolor de cabeza estaba desapareciendo. "Cuándo puedo ir a casa, doctor?"

El hombre suspiró. "Le daré de alta en una hora, pero no hasta después de verla comer algo. Está bien?" Ella asintió de nuevo. "Haré que una enfermera le traiga una bandeja de la cafetería. Hasta entonces, trate de descansar." Escribió una nota en su historia. "Oh, y el hombre que la trajo aquí aún está esperando en el lobby."

"Heero?" Relena miró sus manos. "Él… ha estado aquí todo el tiempo?"

"Organizando un barrido de seguridad del edificio, pidiendo noticias constantes de su condición, y siendo un verdadero dolor en el…" El doctor colocó su historia bajo su brazo. "Le gustaría que lo deje entrar?"

Ella tomó un respiro. "Está bien."

El hombre sonrió y desapareció por la cortina que había colocado alrededor de su cama por privacidad. Relena se tomó un momento para alisar su cabello y asegurarse de que la bata de hospital cubriera tanto de su cuerpo como fuera posible. Probablemente lucía horrible con manchas de lágrimas y oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer sobre eso. Era lo suficientemente malo que tratara de hacerse más presentable. Sería un desperdicio en un hombre que físicamente no se preocupaba nada por ella.

Heero entró al área sin cortina y miró alrededor, sospechoso. "No hay enfermera. Quién está cuidándote?"

"Estoy bien; no necesito a nadie que tome mi mano." Relena lo estudió. "Por qué aún estás aquí?"

"Mi asignación es de veinticuatro horas."

Ella lo miró por otro segundo antes de que su mentón se desplomara en su pecho. Una lastimosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Al menos no puedo decir que me engañaste. Gracias por eso."

Heero frunció. "Qué quieres decir?"

"Estoy relevándote de tu asignación, Heero." Relena levantó su cabeza. "Mi autoridad como Presidenta supersede la de Lady Une, y mientras que no me gusta pasar por encina de su cabeza, es obvio que ha cometido un error. Tú no quieres estar aquí, y yo no quiero que estés aquí. Le informaré en la mañana." Ella cerró sus ojos. "Vete, por favor. Estoy cansada."

Aún estaba ahí cuando los abrió unos minutos después. Perpleja, comenzó a preguntar, "Qué parte de eso no…"

"No quiero ser relevado de mi asignación." Heero la miró. "Soy el único que puede cuidarte apropiadamente."

Su dolor de cabeza amenazaba con regresar. "No has escuchado, Heero? El orgullo se infla antes de una caída."

"Esto no es sobre orgullo o ego," espetó él.

"Tú *dirías* eso." Relena cruzó sus brazos sobre su estómago. "Pero por qué otra posible razón te quedarías cuando es tan obvio que no puedes soportarme?"

Heero se apoyó con ambas manos en el borde metálico de su cama. "No entiendes."

"Por supuesto que no entiendo! Cómo podría entender?"

"Lo último que necesitas en este momento es molestarte," le recordó él.

"No hagas eso." Relena sacudió su cabeza. "Acepto consejos de los doctores, consultores políticos y mis amigos. Para la última revisión, no entras en ninguna de estas categorías."

Su expresión se oscureció. "Amigos como Quatre Winner?" Cuando ella no dijo nada, presionó. "Es gay, sabes."

"No lo es."

Heero levantó un hombro. "Cree lo que quieras. Pero nunca ha hecho un movimiento contigo?"

Relena titubeó. "No. Pero eso no significa…"

"Nunca ha parecido como si fuera a hacerlo?"

"Por qué estás haciendo esto? Sólo estás tratando de meter en mi cabeza que ningún hombre estaría atraído a mí? Bien, lo acepto. Pero qué tiene que ver esto con que te despida?"

"Maldición, Relena! No es suficiente? No es suficiente que esté aquí? Que no quiero *no* estar aquí?"

Ella comenzó a reír. "Heero, has estado aquí porque te ordenaron estar aquí. Y peleaste en contra! Estaba sentada en esa maldita oficina y te escuché intentar zafarte de eso! Qué demonios estás tratando de decir ahora?"

"No lo sé." Él liberó el marco y se empujó violentamente. "No lo sé!" Heero clavó sus dedos por su cabello. "Sólo sé… que hoy quise lastimar a Quatre. Y cuando te vi con tanto dolor…" Sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente, Heero sólo pudo repetir, "No lo sé."

"No puedo hacer esto," susurró Relena un momento después. "No puedo siempre estar preguntándome lo que realmente piensas en oposición a lo que dices o haces. Tus acciones pueden hablar más fuerte que tus palabras, pero qué sugieres que haga cuando *ambas* me dicen lo mismo? Debo ignorarlas, asumiendo que en realidad dices algo diferente, y luego seguirte como un cachorro, esperando que eventualmente me tires migajas de algo bueno?"

La cabeza de Heero se movía de un lado a otro. "No debí haber dicho nada. Despídeme si quieres; no importa."

Un poco de luz murió en sus ojos. "No. No voy a darte la satisfacción. Serás mi guardaespaldas, porque eres bueno en eso. Sólo vas a tener que aprender a vivir con los problemas que tengas."

Casi grita cuando se inclinó sobre ella, estrellando una mano a cada lado de su almohada. "Estoy en el infierno cuando estoy contigo. Y estoy en el infierno cuando no lo estoy. Es una tortura."

"Tortúrate todo lo que quieras, Heero, pero yo no voy a hacer lo mismo," susurró ella. Él estaba muy cerca; podía oler su jabón y sudor. "No más."

"Hubo una vez…" Él subió una mano para pasar sus dedos por el borde de su mejilla. "… cuando te preocupabas por mi. Qué le pasó a eso?"

Relena mantuvo sus ojos en los suyos, determinada a no mostrar reacción, aún cuando la gentil caricia enviara escalofríos por su espina. "Lo superé."

"Yo no." Su boca descendió hacia la suya; ella contuvo su aliento, esperando por el beso, esperando averiguar si la realidad sería tan buena como todas sus fantasías.

"Señora Presidenta, puedo entrar?"

La voz de la enfermera arruinó el momento. Heero se separó abruptamente y se alejó a una buena distancia de su cama. Relena tragó fuertemente. "Sí, está bien."

Cuando la mujer se fue unos minutos después, Relena se encontró mirando un plato de pollo horneado, arroz seco, vegetales límpidos y gelatina, junto con un cartón de leche. "No puedo comer esto."

Heero se giró. "Cuánto les pagas a estas personas? Eres la Presidenta, y con esto te alimentan?"

"No… realmente no puedo." Ella empujó la mesa hasta que cubrió sus piernas en vez de su cintura.

"Tienes que." Él regresó a su lado. "Quieres salir de aquí o no?"

Relena suspiró. "Cuál es el punto, Heero?"

"Habla por sí mismo," respondió él, frunciendo.

"Quiero decir, cuál es el punto de hacer algo como es debido?" Ella señaló la comida. "Qué si no como mucho? Y qué si no puedo dormir? No es como si importara realmente. Uno de estos días, las personas que me hicieron esto van a querer algo. Y cuando me rehúse a dárselo, van a matarme. Entonces, repito, cuál es el punto?"

Su frunce se tornó más duro. "Sabes que vamos a encontrar a quienes te hicieron esto, y pronto. Pero si te rindes antes de que pase… bueno, eso es…" Él buscó por una palabra, pero sólo pudo salir con, "… estúpido."

"He hecho cosas más estúpidas." Relena soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Abordé un avión a la Antártica para entregarte una carta."

"Pensé que lo hiciste para que no peleara con Zechs."

Ella se encogió de nuevo. "Tal vez sí; no recuerdo en realidad."

"Sólo come, Relena." Heero acercó más la mesa. "Sí?"

"Lo haré. Si haces algo por mi."

"Qué quieres?"

"Que termines lo que comenzaste antes de que entrara la enfermera." La lengua de Relena pasó sobre sus labios. "Quiero que me beses."

Un minuto de silencio pasó antes de que finalmente dijera, "No puedo. No ahora."

Ella asintió, y no parecía parar. Si su cabeza continuaba moviéndose, imaginó que sus lágrimas podrían no tener una oportunidad de escapar. Para distraerse, Relena tomó su tenedor con mano pesada. "Vete, Heero."

Él siguió la orden, pero no fue muy lejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Estás segura de que estás bien, Relena?"

Ella sonrió ante el rostro de Quatre en la pantalla del comunicador. "Estoy segura. Siento lo de nuestros planes para cenar."

"Igual yo. Tenía escogido el restaurante perfecto. Pero voy a estar aquí por un tiempo; lo intentaremos de nuevo cuando te sientas mejor."

Relena asintió. Después de una pausa, preguntó, "Quatre? Me encuentras atractiva?"

Sus mejillas se colorearon casi inmediatamente. "Eres hermosa, Relena."

No era la respuesta que estaba buscando, pero sonrió de nuevo. "Debo descansar más."

"Por supuesto. Pasaré por tu oficina mañana, tal vez?" Cuando ella asintió de nuevo, continuó, "Buenas noches, Relena."

Ella permaneció en su escritorio por un largo momento después de que la pantalla se apagó; finalmente se obligó a levantarse. Era pasada la medianoche, pero no había urgente necesidad de dormirse. Como una condición para su salida del hospital, le habían ordenado tomarse un día para recuperarse. Podría dormir hasta el mediodía si quería, pero no era un prospecto tan excitante como lo podría haber sido alguna vez.

No podía sacar de su cabeza la discusión con Heero. Era como si tuviera que descifrarlo; nada había tenido sentido. Caliente un minuto y frío al siguiente no comenzaba a describir las fluctuaciones en las palabras y acciones de Heero. Al mismo tiempo que estaba oprimiéndola, ahogándola, le lanzaba un salvavidas… sólo para quitárselo igual de rápido.

No es de extrañar que hubiese desarrollado migrañas.

Sin molestarse en realizar su rutina nocturna, Relena retiró su ropa. La falda y chaqueta marrón quedaron donde cayeron, rodeadas por una blusa plateada y medias color piel. Alcanzando en su espalda, desabrochó su brassier negro, liberándose de su confinamiento.

Alcanzó en un cajón por su pijama, pero lo cerró sin sacar uno. Cuando se deslizó en la cama un momento después, sólo estaba cubierta por un pequeño panty negro.

Había algo completamente delicioso en la forma como las sábanas de satín se sentían contra su desnuda piel. Relena se estiró, dejando que el largo de sus piernas y brazos se deslizaran por el frío material. Se calentó rápidamente mientras el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba. Sus pezones se endurecieron; inconsciente, cubrió un seno con su mano.

Sus dedos serían rudos, pensó internamente. Él no la acariciaría o provocaría; simplemente la tomaría. Cerró sus ojos. Oh, los lugares a donde la llevaría. Relena mordió su labio, pasando su pulgar sobre y alrededor de la dura punta de su seno. Su otra mano desapareció bajo las cobijas, buscando el centro de su cuerpo.

"Heero," gritó ella suavemente.

Su cabeza estaba tan inundada de sensaciones que no notó su puerta abrirse unos minutos después. Sólo fue cuando sintió sacudirse la cama como si alguien estuviera trepando en ella que abrió sus ojos. Heero la miraba; su mirada ardía con algo que nunca había visto antes.

Muy sorprendida para avergonzarse, todo lo que pudo decir fue su nombre. Fue una pregunta, pero no pidió explicación. Si algo, fue una invitación.

"Ahora," respondió él. La besó duro; ella saboreó sangre en sus labios cuando se separó para deshacerse de su propia ropa. "Ahora, Relena."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5: Hacer el amor por nada

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 5 - Hacer el amor por nada**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero miraba hacia el techo sobre la cama de Relena. Estaba paralizado, entumecido con la intensidad del odio. Lo que había hecho nunca podría ser deshecho.

La había violado.

Le tomó cada pizca de su fuerza mirar a la mujer acostada junto a él. Ella estaba en la misma posición que había estado antes de rodarse de ella. Estaba temblando? No podía decirlo, pero no parecía improbable. La había tomado sin pensar, sin cuidado. No le había preguntado lo que quería; no había gastado el tiempo preparándola como debió. No se había detenido al encontrar la resistencia de su inocencia.

"Mierda," murmuró él, cerrando sus ojos bajo la presión de una fresca ola de culpa. Había gritado de dolor porque había ido muy lejos para detenerse. Había saboreado sus lágrimas, pero aún no se detuvo. No había durado mucho, ciertamente no lo suficiente para que ella sintiera algo de placer. No era de extrañar que estuviera acostada junto a él, conmocionada.

Heero frotó sus manos por su rostro. "Relena," comenzó. "Yo…"

"Siempre es así?" preguntó ella en una pequeña voz.

"No." Él se tragó la bilis que amenazó con subir a su garganta. "Se supone que sea bueno."

"No lo fue?"

Él se sentó y la miró. "No pudiste haber disfrutado eso."

Sus ojos se llenaron con frescas lágrimas. "Dolió, sí. Mucho." Heero desvió la mirada. "Pero pensé que tal vez… que al menos te gustó." Cuando él la miró, había cruzado un brazo sobre sus senos, un escudo contra él. "He escuchado que mejora. Pero si no lo disfrutaste, supongo que no habrá otra vez."

"Estás actuando como si quisieras que hubiese otra vez." Él sacudió su cabeza. "Relena, te violé."

"No." Ella se sentó para encararlo, dejando caer su brazo de sus senos. "Fuiste rudo. Y me lastimaste. Pero iba a pasar de cualquier forma." Ella alcanzó y retiró un perdido mechón de cabello de sus ojos. "Pero no me violaste. Nunca dije 'no'."

"Semánticas." Heero retiró su mano. "Tampoco dijiste 'sí'."

"Pude haberte detenido."

Él le dio una mirada. "Cómo?"

Relena consideró esto. "Alguien me habría escuchado gritar."

"No si hubiese tapado tu boca."

"Pero no lo hiciste!" Suspiró, de repente exasperada. "Estás tratando de condenarte para no tener que tratar con la realidad de que tuvimos sexo?"

Heero frotó su brazo por su boca como si tratara de quitarse un mal sabor en ella. "Tendrías cada derecho a matarme después de esto."

"Supongo que morir sería más fácil para ti que intentar resolver lo que sea esto entre nosotros," dijo ella. Retorciendo sus dedos en el borde de la sábana, la haló hacia su pecho. "Tienes un arma; ocúpate de eso tú mismo, si quieres."

Él la observó rodarse de costado, y cuando lo hizo, las condenadoras manchas de sangre en las sábanas fueron expuestas. Cerrando su puño, golpeó el colchón, haciéndola muequear. Después de un momento, su puño se relajó. Relena se había puesto en una protectora posición fetal, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era la fluida curva de su cadera y lo suave que se había sentido su piel bajo sus hirientes manos.

*Enfermo,* pensó él. *Soy un hombre enfermo.*

Estaba todo dispuesto a levantarse, ponerse su ropa e irse cuando ella habló. "Por qué viniste aquí esta noche, Heero?"

Era una pregunta que se había hecho una y otra vez, cada vez que se empujaba en su calidez. Pero no había sido capaz de salir con una respuesta razonable para su propia mente, y definitivamente no una que pudiera darle. Qué habría dicho? 'Te vi masturbándote y estaba cansado de hacerlo solo'? No. Pero tampoco vociferaría la muy irracional explicación que tal vez era la verdad.

'Te necesité.'

"No lo sé," respondió eventualmente.

"Cuánto tiempo estuviste observándome…?" Aunque él no podía ver su rostro, podía decir que estaba sonrojada.

"Siempre estoy observándote, Relena."

"Te gusta más eso que estar conmigo?" Su silencio la hizo rodarse de nuevo y sostenerse sobre un codo para verlo mejor. "Debe ser, o no estarías muriendo por salir de aquí."

Si hubiese ayudado, le habría gustado sujetar sus hombros y sacarle la verdad. "Te lastimé. Te violé. No merezco estar aquí."

Los ojos de Relena se agacharon, y también notó la mancha que había dejado atrás su virginidad. No era mucho, sólo un suave tono rosa, ciertamente no el desastre carmesí que sus novelas románticas la habían llevado a creer que sería después de su primera vez. "Puedes irte y podemos regresar a jugar tus juegos. Pero estoy cansada de ellos, Heero. Estoy tan cansada del baile, de pensar, los altos y los bajos." Lo miró; determinación había reemplazado la mirada perdida en sus ojos. "Esta noche no hiciste nada que no te haya imaginado hacer cientos de veces en mis sueños. De acuerdo, esos sueños tenían pétalos de rosas y champaña, pero aún en ellos me deseabas." Pausó para tomar un respiro. "Me deseas, Heero?"

Él no podía mentir; estaba desnudo en frente de ella en más formas que sólo una. "Sí," dijo finalmente. "Te deseo."

Ella se desplomó sobre las almohadas. "Puedes tenerme. Tal vez no para siempre… necesito más para durar para siempre. Pero por ahora…" El aliento de Relena se atascó en su garganta. "También te quiero."

Heero de nuevo miró al techo. Ella estaba ofreciéndole más que sólo su cuerpo; estaba ofreciéndole más que su corazón. Estaba dándole una oportunidad de redención. Podría compensar cada error que había cometido desde que explotó en ella sin avisar. Y tal vez no duraría para siempre.

Pero entonces, pensó él mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo y buscaba sus suaves y dóciles labios, tal vez sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por encima, el circo parecía ser el último lugar posible donde alguien podía estar aburrido. Pero aburrido era como se sentía Trowa Barton. Aburrido y tenso y culpable por ambas.

Las luces en L3-24378 estaban apagadas, pero él estaba bien despierto. Era una noche rara en la que durmiera bien. Usualmente eran pesadillas las que lo mantenían despierto. Esa noche, era una decisión que tenía que tomar.

Hizo a un lado su disfraz, habiendo terminado de coser un rápido parche al enorme pantalón verde. Uno de los cuchillos de Catherine no había golpeado su marca y había cortado un buen agujero en el material.

Catherine. Qué diría ella si le dijera cómo se estaba sintiendo? Después de todo lo que había hecho por él, dándole un hogar cuando no tenía absolutamente otra lugar a donde ir, dándole un trabajo… le debía más que sólo un rápido adiós. Especialmente ahora que compartían más que sólo una rutina de circo.

Él se levantó de las escaleras metálicas del trailer de Catherine y regresó adentro. Estaba dormida en la cama que compartían; sus rizos castaños esparcidos sobre su almohada. Trowa suspiró. Iba a ser un desastre. Iba a lastimarla. Y no podría evitarse.

Porque no era más una cuestión de *si* se iba. Mientras que su nocturna comunicación con la Base de los Preventivos, era sólo una cuestión de cuándo.

Los ojos de Catherine se abrieron y le dio una adormilada y sexy sonrisa. "No hay luz todavía. Regresa a la cama."

Trowa permaneció de pie. "Es hora, Catherine."

Ella se sentó sobre sus codos, las sábanas peligrosamente cerca de deslizarse y exponer sus senos. No tenía que preguntar; de alguna forma, lo sentía todo. "Te quieren de vuelta." Hubo una pausa. "Cuándo?"

"Tan pronto como sea posible."

"Ya veo." A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, su labio inferior temblaba. "Tienes que irte, Trowa. No eres feliz aquí." Él abrió su boca para protestar, pero ella lo detuvo. "Lo veo en tus ojos. Había vida en ellos después de la guerra, pero se desvaneció otra vez."

Él descolgó su cabeza. "Tú me haces feliz. Lo haces."

"Lo sé," susurró ella. "Pero no es suficiente, verdad?"

"Podrías venir conmigo." No hubo súplica en su tono, pero no podía odiarlo por eso. Al menos estaba pidiéndolo. "Deja el circo y ve a la Tierra conmigo."

Catherine sacudió su cabeza. "No. Esta colonia es mi hogar. El circo es mi mundo. Puedes entenderlo?"

"Puedo." Él avanzó y se arrodilló junto a la cama. Tomando una de sus delgadas manos en la callosa suya, la presionó contra el centro de su pecho desnudo. "Eres la única persona que ha entrado aquí."

Porque quería creer eso, Catherine asintió. "Ven aquí." Ella levantó las sábanas; Trowa se deslizó entre ellas y haló su cuerpo contra el suyo una última vez.

Cuando le hacía el amor, ella encontraba muy fácil olvidar que Quatre Winner existía.

Él se fue después de que se quedara dormida, pero se tomó un momento para admirar su suave piel enrojecida con placer. Era exactamente como quería recordarla si nunca se encontraban otra vez. Con una pequeña bolsa de sus cosas, Trowa dejó atrás una parte de su vida para buscar otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La euforia de estar con Heero sólo duró dos semanas.

Él no era un amante tierno y paciente, pero en el despertar de su violencia inicial, se moldeaba en uno generoso. Mientras para Relena, ella se adaptaba rápidamente. Para el amanecer, sus ojos habían estado abiertos al placer del acto y para cuando el sol caía de nuevo, ya había aprendido cómo hacerlo rogar.

Su vida continuó con todas las obligaciones y responsabilidades que llegaban con su posición, y verdadera a su asignación, él permaneció a su lado como su guardaespaldas. Incluso cenó con Quatre, en una actitud estrictamente amistosa, aunque ni sus poderes de negociación habían detenido a Heero de unírseles. A Quatre no pareció importarle, pero mencionó durante la noche que sus negocios estaban acalorándose, y que no tenía idea de cuándo podría verla de nuevo. Ante esto, Heero sonrió.

Pero de noche, sus títulos eran despojados y sólo tenían que ser Heero y Relena hasta que el sol saliera otra vez.

Ella amaba tocarlo. Desvestirlo se tornaba placentero mientras exponía cada pulgada de su poderoso cuerpo. Su piel era de unos tonos más oscuros que su blanca complexión; era seda bronceada sobre músculos fuertes. El contraste era maravilloso, incluso, cuando sus extremidades estaban entrelazadas. Tal vez lo más sorprendente que descubrió fue el tatuaje justo debajo de su ombligo, una retorcida masa de espinas. Juró que era culpa de Duo por embriagarlo y llevarlo a una tienda de tatuajes dos años atrás. Ella simplemente había reído, lo besó, y continuó hasta que él dejó de hablar.

Él devolvió el favor cientos de veces; con frecuencia ella tenía la sensación de que estaba haciendo un mapa mental de su cuerpo. Sus costillas eran cosquillosas, este lugar la hacía gimotear cuando pasaba su lengua sobre ella, y así sucesivamente. No le importaba cuando la acostaba sobre las sábanas y comenzaba a explorar de nuevo. Era fácil olvidar que eso posiblemente no podía durar para siempre.

Y no lo hizo.

Dos semanas después, Relena despertó sola. Heero le había avisado que tenía una reunión temprano en la Base de los Preventivos, para que no se alarmara. Aún podía ver la impresión de su cabeza en la otra almohada; pasaba los primeros minutos de su día con su cabeza hundida en ella, inhalando su aroma.

Podría haberse quedado todo el día, pero sus obligaciones no esperarían mientras se deleitaba en las secuelas de otra maravillosa noche con su amante. Relena sonrió y abrazó su almohada una última vez. En tanto como sabía en ese momento, tendrían otra noche como la última a la vuelta de la esquina.

Permitiéndose un momento final de pereza, se obligó a salir de la cama, ponerse un pijama y una bata, y bajar a la cocina para un te con tostadas. Permaneció en frente del espejo de su tocador, cepillando su cabello mientras esperaba.

La mucama entró a la habitación veinte minutos después y gritó. La bandeja del desayuno de Relena aterrizó en la alfombra en un terrible estrépito de vidrio y plata.

La Presidenta yacía en forma similar en el piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6: Hermanos en armas

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 6 - Hermanos en armas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Milliardo vio a su hermana por primera vez en ocho años mientras era sacada de la Mansión Presidencial en una camilla. Había tomado mucho tiempo, unos cuántos créditos y un destello de la vencida placa de los Preventivos de Noin para lograr que su auto rentado pasara la seguridad; justo cuando les habían permitido acceso, una ambulancia los había pasado por las puertas, dirigiéndose a la casa principal.

Sin titubear, la siguió, acelerando tras el vehículo de emergencia. Pero no les fue permitido seguir a los paramédicos adentro de la casa. Quería gritarle al personal y a la seguridad de Relena, decirles exactamente quién era, pero habría sido tonto. Milliardo Peacecraft estaba muerto para el mundo y este no era momento para una resurrección.

Todo en lo que podía pensar cuando finalmente la vio en la camilla era en lo hermosa que había madurado. Apenas vio la máscara de oxígeno que le cubría medio rostro, o el brazalete de la presión sanguínea alrededor de su brazo. Su hermana menor se había convertido en una mujer y se lo había perdido todo. Y ahora su peor temor se estaba haciendo realidad… que realmente pudiera ser muy tarde para reponerlo.

Noin lo contuvo en los siguientes minutos. Fue ella quien averiguó a qué hospital estaba siendo llevada Relena, y fue ella quien los condujo al Centro Médico de los Preventivos, un sub-edificio del complejo de los Preventivos, donde en una de las ironías más grandes de la vida, la Dra. Sally Po estaba de turno.

Sally, siendo una oficial discreta y buena amiga, no llamó la atención de la pareja cuando los vio esperando en el lobby después de terminar su revisión inicial de la Presidenta. Si tenía preguntas sobre su repentina reaparición después de tantos años, sabía suficiente para darse cuenta que mejor las respondería después en otro momento.

"Ella va a estar bien?" Le preguntó Noin a su vieja amiga cuando se les aproximó en su bata, una grave mirada en su rostro.

"Está entrando y saliendo de la consciencia, pero cuando está despierta, tiene mucho dolor. Una migraña, dice, pero creo que es más que eso." Titubeó. "Hay algunas señales de… trauma… um… sexual." Sally se apresuró cuando los ojos de Milliardo se abrieron, enfurecidos. "Realmente estoy dudando decir mucho más, hasta que su historia médica sea transferida de su doctor privado, y tenga una oportunidad de hablar con la Presidenta misma."

"Qué hay del veneno?" preguntó Noin, observando a su novio con ojos preocupados.

Sally frunció. "Veneno? De qué estás…?"

"Preventivos Wind y Fire." La voz de Lady Une interrumpió su conversación, y todos los tres se giraron para verla. Con sus brazos cruzados sobre su uniforme, les asintió. "Bienvenidos a casa. Mis simpatías están con tu hermana. Su enfermedad es muy desafortunada. Pero por el bien de la seguridad interestelar, podrían guardar cualquier información que crean tener para ustedes?" Ella volvió su atención hacia Sally. "La Presidenta está lo estable suficiente para transportarla a otras instalaciones?"

"No," respondió Sally, fríamente.

"Estabilízala entonces."

La frente de Milliardo se reunió en un frunce. "Esperen un minuto. No me importa quien tenga habilitación y quien no. La vida de mi hermana ha sido amenazada y yo…" Se detuvo corto, mirando algo sobre el hombro de Lady Une.

Noin siguió la mirada de su novio hasta que pudo ver qué había captado su atención. Heero Yuy había atravesado el primer juego de puertas conduciendo a la sala de emergencia. Atravesó el segundo y corrió directo hacia ellos.

"Dónde está?" demandó él. "Dónde está Relena?"

Nadie tuvo una oportunidad para responderle al joven. El puño de Milliardo hizo impacto directo con su rostro unos cuantos segundos después. El inesperado golpe derribó al Soldado Perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shh! Está volviendo en sí."

Relena abrió sus ojos. Todo el mundo estaba borroso, pero podía distinguir unos rostros familiares suspendidos sobre ella. "Dra. Po?" Parpadeó. "Milliardo?"

El hermano que no había visto en ochos años, y que no había sabido que existía durante los primeros quince de su vida la miraba, su rostro ilegible. Parecía aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo, confundido y furioso. "Cómo te sientes?" preguntó él.

Consideró la pregunta por un momento. Su cabeza punzaba, sus extremidades dolían y su boca se sentía como si se hubiese tragado una taza de aserrín. "Bien," respondió ella. "Dónde estoy?"

"En la bahía médica de los Preventivos. Has estado inconsciente por un par de horas." Milliardo aclaró su garganta. "Relena, fuiste encontrada desmayada en tu piso… y parece que podrías haber sido…" Se detuvo, incapaz de forzar la palabra.

"Sido qué?" Relena miró alrededor, buscando a Sally. "Sido qué?"

La rubia doctora suspiró, completamente exasperada con el hermano de su paciente. "Está bien. Voy a necesitar unos minutos a solas con la Presidenta. Debes ir a decirle a Lucrezia que está despierta. También," contuvo una sonrisa. "el Comandante Yuy probablemente salió de rayos X. También le gustaría saber."

Relena frunció. "Rayos X? Qué le pasó a Heero?"

Frunciendo, Milliardo se enderezó. "Nada que no hubiese pedido por mucho tiempo." Incómodamente, tomó la mano de su hermana y levantó el revés hacia sus labios en un fraternal beso. "Ahora Lu y yo estamos aquí. No estás sola."

Insegura de cómo responder, Relena le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Él se fue un segundo después, y dejó caer la sonrisa. "No tengo idea de qué está pasando."

Sally fue compasiva mientras ajustaba la intravenosa de Relena. "Señora Presidenta, estoy segura que tienes muchas preguntas, pero antes de responderlas, tengo unas propias." Tomó un respiro. "Cuando ingresaste, tuve que examinarte completamente. Y encontré… evidencia de que podrías haber sido violada. Puedes recordar algo de eso?"

"Um…" El rostro de Relena estaba ardiendo. "No fui violada. He estado… involucrada con… alguien últimamente. Y nosotros… temprano esta mañana…" Pausó. "Puede ser un poco rudo."

"Ya veo. Siento saltar a conclusiones," se disculpó Sally. **Y por decirle algo de eso a tu hermano.**

Relena frotó su sonrosada mejilla. "Por favor dime si algo le pasó a Heero?"

Su curiosidad sobre quién había estado compartiendo la cama de la Presidenta se sació inmediatamente. Nunca podría haber imaginado a Heero Yuy, el soldado, y a Relena Peacecraft, la princesa del mundo, encontrando ese tipo de relación, pero extrañamente, parecía bien.

"Él está bien. Recibió un golpe en la cara, y quisimos asegurarnos de que nada se hubiese roto, eso es todo. Ahora, si podemos regresar al asunto de tu salud…"

"Un golpe en la cara?" La interrumpió Relena. "Fue golpeado? Por quién?"

Sally suspiró. "Vamos a decir que tu hermano nunca se disculpará por saltar a conclusiones." Su paciente llevó una pálida mano a su boca. "Señora Presidenta, sólo tengo unos minutos. Están haciendo arreglos para que seas transferida a tu clínica privada en una hora. Quiero ayudarte, pero hay todo un asunto de seguridad. Ahora, he encontrado cosas interesantes cuando analicé tu sangre, pero no puedo darle sentido sin saber qué estoy mirando."

"Puedo imaginarlo." Tomando un profundo respiro, aún cuando fue difícil, Relena cerró sus ojos y le dio a la doctora un breve recuento de la situación. "Todo esto es por el veneno?" preguntó al final, insegura de si realmente quería una respuesta o no.

"Eso creo," respondió Sally en una suave voz. "Señora Presidenta… de lo que puedo decir, cualquiera que sea el agente que te fue introducido, está comenzando a afectar numerosos sistemas en tu cuerpo, incluyendo tu sistema nervioso, lo cual es por qué has estado teniendo dolores de cabeza y debilidad muscular. Tu sistema inmune probablemente también está bajo ataque, lo cual te deja susceptible a todo tipo de cosas. Resfriados, fiebres, incluso enfermedades. Básicamente…"

"Mi cuerpo está derrumbándose."

Sally titubeó, pero aceptó. "Si hay un antídoto para esta mitad del veneno supuestamente inocuo, necesita ser encontrado pronto."

"Ellos están intentando… Heero está intentando." Relena abrió sus ojos, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. "No creo que hayan tenido mucha suerte."

"Entonces algo necesita hacerse." Sally se inclinó. "Entiendo las razones para mantener al público ignorante, pero si alguien allá afuera tiene alguna información, sin importar lo que pudiera ser, podría ayudarnos a reducir el patógeno y eliminarlo."

"Estás sugiriendo que haga una especie de anuncio?"

"Podría terminar salvando tu vida."

Relena mordisqueó su labio inferior; el corazón de Sally se arrugó. Justo entonces, la persona más poderosa en el mundo sólo era una atemorizada mujer, muy joven para la sentencia de muerte pendiendo sobre su cabeza. Pero ella no iba a ceder ante el temor. Tragando, asintió. "Lo haré. Tienes algunas sugerencias hasta entonces?"

"Guardar cama." Sally le dio una mirada. "Y digo descanso en serio, nada más que pase en una cama."

"Por supuesto," murmuró Relena.

"Realmente no sé qué más decirte. Podría ordenarte tomar unas vacaciones indefinidas, pero dudo altamente que lo hagas. Imagino que podría ordenarle al Comandante Yuy insistir en las vacaciones, y aún no lo harías." La doctora suspiró de nuevo. "Entonces, todo lo que puedo pedir es que al menos lo tomes con calma. Podría no parecerlo, Señora Presidenta, pero el mundo no se destruirá si tomas una siesta diaria de una hora."

Relena sonrió suavemente. "Esperemos que no."

"Está bien, momento de dejarte descansar, porque Lady Une está determinada a moverte. No creo que confíe en mi."

"Yo sí, Dra. Po. Gracias."

Sally palpó el brazo de Relena. "Vas a superar esto. Si necesitas algo, sabes cómo contactarme." Con otra sonrisa, se movió hacia la puerta de la habitación. "Oh y una cosa más. Si planeas continuar teniendo sexo, quiero que te asegures de estar protegida. Si necesitas alguna ayuda en esa área, también estoy aquí para ti."

La mano de Relena regresó a su boca mientras partía la doctora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su quijada dolía, pero Heero estaba muy acostumbrado al dolor para dejar que le molestara. El puñetazo de Zechs había sido poderoso y bien puesto, y podría haberlo derribado, pero en comparación con los dolores que había enfrentado en su vida, no fue nada.

Les había tomado a Wufei y al recién asignado Trowa llevarlo a rayos X a la orden de Sally Po. Podría haberles dicho que nada se había roto y quedarse atrás en caso de que Relena despertara, pero había dado la orden como médico, y estaba sujeto a ella. Fue una gran inconveniencia, teniendo que pensar en algo tan trivial como un golpe de su viejo enemigo mientras Relena estaba inconsciente.

Mientras regresaba a las salas de observación con Wufei y Trowa detrás, Heero cerró sus puños. No había dicho una palabra, excepto para inquirir por Relena, desde que Lady Une había recibido la noticia de que Relena había sido llevada a la bahía médica en medio de su reunión. Sin esperar órdenes, había salido de la oficina. Relena había sido lastimada. Y no había estado ahí para detenerlo.

Lamió la comisura de su boca y saboreó sangre seca. No la había visto todavía, pero su imaginación había creado imágenes tan horribles mientras se quedaba quieto para los rayos X que casi había saltado de la mesa en medio de los escáneres. Sólo sus compañeros afuera de la puerta lo habían mantenido en línea; supuso que les debía de cierta forma. Pero ninguno de ellos posiblemente podría entender el poder de su culpa. Su único trabajo en el mundo era mantener a salvo a Relena, y había fallado.

"Yuy, ella está bajo llave. No vas a poder verla, así que cuál es la prisa?" Llamó Wufei tras él.

"Entraré," gruñó en respuesta.

"No con Zechs guardando esa llave." La voz de Trowa era una extraña adición, pero Heero no podía estar molesto por que el hombre estuviera ahí. Entre más experimentada sea la ayuda que tengan para encontrar a los bastardos que le hicieron esto a Relena, mejor. "Él es su familia; tú no."

Wufei añadió, "Sólo eres su guardaespaldas, y no oficialmente."

Heero se detuvo y se giró hacia sus compañeros. "Soy más que eso. Ella me ve como más que eso."

"Ella es una mujer," el chino se atrevió a continuar. "Fornícala unas cuantas veces y comenzará a escoger su anillo de…"

Envolviendo su mano alrededor de la garganta de Wufei, Heero empujó al hombre contra la pared. "Esta es una advertencia. Sólo tienes una."

No completamente intimidado, Wufei frunció sus ojos. "Ella te ha atrapado, verdad?"

Con un ahogado gruñido, Heero lo liberó y continuó su camino como si no existiera más.

Trowa arqueó una ceja, aunque no era visible bajo su cortina de cabello. "Creo que eso lo responde. Nunca pensé que vería el día."

"Nada saldrá de eso. Él nunca podría manejar el tipo de vida que ella querría." Wufei masajeó su cuello.

"Supongo que eso…" Trowa se desvaneció mientras captaba un vistazo de algo por el corredor.

Wufei frunció. "Qué?" Él giró su cabeza para seguir la mirada de su compañero. Quatre Winner estaba al final del corredor, un gran ramo de flores en sus manos. No los había notado; aparentemente estaba buscando una habitación en particular. "Bueno. Ahora parece que todo lo que necesitamos es que Maxwell llegue para tener una reunión."

Su voz captó la atención de Quatre y el rubio los miró. Cuando se paralizó en una posición similar a la de Trowa, Wufei sacudió su cabeza. "Estaré en nuestra oficina. Trabajando de verdad."

Trowa apenas lo notó irse. Algo lo llevó a avanzar, y continuar avanzando. Quatre hizo lo mismo, pero con más titubeo.

"Trowa," rompió el silencio que se había amasado entre ellos. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Sí."

Quatre aclaró su garganta. "Te ves bien. Digo… estás… bien."

"Tú también."

"Regresaste con los Preventivos?" Él sacudió su cabeza. "Por supuesto que sí. El uniforme. Entonces dejaste el circo?"

"Era hora," dijo Trowa.

"Y a Catherine no le importó?"

Trowa bajó sus ojos por un momento. "Ella siempre ha sido comprensiva." Pausó. "Lo entendió, sabes. No fue ella quien…"

"Lo sé," interrumpió Quatre. "Fuiste tú. Créeme, recibí el mensaje entonces, y no lo he olvidado."

Casi hace una mueca ante la amargura que había vencido al otro hombre. "Fui yo. Pero no es lo que crees. No estaba… avergonzado de…"

"Escucha, este no es el mejor lugar en el mundo para tener esta conversación." Quatre miró las flores en sus brazos. "Estoy aquí para visitar a una amiga."

"Relena Peacecraft?"

El rubio asintió. "Así que, si me disculpas…"

"Quatre." Trowa alcanzó y atrapó la manga de su costoso traje antes de que pudiera irse. "Nunca quise lastimarte."

"Duerme tranquilo, Trowa. No lo hiciste." Su sonrisa fue pesarosa. "No eres el único que cometió un error entonces." Zafándose del agarre del hombre, Quatre se giró y alejó, justo como Trowa lo hizo cuatro años atrás después de una noche que ninguno de ellos pareció olvidar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era verdad que Milliardo tenía una fuerte seguridad alrededor de la habitación de Relena, pero escasamente fue suficiente para detener a un determinado Heero. Sólo bastó que un guardia se girara de espalda por un momento para darle pleno tiempo para escabullirse en la habitación.

Lo que vio lo hizo detenerse en seco. Relena estaba dormida, su cabello dorado brillante contra las blancas sábanas del hospital. Estaba recostada de costado y conectada a otra intravenosa; no despertó cuando entró. Su dura expresión se relajó; no parecía tener dolor en el momento. Pero no tenía idea de lo que había pasado después de haberse ido para su reunión, un error que nunca planeaba cometer otra vez. Había sido tonto pensar que dejarla en el calor de su compartida cama por cualquier cantidad de tiempo estaría bien. Ella no era de vidrio y no se quebraría sin él, pero aún lo necesitaba.

**Y tú la necesitas.**

Caminó hacia la cama y miró a la mujer que se había vuelto una enorme parte de su vida. Tanto había cambiado desde la última vez que habían estado así en el hospital. Él había cambiado. Ella lo había cambiado.

"Relena," susurró él.

Sus párpados se movieron y abrieron. "Hola," susurró ella. "Tu cara está bien?"

"No te preocupes por mi. Dime qué pasa."

Ella levantó levemente un hombro. "Me desmayé otra vez. La Dra. Po cree que es el veneno." Los ojos de Relena se aguaron. "Está haciéndome algo, Heero. Algo que no esperaban."

Él contuvo su lengua, no queriendo perturbarla más al sugerir que tal vez esta fue la intención del perpetrador todo el tiempo. "Nada va a pasarte. Ellos te quieren viva, Relena."

"También lo creo." Su voz ahora era más fuerte. "Lo cual es por qué… he decidido anunciarle mi condición al público." Antes de que pudiera protestar, levantó su mano tanto como pudo. "Si creen que estoy muriendo, podría hacerlos hablar. Y eso te daría más para continuar. La investigación… está estancada, verdad?"

"Sí," respondió, incapaz de mentirle. "El rastro está frío."

Relena cerró sus ojos por un momento. "Este es el mejor camino, Heero. No puedo esconderme de esto para siempre."

"Está bien," dijo después de un momento. "No me gusta, pero tienes razón."

"Estarás ahí conmigo cuando de el discurso?"

Él asintió, y luego, notando que sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, le dio un simple, "Sí."

"Mi hermano está aquí ahora. Una vez que la prensa lo descubra, estarán acampados permanentemente en mi puerta, incluso más de lo que usualmente están. No habrá mucho tiempo para que nosotros…" Ella abrió sus ojos y buscó su mano. "Siento como si perdiera algo que acabo de encontrar."

"No lo harás." Heero sostuvo su mano con ambas suyas. "No voy a ir a ningún lado. No me importa lo que alguien piense o diga."

"Tampoco quiero preocuparme." Ella lo miró sin reserva. "Te amo, Heero. Y eso es suficiente por ahora." Relena se acomodó en la almohada, sus ojos se cerraron una vez más. "Podemos hacerlo suficiente por ahora."

Su respiración se reguló después de unos momentos y Heero depositó su mano en la cama. Podría observarla dormir para siempre. Con más afecto que hubiese ejercitado en su vida, se inclinó y presionó un beso en su frente.

"A menos que quieras emparejar golpes, sugiero que te alejes de mi hermana."

Heero se enderezó, pero no giró. "Me debes el primero, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar."

"Dije que te alejes de ella. No eres lo suficientemente bueno para estar cerca de ella." La voz de Milliardo era baja y cortante.

"Y yo digo, quién eres tú para dar órdenes en lo que se refiere a Relena?" Heero miró sobre su hombro, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. "Perdiste el derecho a la protección fraternal cuando trataste de matar todo por lo que ella luchaba."

Milliardo cruzó sus brazos por su camisa gris. "Puedo enmendar mis errores pasados."

"Y yo continúo cometiendo más?" Heero se encogió. "Probablemente. A ella no parece importarle."

"Siempre has interrumpido el flujo de su sentido común," respondió entre dientes. "Qué más le has hecho?" Heero no dijo nada. "Te has metido en su cama? La has hecho enamorarse más de ti? Entusiasmándola con todo tipo de promesas que no tienes intención de cumplir?"

"Lo que pasa entre Relena y yo se queda entre Relena y yo."

Milliardo sacudió su cabeza. "No tienes idea de cuánto podrías arruinar su vida y su carrera, verdad? Todo lo que basta es que un reportero tenga una pista, o dios no quiera, tome una foto de ustedes dos incluso mirándose… y eso es. Se la comerían viva. La ensuciada princesa dorada." Resoplando, Heero desvió la mirada. "Si hay alguna pequeña parte de tu negro corazón que se preocupa por ella, lo terminarás. Antes de que ella termine pagándolo por el resto de su vida."

Él miró a Relena. Los brillantes mechones de su cabello, el pálido rosa de sus labios, la crema de su complexión… era la visión de un ángel. Si su hermano tenía razón, y se descubriera que lo había dejado tenerla como una prostituta en la calle, esa imagen se iría para siempre. Quería tocarla, pero ya había muchas manchas de sus manos.

Las palmas de Heero se cerraron antes de ceder y alcanzar por ella. Las aflojó y secó sus sudorosas palmas en sus pantalones. "Ella me ama. Y yo…"

Hubo un titubeante golpe en la puerta. Un momento después se abrió, revelando a Quatre, medio escondido tras un ramo de orquídeas. "He llegado en mal momento?" preguntó él.

"En absoluto," dijo Milliardo, no completamente complacido. "El Comandante Yuy ya se iba."

Mientras Quatre entraba, Heero lo miró antes de sacudir su cabeza, completamente disgustado. "He tenido todo lo que puedo soportar de…"

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Noin apareció. "Vienen a transferir a Relena. Han logrado contenerse de derramar algo de sangre?"

"Escasamente, de como se ven las cosas," respondió Quatre.

Milliardo tomó la mano de su novia. "Todo está bien."

Ella frunció sus labios. "No te creo."

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Lady Une entró junto con Sally y una silla de ruedas. "La Presidenta está dormida?" preguntó, innecesariamente mientras todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarla para averiguarlo. Los ojos de Une se fruncieron. "Por qué hay tantas personas aquí? La seguridad no significa nada para nadie?"

"No hay punto en eso," le dijo Heero. "Relena va a hacer una declaración pública sobre su condición."

"Oh, sí?" Une miró a Sally mientras la mujer removía la intravenosa de Relena. Su paciente frunció e hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no despertó. "Me pregunto de dónde sacó una idea como esa."

Sally comenzó a vendar la cintura de la Presidenta. "No tengo idea, señora."

"No importa por ahora. Ya hay reporteros allá afuera que siguieron la ambulancia desde la mansión. Necesitamos sacarla de aquí sin ser la noticia de la noche. Alguien puede manejar eso?"

En respuesta a su superior, Heero gentilmente alzó a Relena de la cama. Ella se movió, acunando su mejilla contra su hombro. "Hay una entrada trasera. Traigan su auto." Él pasó la silla de ruedas y se detuvo en la puerta, esperando a que fuera abierta.

Quatre alcanzó el pomo de la puerta. "La tienes?" preguntó suavemente. La pregunta no tenía nada que ver con el agarre del otro hombre en la Presidenta.

Heero inclinó su cabeza. "La tengo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo 7: Cuando te necesito

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tan simple como eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 7 - Cuando te necesito**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Puedo traerte algo, nena? Lo digo en serio… cualquier cosa. Nómbralo y es tuyo. Helado, almohadas, masaje en los pies." Duo masajeó la baja espalda de su esposa en lentos y gentiles círculos. "Hilde-nena?"

La mujer inhaló varios respiros cortos y los exhaló al mismo tiempo. Cuatro horas en trabajo de parto y ya estaba más que lista para agarrar los fórceps y sacarse el niño. Infortunadamente, parecía que todo el proceso apenas había comenzado.

"Duo, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo. Pero si no dejas de hablar en mi oído, lo arreglaré para que nunca puedas fecundar otro hijo nunca más!"

Él parpadeó, pero tomó con calma el arranque. Estaba adolorida, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Lo que había comenzado como unos cólicos después del desayuno había escalado en contracciones cada veinte minutos que parecían empeorar cada vez.

"Lo siento, nena. Intentaré estar callado."

Tal vez eran las hormonas, o lo increíblemente maravillado que estaba, aún cuando estaba en su actual estado, pero Hilde comenzó a llorar. "Duo, esto realmente da miedo!"

"Lo sé." Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor, meciéndose gentilmente. "Aquí estoy. No voy a ir a ningún lado. Y vamos a hacer esto."

Hilde se sonó contra su hombro. "Fácil para ti decirlo."

"Sí." Sonriendo, Duo le dio un suave beso. "Te ves hermosa, nena."

"Mientes. Pero te amo por eso." Ella secó sus mejillas y apuntó al TV. "Necesito una distracción."

"No soy una buena distracción?" protestó él.

"Necesito mis series."

Besándola de nuevo, alcanzó por el remoto y la encendió. Usualmente Hilde no era el tipo de mujer de series, pero desde que le había sido ordenado salir de la chatarrería temprano en su embarazo por su doctor, había tenido mucho tiempo libre para engancharse en los programas. Él encontró rápido su favorito, llegando a una ardiente e intensa escena de amor con muchas velas y música de saxofón.

"No lo hagas, Meredith!" Llamó Hilde a la mujer medio desnuda en pantalla. Colocó una mano en su vientre. "No vale el dolor!"

Duo cambió el canal. "Vamos a encontrar algo menos excitante." Se detuvo en otro programa, esta vez interrumpiendo una pelea de gatos entre dos mujeres bien vestidas. "Bien, aquí algo que puedo soportar! Viejas golpeando viejas."

"Cuidado, Maxwell," Hilde frunció.

Él levantó sus manos en protesta. "Qué? Qué hice? En verdad, nena, soy un inocente…"

"Interrumpimos nuestra programación habitual para una noticia especial."

Duo miró de nuevo la TV. "Mira, trajiste la mala suerte!" Hilde giró sus ojos.

"Buenas tardes. Soy Marcus Wake en el Centro de Noticias de L2 donde hemos recibido información de que en unos minutos, la Presidenta Relena Peacecraft hará una declaración pública desde la Mansión Presidencial en la Tierra. El avance que nos dieron fue vago, pero se cree que el discurso de la Presidenta es personal, más que político, ciertamente una anormalidad en una administración privada."

Con sus dolores de parto olvidados, Hilde le frunció a la TV. "Relena nunca discute su vida personal con el público. Sin excepciones."

"Lo sé." Duo subió el volumen, su propio frunce revelaba su preocupación.

"Vamos en vivo a la Mansión Presidencial. La Presidenta de las Naciones Unidas de la Esfera Terrestre, Relena Peacecraft."

El presentador rápidamente fue reemplazado por una concurrida sala de prensa de la mansión. Había un podio vacío que exhibía el sello presidencial así como los micrófonos de una docena de noticieros. Después de un momento, Relena subió al podio; encaró los continuos destellos de las cámaras con ojo entrenado.

"Se ve tan pálida," comentó Hilde. "No supones que está enferma o algo?"

"Buenas tardes," comenzó Relena después de aclarar su garganta gentilmente. "He tenido muchas obligaciones difíciles como Presidenta, pero la responsabilidad de dar esta declaración es tal vez el intento más personal de mi carrera." Después de un respiro, continuó. "En semanas recientes, una amenaza contra la administración y mi vida ha sido instigada por grupos desconocidos. Y mientras nuestros Preventivos están empleando sus ilimitados recursos y habilidades para encontrar a los perpetradores, esta amenaza ha comenzado a afectar mi salud." Relena se apoyó con los costados del podio. "En mi cuerpo, hay media dosis de un veneno que no estaba dirigido a hacerme daño hasta que la otra mitad fuera introducida. Desafortunadamente, ha reaccionado mal con mis sistemas y han comenzado… a fallar."

Hilde dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo; Duo parpadeó varias veces.

"Estoy haciendo pública esta información con dos propósitos. No renunciaré a la Presidencia mientras aún sea capaz de mantener la posición, pero muchas de mis más estresantes responsabilidades recaerán en mi vice presidente, y aprecio mucho su cooperación y apoyo." Pausó por un momento. "Mi segundo propósito es más egoísta. Presento una apelación a alguien involucrado en el complot contra mi vida o alguien que sepa algo de él. Cual sea el veneno que me dieron no está trabajando como lo planearon. Y si no se hace algo pronto, muy bien podría morir antes de que su propósito sea llevado a cabo. Por favor, si saben algo, contacten a los Preventivos, anónimamente si lo desean." Ella miró a la cámara con ojos aguados. "Gracias. Siento no poder aceptar preguntas, pero mi secretario de prensa estará más que feliz de hacerlo."

Con eso, Relena bajó del podio. Heero apareció fuera de cámara en su uniforme oliva; depositó un brazo a su alrededor para guiarla lejos.

Duo calló el TV, y la habitación quedó completamente en silencio por un largo momento. "Está muriendo," dijo él finalmente.

Las lágrimas de Hilde cayeron en continuos ríos por sus enrojecidas mejillas. "Está siendo tan valiente. No puedo creerlo… haciendo de lado toda la basura política, cómo podría alguien tratar de matarla? Ella es la persona más amable en todo el mundo!"

"La mejor fuera de todos nosotros, de seguro." El mentón de Duo descansaba en su pecho. "No hay tal cosa como la justicia; Wufei puede ir a joder su justicia." Sus puños estaban apretados alrededor de los costados metálicos de la cama de Hilde. "Si ella muere, todo lo que hice… cada persona que maté, cada vida que destruí, todo… será por nada, nena. Nada."

"Por favor no digas eso, Duo." Ignorando sus lágrimas, ella zafó sus manos de las barras y las puso en su estómago. "Heero estaba ahí con ella. No la dejará morir."

Su esposo se agachó hasta que pudo apoyar su mejilla en el montículo de su hijo. Pronto conocería a la personita, pero en ese momento todo lo que podía hacer era pensar… cómo podría traer un hijo a un mundo sin equidad, justicia o paz? Por supuesto, razonó, era un poco tarde para estar pensando en eso. A la verdadera manera Maxwell, decidió pensar en algo más. "Realmente crees que la ama, verdad?"

"Sí. Si lo ha resuelto o no… la ama." Ella inhaló un enorme respiro; todo su cuerpo se tensó. "Contracción…"

La cabeza de Duo se levantó de golpe. "Respira, nena, respira."

"Lo intento…" Después de un momento, lo miró. "Quiero ir a verla. Cuando el bebé pueda viajar. Sé que no somos cercanas ni nada, pero es una amiga. Y creo que podría necesitar tantos de ellos como pueda reunir."

"Lo que quieras, nena." Él besó el revés de su mano. "Como si pudiera decir 'no' ahora. Sería arriesgar mi salud."

La mujer asintió. "Buen chico. Ahora tráeme a ese chico del epidural antes de que las cosas se pongan realmente feas."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba hecho y Relena se alegraba de eso.

En la privacidad de su habitación, se cambió el traje de lino que había usado en frente de las cámaras a un par de bóxers de Heero y una de sus camisetas. La mucama a cargo de hacer la lavandería accidentalmente los había mezclado en la de Relena, un feliz error en lo que concernía a Relena. Si no podía dormir con Heero bajo la mirada observadora de Milliardo, al menos podía estar cerca de él de esta forma.

No había notado cuán adicta se había vuelto a hacer el amor con Heero en sólo dos semanas. Pero ahora, después que otras dos semanas habían pasado mientras se preparaba profesional y personalmente para la conferencia de prensa, se encontró extrañándolo como si una de sus propias extremidades hubiese sido cortada. Aún se quedaba por el corredor y aún la observaba con ojo de guardaespaldas, pero Relena estaba tornándose frustrada con su falla en aparecerse en su habitación, noche tras noche. Quería lo que habían tenido. Lo deseaba. Y si eso la hacía una ramera a los ojos de su hermano, que así sea.

Con un suspiro, Relena se sentó en su cama y examinó la cantidad de medicamentos que adornaban su mesita de noche. Drogas destinadas a irrumpir en su sistema inmune, aliviar las migrañas, ayudarla a recuperar su energía, y luego más drogas para detener a las otras drogas de hacerla retener agua, darle nauseas, o de caer en depresión. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero obligadamente abrió cada botella, sacó una píldora y se las tragó con la ayuda de un vaso de agua.

Justo estaba tomando la última cuando hubo un golpe en su puerta. "Quién es?"

"Soy yo… Lucrezia."

"Entra."

La novia de su hermano, la mujer que la había ayudado durante varios puntos difíciles durante la guerra, entró con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Vine a verte antes de que te metieras en la cama."

"Lo aprecio, pero en verdad, estoy bien." Relena se bebió el resto de su agua e hizo a un lado el vaso. "Aunque me siento como una drogadicta."

Noin asintió compasiva. "Pero una con mucha clase." Pausó. "Milliardo está preocupado por ti. Teme que la conferencia de prensa consumiera mucho de ti."

"Asegúrale que su hermana está hecha de cosas más fuertes que eso." Relena subió sus piernas desnudas en la cama y las recogió bajo su mentón como una niña.

"Quieres hablar de algo?" preguntó la mujer. "No es oficial, pero te considero como, bueno, una hermana, Relena. Espero que puedas pensar lo mismo de mi algún día."

Relena sonrió suavemente. "Puedo ver que pase. Eres muy buena para mi hermano. Y después de todo… merece algo bueno." Ella colocó su labio inferior entre sus dientes por un segundo. "Eres religiosa?"

"Católica de nacimiento," respondió Noin. "Pero han pasado años."

"Para mi, también. Heero no cree en dios; cree en la filosofía de vivir una vida verdadera, porque eso es todo lo que está garantizado. Una vida."

Conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, Noin preguntó, "Qué crees?"

"No lo sé. Nunca he querido pensar en eso. Es mucho más fácil sumergirme en acuerdos económicos y moderar disputas. Pero ahora…" Sacudió su cabeza. "Siento como si *tuviera* que formular al menos una vaga idea."

"No tienes que hacer nada, Relena." Ella avanzó y alcanzó para tocar la suave mejilla de la joven. "Tendrás muchos años para considerar la vida y lo que viene con ella."

Relena cerró sus ojos. La caricia de Noin era aliviadora, pero sus palabras eran simples y comunes. "Tienes razón, por supuesto. Lo siento… los antidepresivos parecen tener el efecto opuesto en mi."

"No te disculpes. Cuando necesites hablar de lo que sea, estoy aquí para ti. Como lo está tu hermano. Puede parecer irracional, pero en su propia y única manera, te ama mucho…"

Sin avisar, la puerta se abrió y Heero entró a la habitación, haciendo que el corazón de Relena saltara. Al ver a Noin, se paralizó.

Noin miró de un lado a otro entre el vacío rostro de Heero y el esperanzado de Relena. Aclarando su garganta, le asintió al joven. "Buenas noches, Comandante Yuy. También has venido a revisar a la Presidenta?"

Heero parpadeó. "Sí. Por supuesto."

"En ese caso, no veo por qué Zechs deba escuchar de esto." Noin se movió hacia la puerta. "Sin embargo, les aconsejaría que ambos sean discretos. Él es un hombre maravilloso, pero hay algunas cosas que no puede manejar." Dándoles una sonrisa, se escabulló fuera de la habitación.

Relena se levantó sobre rodillas temblorosas con anticipación. "Realmente sólo viniste para revisarme?"

"No," respondió Heero. "Relena, yo…"

"Shh." Ella lo invitó con un dedo. "Ven aquí." Cuando estuvo contra ella, Relena retiró su chaqueta de sus hombros. "Te necesito." Lo besó mientras tiraba de la chaqueta.

"Relena… espera…" Heero la alejó el largo de sus brazos. "Necesitas descansar."

"No." Ella atacó su corbata, aflojándola y retirándola. "Te dije lo que necesito." Los botones de su camisa fueron los siguientes; Relena los desabrochó uno por uno. "A ti."

"Escúchame." Él tomó sus manos justo cuando alcanzó el último. "No voy a ponerte de nuevo en el hospital sólo para que podamos fornicar."

Ella hizo una mueca ante las bruscas palabras. "Como sea que quieras llamarlo, lo necesito, Heero. Ya me siento tan muerta." Relena miró hacia la alfombra, conteniendo lágrimas. "Necesito sentir que aún estoy viva."

"Relena…"

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe. "Por favor, Heero. Por favor."

Sus ojos estaban húmedos, sus labios mojados y olía a flores frescas después de la lluvia. No podía hacerlo. No podía alejarse de ella. Con un suspiro que fue más un gruñido, Heero la haló contra su cuerpo y hundió su rostro en su cabello. "Qué demonios me has hecho?"

Ella no llegó a responder. Él tomó sus labios rudamente, conquistando su lengua con la suya; se aferró a su cuerpo como si estuviera hundiéndose. Después de un momento, se separó, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. "Muy rudo… siempre soy muy rudo contigo." Heero la miró. "No esta vez." Él alcanzó y tomó su rostro en sus manos. Cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos de nuevo, el furioso instinto pasó a gentil necesidad.

Relena gimoteó involuntariamente. Él no iba a fornicarla esta vez. Esta vez harían el amor.

Aún besándola suave, pero profundamente, Heero la bajó a la cama. Dejó una mano bajar por su costado mientras se sostenía sobre ella. Ella jadeó cuando sus hábiles dedos se deslizaron bajo el elástico de sus propios shorts. Los bajó por sus contorneadas piernas y rompió su beso mientras los tiraba a un lado. Relena tragó. Aunque conocía cada pulgada de ella, se sentía expuesta a las nuevas y muy primitivas emociones emanando de sus ojos.

"Quítate tu camisa," instruyó él, su voz inusualmente ronca.

Ella se sentó apoyada en sus codos. "Tú primero."

Heero no fue nada sino eficiente. En segundos, terminó el trabajo que ella había comenzado y la miró expectante. Relena sonrió y se sentó completamente. Lenta, provocadoramente cruzó sus brazos sobre su estómago y sujetó el orillo de su camiseta. La retiró lentamente, exponiendo su pecho a su hambrienta mirada pulgada por pulgada. Finalmente, la descartó y se acostó en la cama, su mano subió para cubrir un rosado pezón.

Él nunca había tenido una invitación más dulce. Heero se lanzó por el seno, olvidando temporalmente todo sobre ser gentil. Fue sólo cuando ella gritó de placer y dolor que lo recordó. "Lo siento," susurró él rodeando su pezón. Lamió leve pero insistentemente, haciéndola gemir. Para cuando se movió al otro lado, estaba retorciéndose bajo él, su cabello enredándose contra las sábanas.

Relena cerró sus ojos cuando sus besos comenzaron a descender por su sensible estómago. Era una mujer que buscaba esperanzas. Y si estar envenenada tenía una, esta tenía que ser. Heero alcanzó el centro de su cuerpo y no le tomó hacer mucho para que sus piernas se abrieran para él. Besó su sexo a través de una húmeda capa de algodón; ella mordió duro su labio. Por qué tenía que ser tan maravilloso? Por qué no podría *no* haber cumplido sus sueños? Si no lo hacía, no habría dolor cuando llegaran las despedidas.

Y llegarían. Siempre lo hacían.

Heero retiró su última prenda de ropa. Ya más que lista para él, estaba más jugosa que un melocotón y dos veces más dulce, pensó internamente. Quería tomarse su tiempo. Quería hacerla venir una y otra vez hasta que supiera, más allá de una sombra de duda, cómo sentía por ella.

Pero eso no era lo que ella quería en ese momento. Frenéticamente, Relena lo urgió a regresar. Cuando sus caderas de nuevo estuvieron acomodadas entre sus piernas, alcanzó por su cinturón. "Rápido, Heero." Retiró el cinturón y tiró de sus botones y cremallera. "Por favor…"

Más que un poco sorprendido, trató de ayudarla, pero estaba en una misión propia. No le gustaba las lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, lo preocupaban. Lo hacían querer saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando, y si era algo malo, quería borrarlo para siempre, para que nunca tuviera nada sino felicidad.

Mientras bajaba sus pantalones por sus caderas, Heero sacudió su cabeza. Realmente había arruinado para siempre al Soldado Perfecto.

"Ahora, Heero." Sus dedos se envolvieron a su alrededor como si confirmara que también estaba listo. No tuvo que guiarlo. Él ya sabía el camino a casa.

Su suspiro sin aliento se mezcló con su gruñido mientras se hundía en ella. Relena quería tanto de él como fuera posible; cruzó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, sonriendo ante la exquisita sensación. Lo que había dolido tanto al principio ahora no fue nada sino puro placer. Ella miró la extensión de sus cuerpos. Él desapareció en ella, se mezcló con ella. Si no podían estar unidos de corazón, al menos tenían esto.

La idea hizo que una simple lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Heero frunció y se movió sobre su codo para atrapar la brillante gota con la punta de su dedo. "Por qué es esto?" preguntó, roncamente.

"No lo sé," susurró. "Sólo…" Su garganta se cerró; por qué le fallaban las palabras cuando más las necesitaba? "Te amo tanto."

Los gentiles empujones de Heero se detuvieron. Él la miró por un largo momento. "Esto te hace sentir viva?"

Ella asintió. "Sí." La palabra salió en una exhalación mientras él se movía y golpeaba el punto correcto profundo dentro de ella.

Él le dio un suave beso. "Tú me haces sentir vivo."

Cuando despertó en la mañana, él se había ido con nada sino una nota junto a su almohada para indicar que había estado ahí.

**Estás viva.

No me dejes.

Heero**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 8: No lo teníamos todo?

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tan simple como eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 8 - No lo teníamos todo?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"La llave para encontrar a los perpetradores es el cómo fue administrado el veneno." Wufei se paseaba de un lado a otro en frente de la mesa de conferencia, sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda. Se veía casi cómico, aunque nadie en la habitación estaba riendo. "Si podemos rastrearlo a un origen, tendremos mucha mejor suerte en rastrear al origen del origen."

Los ojos verdes de Trowa se movían sobre el folder que contenía unas piezas de información que habían reunido en el caso. "Asumiendo que un agente aéreo sería muy difícil de controlar…"

"No asumimos nada," le dijo Lady Une, muy firmemente.

"Entonces no tenemos nada." Heero pasó sus manos por su cabello. "Relena no puede recordar nada que hizo que estuviera fuera de lo ordinario en el momento previo a la nota inicial."

"Volviste a revisar su agenda?"

"Sí," respondió Wufei por su compañero. "Nada especial. Reuniones, sesiones informativas, unas cuantas citas, algunas fiestas de caridad, incluyendo…"

"Citas?"

Trowa miró a Heero cuyo todo comportamiento de repente se había oscurecido. "Eso te sorprende?" Él volvió su atención a su reporte. "Ella tiene poder político y un gran par de piernas."

"Deja sus piernas fuera de tus pensamientos, Barton."

"Por qué debería?" Desafió Wufei. "Sólo porque recientemente hayas decidido que son dignas de un segundo vistazo?"

Une levantó sus manos antes de que Heero pudiera reaccionar. "Maduren, muchachos, o salen de mi organización." Ella se levantó. "Yuy, revisa su agenda con ella una vez más." Titubeó como si quisiera decir más.

"Qué?" Presionó Heero, aún mirando a Trowa quien no parecía darse cuenta o importarle.

"La Dra. Po está preocupada por algo. Ha llamado a la Presidenta para unos exámenes de sangre hoy." Une se movió hacia la puerta. "Este no es un buen momento para comenzar a pelear como niños."

Un momento de silencio pasó después de que su comandante saliera. Finalmente, Trowa habló. "Debes estar con ella."

"Relena puede soportar unos cuántos exámenes sin mi."

Él cerró el folder y lo hizo a un lado. "Exactamente dónde dormiste anoche, Heero?"

"Vete al infierno."

Wufei sacudió su cabeza. "Pregunta innecesaria, Barton. Hay lápiz labial en su cuello." La mano de Heero se disparó hacia su garganta. "Al otro lado."

"El dónde dormí no es su maldito problema."

Trowa asintió. "Probablemente no."

"Estoy en desacuerdo," intervino Wufei. "Estás muy cerca al centro de nuestra misión. Tu juicio está nublado, y eso inevitablemente afectará decisiones importantes que podrías tener que hacer."

"No crees que al enamorarse de su protegida, la protección del guardián no debe tambalear, sino intensificarse?"

"Enamorado? Quién dijo que estaba enamorado?" frunció Heero.

"Creo que hay un muro necesario entre nosotros y la gente para la que trabajamos. Y no puedes joder ese muro."

"Como siempre, Chang, eres el alma del tacto."

Heero avanzó hacia la puerta. "Estoy enfermo de escucharlos a los dos discutir mi vida como si fuera suya."

"Por qué estás durmiendo con ella?" Llamó Wufei. "No eres del tipo que seduzca a una mujer. Y no es como si quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida como el Sr. de Relena Peacecraft."

"Tienes razón. No lo soy." Con su mano en la puerta, Heero resopló suavemente. "Ese es un rol para Quatre, no yo."

Fue la voz de Trowa la que esta vez se tornó fría. "Quatre siente algo por la Presidenta?"

Heero ignoró su pregunta. "No veo mucho una vida para mi. Tal vez sólo quiera pasar lo que me quede de ella con alguien que me ama." Abrió la puerta. "Repítanle eso a Maxwell, y los enterraré donde nadie los encuentre."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quatre había establecido su residencia temporal en el hotel más costoso en la ciudad capital. Aproximadamente le tomó a Trowa cinco segundos localizarlo, y sólo treinta minutos llegar a su puerta, no teniendo idea de qué lo había llevado ahí.

Descansó su frente en la brocada pared. Nunca debió haber tomado de corazón el consejo de Heero sobre seguir las emociones. Al menos, si iba a hacerlo, debía haberlo hecho consistentemente. Si lo hiciera, podría no estar de pie en este corredor, reuniendo el coraje para hablarle al hombre quien tuvo la influencia más grande en su vida.

El hombre que había destrozado con un insensible acto.

Trowa aún podía recordar lo que se sintió despertar junto al cálido cuerpo de Quatre aunque sólo lo hubiese hecho una vez. Era como si cada demonio que lo plagaba hubiese sido puesto a descansar en ese momento, y todo lo que hubiese sentido fuera pura felicidad. Había amado y sido amado por un ángel en la noche.

Quatre había susurrado esa palabra repetidamente. Amor. Había querido creer que sólo eran las cosas desconsideradas que decía la gente cuando el placer borraba todo lo demás. No había querido reconocer el hecho de que también lo había sentido. Sentido, pero no lo había dicho.

Tal vez eso había hecho más fácil el vestirse e irse antes de que Quatre despertara.

Una mucama pasó con su carrito del aseo, regresando a Trowa al presente. Él tragó, reunió su coraje y golpeó en la pesada puerta de cedro.

Minutos pasaron. Trowa permaneció en silencio, esperando. Justo cuando estuvo por rendirse, la puerta se abrió. Quatre la mantuvo abierta con su pie y cruzó sus brazos sobre su suéter azul. Las mangas eran muy grandes, haciéndolo ver dolorosamente joven.

"Estaba debatiendo de si estaba listo o no para hablar contigo," explicó él, su voz levemente más ronca.

Trowa asintió. "Puedo entrar?"

La habitación estaba ornamentalmente amoblada, igual a la docena de mansiones que Quatre llamaba hogar. La cama no había sido hecha todavía; las sábanas estaban desordenadas, las almohadas hechas a un lado. Quatre nunca las usaba. Recordó el comentario de Quatre esa noche sobre lo extraño que se sentía poner su cabeza en algo para dormir, e incluso más extraño que fuera el pecho de alguien.

La última vez que había estado sólo en una habitación con una cama con el rubio, no habían sido capaces de detenerse de caer en ella.

"Está bien," dijo Quatre, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Trowa. "No tengo planes de 'saltar' sobre ti. Respeto tus decisiones."

"Sobre esa tan llamada decisión…"

"No tienes que explicarte, sabes. No lo hiciste entonces, y no lo hagas ahora." Quatre cruzó la habitación hacia el pequeño bar. "Quieres algo de beber?"

"Es temprano."

Él se encogió. "Es tarde en L4." Después de servirse lo usual, una ginebra, Quatre tomó un sorbo fortificador. "Qué te trae aquí?"

"Necesitamos hablar."

"Sobre?"

"Nosotros."

Quatre sonrió en el borde de su vaso. "No hay un 'nosotros,' Trowa."

Él se acercó unos pasos al bar. "Lo hubo."

"Una vez." Ojos aguamarina destellaron, desconocidamente. "No más."

"Quatre, no entiendes que…"

"Entiendo perfectamente. Leí la nota." Bajó su vaso. "Cómo decía? Perdóname si no te cito; han pasado unos años." Quatre pausó antes de comenzar. "'Cometí un error. Esto no es lo que quiero. Voy a regresar con Catherine. Encuentra a alguien más.' Dejé algo por fuera?"

"No." Trowa miró la alfombra. "Eso fue muy exacto."

Observándolo, Quatre sacudió su cabeza. "Me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a términos con esa nota, Trowa. Pero lo hice. Aprendí, con la ayuda de amigos comprensivos, que no podía esperar que fueras algo que no eres."

"Algo que no soy."

"Gay," clarificó Quatre. "Una vez, no hace a un homosexual."

"Eso va para ti también?" Se preguntó Trowa en voz alta. "O estás rondando a la Presidenta puramente para antagonizar a Heero?"

Quatre desvió su mirada. "Relena es mi amiga. Pero si no fuera lo que soy, le habría pedido casarse conmigo hace mucho tiempo." Un momento pasó. "Mira, Trowa, no guardo rencores. Tampoco estoy aferrándome a sentimientos persistentes. Y nunca le he hablado a nadie sobre esa noche." Él puso su dedo contra sus labios. "Tu secreto está a salvo. Ahora puedes irte."

"Eso es lo que quieres? Que me vaya?"

"Realmente nunca tuve opción en el asunto hasta ahora, verdad?"

Algo despertó en el pecho de Trowa. Tal vez era la amargura en un hombre que nunca sintió su ardor, o la sombra o el dolor en los ojos que alguna vez lo había mirado con pasión y amor. No lo sabía. Pero se encontraba liberándolo. "Qué se supone que haga? Continuar ensuciándote con mis pecados?"

"Esa rutina de las manos sucias ya está licenciada por Heero."

"No tienes idea…" La cabeza de Trowa osciló de un lado a otro. "Ninguna idea de cuán duro fue dejar esa mañana cuando todo lo que quería era… tocarte… sólo una… una vez más."

Quatre cerró sus ojos. "Y tú no tienes idea de cuánto deseo poder creer eso."

"No estaba corriendo a Catherine, Quatre." Trowa alcanzó el bar. "Aún cuando fue a donde fui."

"Y ella realmente no tuvo ningún problema con tus experimentaciones?"

Alcanzando, Trowa tocó el mentón de Quatre, forzando a abrir sus ojos. "Sabes que eso no fue lo que estuve haciendo esa noche."

"Entonces qué pasó esa noche? Además del grandioso sexo."

Sus largos dedos acariciaron la perfecta línea de la afeitada quijada de Quatre. "Despertaste cosas dentro de mi… que nunca me dejé reconocer. Y eso fue de lo que huí. No de ti."

Quatre se zafó abruptamente. "Mejor vete. Con el alcohol y todo, no estoy seguro de que pueda mantener esa promesa de no saltar sobre ti."

"No voy a ningún lado."

"Sí, te vas." El hombre apuntó a la puerta. "Vete. Dame tiempo para pensar."

Con mucho titubeo, Trowa regresó a la puerta. "Regresaré."

Quatre levantó su vaso, pero no bebió. "También tienes cosas en qué pensar, Trowa. No hagas esto sólo porque te sientes culpable por dejarme. He estado bien sin ti."

"La culpa," comenzó Trowa mientras abría la puerta. "No me ha dado tregua todos los días por cuatro años."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Debo estar nerviosa por esto?" preguntó Relena mientras Sally fijaba un torniquete de goma alrededor del doblez de su codo.

"Pensé que las agujas no te preocupaban."

"No la aguja. La prueba que sea que estés realizando. La muestra de orina y ahora la sangre… qué más podría estar mal en mi?" Ella desvió la mirada cuando la aguja perforó su piel. Aún cuando no le molestaba, no le gustaba verla.

Sally extrajo la aguja después de sacar una cantidad suficiente de sangre. "Esperanzadamente, nada. Sólo quiero ver algo." Ella vendó el brazo de Relena y le sonrió. "Quédate aquí. Voy a bajar al laboratorio. Debemos tener los resultados en unos minutos."

Relena suspiró y dobló su brazo de un lado al otro, probándolo. Sally era buena; apenas sintió algún dolor.

El requerimiento de venir a la bahía médica la había preocupado, lo cual era por qué no había desperdiciado tiempo en llegar ahí. Se había conducido hacia allá. Contrario a la creencia popular, podía hacer algo tan simple como operar un vehículo. Está bien, no había estado un guardaespaldas con ella, pero no era como si nadie pudiera pasar la seguridad de la casa para hacerle algo a su auto, como plantar una bomba o dañar los frenos. Y aún si pudieran hacerlo, qué bien habría hecho un guardaespaldas en esa situación? Suspiró.

"Heero va a matarme cuando lo descubra."

"Descubra qué?"

Ella saltó al menos tres pulgadas en la mesa. "Oh dios mío, Heero! Eso es! Voy a ponerte un cascabel!"

Él entró en la habitación. "Qué pasa, Relena? Sally te ha dicho algo?"

"Nada. Sólo sacó un poco de sangre." Su expresión era preocupada, y su corazón se derritió un poco más. "Estoy segura que sólo está siendo minuciosa. Me siento bien." Un sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas. "Después de anoche, mejor que bien."

Heero se acercó a la mesa, descansando sus manos en sus rodillas. Cara a cara, murmuró, "Que bien."

"Tu nota…" En su regazo, las manos de Relena temblaron. "No lo haré, Heero. Nunca podría dejar…"

Él la detuvo con un devorador beso. Mientras se besaban, sus manos subieron por sus muslos bajo su falda. "Lo sé," dijo finalmente.

Relena se inclinó y recostó su mejilla en su hombro. Sus piernas se separaron naturalmente y Heero la acercó a su pecho. "Podemos ser siempre así?"

Él respondió al envolver sus brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. Su cabello olía dulcemente floral; inhaló profundamente. "En este momento, Relena. Eso es lo único que alguien puede prometer."

Sally los encontró aún abrazados cuando regresó a la habitación veinte minutos después. Golpeando el borde de su tabla contra el mesón de acero, atrapó su atención. "Llegaron los resultados."

Heero se alejó, pero mantuvo cerca a Relena. "Para qué tipo de prueba?"

La doctora cruzó sus brazos alrededor de la delgada tabla de madera. "Relena, cuándo fue tu último período?"

"Um… a comienzos del mes pasado. Por qué lo…" Se detuvo fría. "No."

"Sí," la corrigió Sally.

Heero no era un hombre lento, pero fue lento en captar. "Sí, qué?"

"Sí, Relena está embarazada." Sally le guiñó. "Sí, vas a ser padre."

El reloj en la pared contó varios minutos antes de que la suave voz de Relena rompiera el silencio. "No. No lo será."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un bebé.

Heero miraba un lugar sobre el hombro de Sally, pero sus ojos no veían nada. Un bebé significaba que sería padre. Padre. De todas las cosas.

Cerró sus ojos. Sabía que deberían haber cientos de ideas prácticas que debía tener, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en una personita con los ojos de Relena y su cabello, sonriéndole con la sonrisa de su madre.

Debió haberlo atemorizado. Lo que realmente lo asustaba era que no lo estaba.

Pero entonces, Relena habló.

"No. No lo será."

Los ojos de Heero se abrieron y la miró. "Relena?"

Ella no pudo detener sus lágrimas bajo el peso de su mirada. "Oh dios… por favor no me odies, Heero."

Visiblemente sorprendida, Sally retrocedió unos pasos. "Debo darles un momento…"

"No, espera." Relena extendió su mano. "Dra. Po… Sally, tienes que entender. Toda mi vida he querido ser madre." Sonrió débilmente. "Una madre para los hijos de Heero." Su manzana de Adán saltó visiblemente mientras tragaba. "Pero este no es… no es el…" Se detuvo. "Lo ves?"

Sally hizo a un lado su tabla. "Aún si no lo hiciera, no sería mi decisión. Estaré por el corredor en caso de que me necesites."

Una vez ida, Heero se alejó de la mesa en la cual Relena aún estaba sentada. "No lo veo. Así que explícalo."

Relena secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas aunque aún salían a paso continuo. "Digamos que conservo al bebé. Qué pasa si en cuatro o cinco meses, quien me envenenó aparece y hace una demanda?"

"Los encuentro."

"Deja de pensar como un soldado y comienza a pensar como padre," espetó ella. "Sabes que no cedería ante demandas terroristas si sólo mi vida estuviera en riesgo." Relena tocó su vientre. "Pero si no fuera sólo mi vida en peligro…"

Heero caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, manteniendo su espalda hacia ella. "Ahora lo veo." Pausó. "Debimos haber sido mas cuidadosos."

Ella asintió, pero no pudo verlo. "No puedo darles este tipo de ventaja sobre mi. Sin importar…" Su tono firme se quebró. "Sin importar lo mucho que quiera…" Sollozos abrumaron sus palabras.

Él se giró abruptamente. Ella estaba doblada en la cintura, apretando su estómago. Su cabello caía alrededor de su rostro. Él avanzó, su primer instinto fue ir hacia ella. Consolarla. Pero algo lo contuvo.

"Relena. No llores." Heero alcanzó una caja de pañuelos en el mesón y sacó unas cuantas hojas para ella. "Si esta es tu decisión, es la correcta."

Ella lo miró desde atrás de sus largos mechones mientras las alcanzaba. "No es sólo mi decisión, Heero. La mitad es tuya."

La clara imagen que tenía en su mente de su bebé se desvaneció y fue reemplazada con fría realidad. Él no era un hombre de familia. Obviamente un poder más alto estaba tratando de hacer eso tan claro como fuera posible. "Creo…" Miró hacia la fuerte luz. "Creo que probablemente es la mejor solución. Ninguno de nosotros está en posición de traer un hijo al mundo, verdad?"

Su respuesta fue un suave susurro. "Supongo que no."

"Estaré contigo. Cuando lo hayas hecho."

Relena sacudió su cabeza. "Eso no será necesario. Probablemente no será por una o dos semanas." Secó el resto de sus lágrimas con los pañuelos y se deslizó de la mesa. "Ocultarlo de la prensa no será muy difícil; Sally hizo la prueba y nunca le dirá a nadie. También le pediré realizar el procedimiento."

"Suena… bien."

Ellos se miraron por un largo momento. "Vas a decirle a tu hermano?" preguntó finalmente.

"Tienes deseos de morir?"

Heero resopló. "Puedo manejar a Zechs."

"Bueno, no será necesario. Puedo decirle a la Srta. Noin, pero sólo porque necesitaré su ayuda después mientras me recupero."

"Te dije que yo…"

Relena lo interrumpió. "Y yo te dije que no es necesario."

"Relena, maldición! Sólo estoy tratando de… ayudar." Desvió la mirada. Vaya ayuda había sido. Tenía una caja de condones en el apartamento que no había visto en semanas, y aún nunca pensó en usar uno en todas las veces que habían estado juntos. Sólo pensó en el abrumador deseo, la dominante urgencia de estar dentro de ella; no había pensado en lo que podría hacerle.

"Heero." Él sintió sus fríos dedos contra su mejilla. "Gracias. Pero voy a estar bien. Las mujeres lo hacen todos los días."

**Pero tú no eres cualquier mujer.**

Heero asintió. "Por supuesto." Se alejó de ella. "Iré a traer el auto."

Ella lo llamó, pero ya estaba a medio camino fuera de la puerta. Sólo un segundo después de cerrarla, se abrió de nuevo. Sally miró sobre su hombro. "Todo está bien?"

"Sólo está… molesto."

La doctora miró a su paciente. "Esta es una enorme y alteradora noticia, Relena. Cualquier decisión que Heero y tú tomen no deben hacerla rápidamente. Tómense su tiempo, consideren todas sus opciones y…"

"Tiempo es algo que no tenemos mucho," dijo Relena, cruzando sus brazos. "De hecho, mientras estoy aquí, necesito programar otra cita contigo."

"Para tu primero chequeo prenatal?" preguntó Sally, esperanzada.

"No." El labio inferior de Relena temblaba. "No por completo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo 9: Desgarrado

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tan simple como eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 9 - Desgarrado**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A dónde demonios huiste?" Wufei levantó la mirada de su trabajo mientras Trowa entraba a su oficina. "Han pasado horas."

Trowa retiró la chaqueta de su uniforme y pulcramente la depositó sobre el espaldar de su silla. Deslizándose en su silla, encendió su computador antes de responder, "Tuve algo que tenía que hacer. Tengo que aclarar mi agenda contigo primero?"

"Sólo durante horas de trabajo." El chino le lanzó un folder, al estilo frisbee. "Échale un vistazo a eso."

"Qué es?" preguntó Trowa.

"Tomas de las cámaras de vigilancia en la oficina de la Presidenta tomadas la noche antes de que recibiera la nota."

"No hay nada aquí. Las he revisado cientos de veces."

"Exactamente. Nadie entró a esa oficina en medio de la noche para dejar esa carta. Lo cual significa que alguien de adentro conocida o desconocidamente la llevó a la oficina y la puso en el correo de la Presidenta."

"Está bien." Trowa hizo las fotos a un lado. "Pero quién? Ella confía en su personal."

Wufei resopló. "Esa es su culpa. Claramente, la persona más obvia sería la secretaria."

"Asistente personal."

"Como sea. Ella le alcanza el correo todas las mañanas, abre, clasifica, coloca esos pequeños stickers de 'firme aquí' en líneas importantes para la conveniencia de la Presidenta. Por qué no era la nota algo que abriera y revisara?"

"Porque pensó que era personal," supuso Trowa. "No es una secretaria personal."

"Asistente personal," se burló Wufei ligeramente. "Pero eso es un poco inconveniente si me preguntas. Un sobre vacío sin dirección de remitente y no despertó sus sospechas?"

Trowa se encogió. "Tal vez no es una buena asistente/secretaria personal."

"O tal vez es quien entró la carta."

"Asumo que planeas probar más?"

"Una total revisión de antecedentes." Wufei señaló su computador. "Lo tengo corriendo ahora. Si ella está sucia en su vida, lo sabremos."

Estirando sus brazos, Trowa asintió. "No estás dejando mucho para que Yuy o yo hagamos."

"Yuy no parece pensar con algún órgano arriba de su cintura estos días."

"Al menos Yuy sabe lo que quiere," musitó el hombre. "Algunos de nosotros no son tan afortunados."

"Nadie sabe lo que quiere hasta que lo tiene."

"Eres un clóset Confucius."

Wufei sacudió su cabeza. "Hazte útil; comienza a revisar esa lista de hombres con los que la Presidenta ha estado saliendo los últimos tres meses."

"Buscando…"

"Cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario. Demonios, Barton… tuviste el mismo entrenamiento que yo; úsalo!"

Wufei dejó la habitación, presumiblemente por café. Bebía eso como si fuera agua. Trowa localizó el archivo apropiado y se sentó de nuevo. Pero su atención no estaba cerca a la lista de hombres con los que había salido la Presidenta recientemente.

**Nadie sabe lo que quiere hasta que lo tiene.**

Para todas sus filosas puntas, no era de sorprender que el chino pudiera ser tan cortante. Heero no había sabido lo que quería hasta que lo tuvo. *Él* no había sabido lo que quería hasta que lo tuvo cuatro años atrás.

Pero había una falla en la lógica de Wufei. Sólo porque encontraste lo que querías no necesariamente significa que tuviese alguna idea de qué hacer con eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él no podía regresar a la mansión. Había mucho de Relena ahí. Al menos en su apartamento, no corría el riesgo de voltear una esquina sin toparse con ella. Su perfume no se dispersaba por las habitaciones; el dulce sonido de su voz no llenaba el silencio. Entre las blancas paredes, no la sentía por ningún lado.

Heero entró en su apartamento, tiró sus llaves en la mesa tan fuerte que rebotaron, y se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme. Continuó, desvistiéndose hasta su blanca camiseta. La ropa estaba ahogándolo, deteniéndolo de respirar.

Justo había desabrochado su cinturón cuando notó la luz de mensajes encendida en su comunicador. Habría sido fácil ignorarla bajo cualquier otra circunstancia. Pero qué si era Relena? Qué si lo necesitaba?

Qué si había cambiado de opinión?

Se sentó en frente del comunicador y presionó unos botones para escuchar el mensaje.

"Un mensaje nuevo," le dijo la computarizada voz. "Enviado a las 0945, hoy. Le gustaría repetir el mensaje ahora?"

"Por qué no?" murmuró Heero, frotando sus ojos.

"Por favor responda con 'sí' o 'no'."

"Mierda… sí, bien?"

"En audio o vis…"

"Visual. Como sea."

El exuberante rostro de Duo Maxwell apareció en la pantalla. "Yuy, bastardo, adivina qué? Soy papá! Puedes creerlo? Hilde tuvo al bebé realmente tarde anoche! Es un niño. Uno grande! Casi de nueve libras. Hilde no me dejará tocarla más." Hizo puchero por un segundo, pero su euforia continuó. "De cualquier forma, lo nombramos Jeremiah. Está saludable; Hilde está genial. Y vamos a llegar a la Tierra para verte y a la princesa en una semana. De acuerdo? De acuerdo! Y no te molestes en llamar para decirnos no venir. Cuando Hilde toma su decisión…" Sacudió su cabeza; su desordenada y medio deshecha trenza oscilaba de un lado a otro. "Digamos que los veremos pronto."

El mensaje terminó, dejando a Heero mirando la pantalla del comunicador por unos minutos. Finalmente se levantó y entró en la cocina. No había nada en el refrigerador excepto unas manzanas arrugadas y una caja de leche que se había vuelto queso cuajado. Abrió el congelador y no encontró nada sino hielo. Con él y el whiskey bajo el mesón que nunca se dañaría, se preparó una bebida.

Tomó un sorbo, manteniendo el frío y ardiente líquido en su boca. Cuando tragó lo sintió quemar el recorrido hacia su estómago. Su mano agarró su vaso fuerte… más fuerte. Se quebró bajo la presión, y el vaso se rompió. Cuando relajó su palma, brotó sangre, descendiendo por su brazo y goteando en el piso. El alcohol se acumuló en una docena de profundos cortes.

Heero miraba sus heridas hasta que el hielo de la bebida adormeció el dolor y la sangre se detuvo. Sólo entonces se dirigió al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Mientras retiraba vidrio de su carne y vendaba sus dedos, la imagen del bebé regresó. Sólo que esta vez cuando el niño alcanzaba por él, riendo, se vio sacando un arma y apuntándola a la suave y calva cabeza del bebé.

Heero rasgó un pedazo de cinta quirúrgica con sus dientes. "Bang."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le tomó a Relena horas quedarse dormida, mayormente debido al hecho que no podía dejar de llorar.

Heero la había dejado en la mansión y se había ido sin una palabra. Y no tenía idea de cómo interpretar sus acciones. Él era Heero; no había esperado una reacción emocional a la noticia de su inesperado embarazo. Parte de ella, la parte que aún podía soñar, había querido que asentara firme sus pies y declarara que simplemente no podía matar a su bebé.

Pero eso era tonto. Ofrecer estar con ella durante el aborto era mucho más Heero Yuy. Rehusarse a tocarla cuando necesitaba algo humano a qué aferrarse… ese era el Heero que conocía y de alguna forma amaba.

"Es mejor de esta forma," le dijo a su plano vientre mientras se preparaba para su ordenada siesta. "Nunca tendré que elegir entre tú y todo el mundo. No será un escándalo. Y Heero no sentirá como si estuviera atado a mi por el resto de su vida."

Aún mientras pronunciaba las palabras, sabía que sólo eran excusas. Cosas que tenía que decirse para ser capaz de verse al espejo otra vez.

"Si hubiese alguna cosa como la justicia," continuó Relena, deslizándose entre las sábanas. "Regresarás a mi algún día. Y yo seré una maravillosa madre para ti. Lo prometo." Ella recogió sus rodillas hacia su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor, formando un capullo protector alrededor de su bebé no nato. "Tal vez entonces… él nos amará y querrá a ambos."

Una vez que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, fue incapaz de detenerlas. Relena cayó dormida con sus mejillas húmedas, su mano descansaba en su bajo abdomen.

Heero la encontró así cuando regresó a la mansión bien pasada la medianoche. Las lágrimas se habían secado hacía tiempo, pero sus rastros aún eran visibles a la luz de la luna. Se acercó a su cama sin hacer un simple ruido y se arrodilló a su lado.

Sus ojos bebían de su vista, su apasionada princesa, la madre de su condenado hijo. La había memorizado; pasó tanto tiempo de su vida observándola desde las sombras, desde una distancia segura donde estaba bien amarla como nunca había amado antes a nadie.

Amor. Sí, eso tenía que ser lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía que ser. O no dolería tanto. Eso es lo que pasaba cuando dejabas que alguien se volviera muy cercano. Dolor. Vulnerabilidad. Debilidad. Era masoquista amar así.

Pero lastimaría aún peor parar, alejarse, continuar negándoselo. Y no sólo lo lastimaba a él, ella sería devastada. Y ya había destruido suficiente de ella.

La mirada de Heero bajó hacia su bajo estómago. La suave porción de cosquillosa carne que amaba besar para hacerla reír ahora cargaba algo infinitamente más preciado que incluso el sonido de su risa. Una vida. El soldado que había tomado tantas vidas había ayudado a crear una profunda dentro de su cuerpo. Y verdadero a su naturaleza como tal, estaría ahí para su destrucción.

Su mano vendada alcanzó para tocarla, queriendo sentir algo de esa vida antes de que fuera apagada. Heero retiró su delgada mano con mucho cuidado y deslizó sus ilesos dedos bajo el borde de su falda para sentir el orillo de encaje de sus pantys y la cálida piel sobre ellos.

Toda su mano cubrió su bajo abdomen, pero era muy pronto para patadas o movimiento. Eso haría más fácil para que ella pasara por eso, si no podía sentir el niño dentro de ella? Lo haría más fácil para él?

No lo creía.

"Relena," susurró Heero. Él se agachó y descansó su frente en su fértil carne. "No lo hagas. Por favor."

En sus sueños, Heero venía a ella, pidiéndole no hacerlo… queriendo a su bebé y una vida juntos. Pero sólo fue eso, un sueño, porque cuando despertó de él, estaba sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	10. Si pudiera mantener mi corazón fuera de

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tan simple como eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 10 - Si pudiera mantener mi corazón fuera de vista**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Trowa…" El intento de Quatre por formar una oración murió cuando Trowa succionó el lóbulo de su oreja en el calor de su boca. Tomando un profundo respiro, lo intentó de nuevo. "Trowa, necesito saber… tú no sólo estás…"

"Sólo qué?" Respiró Trowa, haciendo que el rubio bajo él temblara. "Jugando? Experimentando?"

Los ojos de Quatre se cerraron fuertemente, pero asintió. "Ambas?"

"No lo estoy." Él dejó que el total peso y dureza de su cuerpo se presionara en el de Quatre. "Te quiero."

"Y lo que quieres, automáticamente lo tienes?" Empujándolos a una posición sentada, Quatre se tomó un momento para componerse. Cómo habían llegado a la cama con la mitad de su ropa fuera? Sólo había invitado a su amante para una bebida después de una inocente cena. Está bien, igual la tensión sexual entre ellos había sido fuerte, pero se había asegurado de que podía manejarlo. Pero como resultó, el control y la madurez que pensó había ganado de su roto corazón no había sido capaz de mantenerlo contra su abrumador deseo por Trowa.

Manteniendo sus ojos nivelados con las órbitas verdes, Quatre continuó, "Esto no funcionará si no estás seguro de quién eres. Confía en mi; lo sé."

Trowa frunció. "Qué quieres decir?"

"Realmente no crees que no he tenido sexo desde nuestra noche juntos, verdad?"

"Yo… um… no sé. Realmente no he… pensado en eso. O no he querido pensar en eso."

Quatre sonrió paciente. "He estado con personas que no están seguras, Trowa. Y nunca duran, porque lo estás o no lo estás. Entonces…" Él dejó una mano bajar por la esculpida extensión del pecho de Trowa. "Lo estás?"

"Estaría aquí si no quisiera esto?"

"Lo has hecho antes."

Desviando la mirada por un momento, Trowa retiró su cabello de sus ojos. "Qué quieres? Una especie de declaración?"

"Creo que merezco escuchar una antes de que exponga mi corazón otra vez."

El hombre lo miró. "No te lastimaré otra vez, Quatre."

"Eso está por verse," susurró Quatre.

"No lo haré," reafirmó Trowa. "Quiero compensarte por lo que te hice." Colocando sus manos en los hombros de Quatre, los guió a la cama. "Así." Sin esperar un permiso, lo besó largo y profundo, conquistando el calor de la boca de Quatre con su lengua. Su amante gimió bajo él, pero no protestó.

Trowa rompió el beso para hundir su rostro en la curva del cuello de Quatre. Su piel olía a especias exóticas. Habría sido tan fácil quedarse ahí, inhalando de él para siempre. Pero como si el destino estuviera trabajando contra él, el beeper en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, los cuales estaban apilados a los pies de la cama, sonó entonces.

"Mierda," murmuró él.

Quatre liberó un respiro contenido mientras miraba al techo. "Debes responder."

Trowa levantó su cabeza. "Puede esperar."

Él se inclinó por otro beso, pero Quatre lo detuvo. "Está bien. Respóndelo."

Con un suspiro, Trowa rodó del otro hombre y salió de la cama. Después de recoger sus pantalones y revisar el beeper, sacudió su cabeza. "Wufei es el peor inoportuno."

Quatre se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama. Sin el calor del cuerpo de Trowa rodeándolo, de repente tuvo frío. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su expuesto pecho. "Debe ser importante."

"Esto…" Señaló hacia la desordenada cama. "… es importante."

"No tanto." Levantándose, Quatre fue por la bata de su hotel. "Si fuera mi trabajo llamándome, iría."

Trowa tuvo que sonreír. "Lo harías?"

"Bueno." Colocándose la prenda, Quatre se encogió. "Me sentiría mal por eso."

"Sí. Mal." Después de ponerse sus pantalones, Trowa se le acercó. "Aquí está mi declaración. Siento." Rozó su pulgar por los hinchados labios de Quatre. "Cuando estoy contigo, estoy seguro de eso."

Sus pestañas temblaron ante el contacto, y le tomó mucha voluntad obligarse a mantener abiertos sus ojos. "Entonces, tal vez cuando Wufei termine contigo… regresarás aquí?" Pausó. "Estaré esperando."

Trowa inclinó su cabeza y lo besó. "No llegaré muy tarde."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Llegas tarde." Wufei le dio a su compañero una rápida reprimenda mientras entraba a la oficina. "Y luces terrible."

Lanzándole la mirada más oscura que pudo lograr, Trowa extendió sus manos. "Qué es lo que quieres, Chang?"

"Tú y Heero… ninguno de los dos está *aquí* realmente! Y, quién es ella? Esa chica del circo?"

"Mira, estoy aquí para trabajar, no para discutir mi vida privada." Cruzó hacia el escritorio de Wufei. "Encontraste algo de la secretaria?"

"Asistente…"

"No comiences."

Wufei sacó unas cuantas hojas de papel de una carpeta. "Mientras estuviste fuera haciendo lo que sea… o con quien fuera… yo estuve haciendo tu trabajo, revisando las citas de la mujer y la Presidenta durante los últimos dos meses. Y adivina qué descubrí?" Él no esperó a que Trowa adivinara y continuó, "Resulta que la mujer, Karen Miller solía ser la Sra. Karen Wynstock."

"De acuerdo…"

"Wynstock no te suena?"

"Debería?"

Wufei señaló una entrada particular en los papeles. "Pasa que sólo un día antes de que la Presidenta recibiera noticias del envenenamiento, tuvo una cita para cenar con el recientemente divorciado Sr. Marvin Wynstock, el Ministro de Desarrollo."

Trowa pensó esto por un momento. "Entonces, la secretaria de la Presidenta solía estar casada con un miembro de alto rango de la administración de la Presidenta. Lo cual ruega la pregunta… por qué alguien que alguna vez se movía en los mismos círculos sociales que la Presidenta aceptaría trabajar para la Presidenta?"

"También ruega la pregunta, la Presidenta lo sabe?"

"Creo que debemos averiguarlo. Trae a la secretaria a primera hora en la mañana."

Wufei cruzó sus brazos. "Eso funcionaría, si la Sra. Karen Miller no estuviera perdida."

"Perdida?"

"He iniciado una búsqueda… envié su foto a cada puerto espacial en la Tierra y las colonias. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que la encontremos. Pero hasta entonces…"

Haciendo a un lado los papeles, Trowa levantó el comunicador de su oficina. "Vamos a guardar silencio por ahora. Aunque probablemente debamos decirle a Heero. La Presidenta debe estar consciente de que su secretaria se fue, verdad?"

"Quién sabe? Así como la cabeza de Yuy está llena de ella, la Presidenta está llena de él." Wufei pausó. "Eso salió más sucio de lo que planeé," dijo él, casi orgulloso.

"Felicitaciones." Trowa miró la pantalla del comunicador por un momento. "Nunca he visto a Heero tan distraído. Es casi como si últimamente fuera una persona diferente."

El chino resopló. "Eso es lo que pasa. Afortunadamente, no me ha pasado todavía, y no veo que vaya a pasar. Las mujeres pueden ser confortantes; no lo negaré. Pero dan más estrés que alivio. Y no necesito nada de ese desastre en este momento."

"Cierto. Un desastre." Él aclaró su garganta. "Chang, has estado aquí por horas, y francamente, creo que estás comenzando a apestar. Ve a casa. Puedo continuar la búsqueda."

"Estás seguro? No hay una sexy mujer esperando por ti?"

Trowa se sentó. "No. No una sexy mujer."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sally no realizaría el procedimiento hasta que al menos hubiese pasado dos semanas. Se sentía segura de que Relena cambiaría de opinión, recobrara sus sentidos, fuera egoísta como cualquier otra mujer lo sería. Pero lo que Sally no se dio cuenta era que Relena no estaba eligiendo a su pueblo sobre su bebé. Su primer y primordial pensamiento era sobre su hijo. Dos semanas no era suficiente tiempo para atarse verdaderamente, se decía cientos de veces todos los días. Si esperaba, se ataría, y luego tenía que hacer la misma elección, sabía, muy en el fondo, que arriesgaría la paz de todo el universo para mantener a salvo a su bebé.

Aún, no había contado con el cómo saber que estaba embarazada la haría atarse a su hijo. No había esperado a que los síntomas matutinos se volvieran un recordatorio diario de la existencia del bebé. Y no había contado con la retirada de Heero.

Él no la tocaría. Ni la miraría. Mantuvo su distancia, reforzando todas sus paredes, y estaba rompiendo su corazón un poco más cada día. No estaba segura si la hacía más o menos segura de su decisión. Más, supuso, porque mientras pudiera soportar su silencio, un bebé no debería. Menos porque si lo perdía, también tendría que perder lo poco de él creciendo dentro de ella.

Tenía heridas en sus manos que no discutió. Salió de la mansión, citando el hecho de que Milliardo estaba alrededor para protegerla cuando no estuviera ahí. Pero lo peor de todo era la mirada en sus ojos. La monótona expresión que veía cuando estaban juntos, lo cual no era muy seguido. La helaba hasta los huesos. No debería estar aliviado de que no esperaría un compromiso a largo plazo de él?

La semana antes al procedimiento, Relena desahogó todo esto con Noin durante el te. La novia de su hermano tomó la noticia de su embarazo con calmada aceptación. Relena estaba agradecida por la falta de sermones que recibió; después de todo, Noin misma estaba embarazada y sin casarse.

"Lo más extraño es…" Noin bajó su taza de te. "Así es como tu hermano reaccionó a cada uno de mis abortos."

"Qué quieres decir?" Relena parpadeó. Nunca había escuchado sobre ningún aborto.

"Perdí dos bebés, uno a los tres meses, el otro al cuarto."

Su mano voló hacia su garganta. "Oh… lo siento mucho! Y aquí estoy hablando sobre abortos y…"

"Está bien. No lo sabías." Después de un respiro, la mujer continuó, "Fueron experiencias devastadoras. E inmediatamente después de cada una, me volví hacia Zechs buscando fortaleza. Pero no siempre estaba ahí. Él…" Pausó para tocar la gentil protuberancia de su abdomen. "Parecía como si no quisiera estar más junto a mi. Por supuesto, dejé claro que esto no me hacía feliz."

"Y qué dijo?"

"Hablamos. Y descubrí… que estaba haciendo el duelo tanto como yo. Sólo que no tenía idea de cómo mostrarlo. Así que, se cerró." Alcanzó de nuevo por su taza. "Suena como lo que Heero está haciendo en este momento."

Relena movió su te pensativa. "No lo sé. Milliardo obviamente quería esos bebés. Heero, por otro lado, no pensaba en tener hijos. Digo… nunca me dio algún indicio de que disfrutara mi compañía en otro lado además de la habitación."

"Si lo sientes de esa forma, por qué lo dejaste usarte así?"

"Oh, tengo muchas razones, no siendo la menor de ellas que él es una fantasía sexual hecha realidad. Pero principalmente… principalmente es porque muchas personas me necesitan. Más y más de mí, cada día. Algunas veces es agradable estar con alguien que no me necesita. Y Heero…" Ella sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo triste. "Heero no necesita a nadie."

Noin consideró a la joven. "No estoy segura de eso."

Un golpe en la puerta de la sala mató efectivamente la conversación. Una de las mucamas entró tranquilamente. "Señora Presidenta, hay un Sr. y Sra. Duo Maxwell en la puerta. Piden…"

Relena ya estaba de pie. "Déjalos pasar, inmediatamente!" Una vez que la joven se inclinó y salió, regresó a Noin. "No los he visto en mucho tiempo! Cenamos juntos en L2 cuando estuve ahí para una reunión… debió haber sido hace dos años. Me pregunto qué hacen aquí en la Tierra?"

"Tal vez vieron tu conferencia de prensa," supuso Noin.

Algo de la felicidad se drenó del rostro de Relena. "Estaba esperando que Duo pudiera haberse metido en la cabeza venir de visita. No quiero compasión."

"Si aún es el mismo Duo que recuerdo, dudo que esté aquí para darte lágrimas y abrazos."

Veinte minutos después, la puerta de la mansión se abrió y Duo Maxwell entró, de mano con su esposa, Hilde. La primera vez que Relena había puesto sus ojos en el antiguo piloto del Deathscythe, había estado silueteado en el ponente sol, apuntándole un arma a Heero y diciéndole quitarse de su camino. Ahora, respaldado por el sol, cargaba un asiento de bebé en su mano libre, una tonta sonrisa aplastada en su apuesto rostro.

"Princesa," la saludó, levantando la silla. "Mira lo que hicimos!"

Relena se paralizó mientras miraba la pequeña y rosada cara perdida en un mar de cobijas azules y enmarcada por una capucha de felpa. "Oh dios mío," susurró ella.

Duo gentilmente bajó a su hijo y extendió sus brazos. "Aún está bien abrazar a la Presidenta?"

Ella se recuperó lo suficiente para abrazarlo con tanto calor como fuera posible. "No tenía idea de que ustedes dos iban a tener un… un bebé."

"No quisimos ser tan secretivos," le aseguró Hilde.

"No, entiendo." Relena la abrazó. "Esto es… maravilloso. En verdad." Ella se separó, conteniendo la repentina urgencia de llorar. "Cuál es su nombre?"

"Jeremiah," dijo Duo con tal orgullo y alegría que Relena casi pierde la batalla con sus lágrimas. "Heero no te habló de él? Heero está trabajando como tu guardaespaldas, verdad?"

Relena sacudió su cabeza. "No. Digo, sí, lo está, pero no, no dijo nada. Heero y yo… exactamente no estamos… digo, no siempre… hablamos." Forzó una sonrisa. "Pero eso no es importante. Deben estar cansados de su viaje, especialmente tú, Hilde." Ella alcanzó por la mano de la otra mujer. "Ven y siéntate. Justo tomábamos el te."

"Eso suena maravilloso, pero primero, si no te importa; hay algún lugar donde pueda ir a cambiarlo?" Ella levantó a su bebé que había comenzado a retorcerse en su silla. "Es trágico tener una vejiga del tamaño de una nuez."

"Oh, por supuesto. Um… hay un baño de visitas justo detrás de la escalera." Señaló Relena. "Estaremos justo por esas puertas, en la sala."

Hilde le envió a Duo un pequeño beso antes de irse. Mientras la observaba alejarse, sacudió su cabeza divertido, aún cuando verdaderamente no pudiera creer que su vida hubiese resultado tan bien. "Diecinueve horas de labor y nunca lo sabrías. Es una chica fuerte, mi nena."

Relena le sonrió. "Estoy tan feliz por los dos."

"Y sorprendida, también. Sé que nos aparecimos de repente…" Señaló su oreja. "Pero cuando escuchamos… tú sabes… quisimos estar aquí para ti." Duo miró sobre su hombro y mientras lo hacía, su voz se tornó más fuerte. "Porque sabes que Heero Yuy es un completo insensible, imaginamos que necesitarás unas cuantas risas de vez en cuando."

Perpleja, Relena miró sobre su hombro. Tras ella, Heero había entrado a la mansión en silencio. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta, pero logró asentir. "Tenemos… visitas," le dijo ella, innecesariamente.

"Puedo verlo," respondió Heero, acercándose. "Maxwell."

Duo enderezó su espalda y moldeó su rostro en una exagerada y vacía expresión. "Yuy."

Relena contuvo una sonrisa detrás de su mano. "Heero, Duo y Hilde trajeron a su…"

Fue interrumpida por Hilde regresando con un muy despierto Jeremiah sentado en la curva de su brazo. "Resultó que no estaba húmedo. Sólo malhumorado." Parpadeó al ver a Heero. "Vaya, hola."

Heero miraba al niño que cargaba Hilde. Después de un momento, aclaró su garganta. "Se ve como de nueve libras."

"Felicitaciones para nosotros." Duo giró sus ojos. "Eres muy amable, Heero."

Jeremiah parpadeó varias veces antes de cerrar sus lechosos ojos azules una vez más. "Es perfecto," susurró Relena.

"Quieres cargarlo?" ofreció Hilde.

"Oh… yo… no sé. Estoy…" Relena buscó una excusa que no ofendiera o delatara algo. Sin encontrar nada, cedió. "Está bien. Sí."

Sólo le tomó un momento para que Hilde le pasara a su hijo, pero cada segundo pasó para Heero como cien años. Y una vez que el bebé estuvo en brazos de Relena, encontró que simplemente no podía desviar su mirada. Un no identificado lugar en su pecho dolió ante la vista.

Sosteniendo al bebé, Relena era más hermosa que nunca. Notó que había dejado su cabello suelto y lo había rizado en sus hombros, brillando a la luz de la tarde que se filtraba por las ventanas del foyer. Ella miró al pequeño Jeremiah y esbozó la primera sonrisa genuina que hubiese visto en su rostro desde que habían descubierto su embarazo.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de cuánto quería que el bebé en sus brazos fuera el de ellos. Y con esa realización, tuvo que girar su cabeza para desviar la mirada antes de que lo matara.

Aún sonriendo, Relena desvió sus ojos de la perfecta personita e inconscientemente miró a Heero. Estaba mirando hacia la sala, claramente aburrido con toda la situación. Cualquier esperanza a la que aún se aferraba se derrumbó.

"Yo… no puedo." Tan cuidadosa, pero también tan rápidamente como pudo, le regresó el bebé a su madre. "Lo siento. Justo… recordé. Hay… trabajo. Tengo que…" Ella señaló las escaleras. "Una de las mucamas los instalará en una habitación. Y los… veré en la cena." Antes de que alguien pudiese protestar, se dio la vuelta y corrió por las escaleras, una mano presionada contra su boca.

"Princesa!" Duo le gritó. Ella desapareció por una esquina de arriba y miró a Heero, completamente confundido. "Está bien?"

Heero le dio una mirada sin mirarlo en realidad. "Cómo voy a saber?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	11. Para siempre, por primera vez

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tan simple como eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 11 - Para siempre, por primera vez**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Relena tenía dos citas ese día. Un desayuno a las ocho a.m. con Quatre para discutir las inminentes elecciones gubernamentales en su colonia, y un aborto a las once a.m. con la Dra. Po. Miraba su planificador mientras secaba su cabello. No sería divertido, pensó, escribir en esa segunda cita como si realmente no fuera gran cosa? Y no sería más divertido aún ver cómo alguien podría reaccionar a ello, si fueran a leer la agenda diaria de la Presidenta?

Está bien, no así de divertido, decidió.

El desayuno ya estaba servido en el desayunadero, pero Quatre no había llegado todavía. Relena tomó asiento en la elegante mesa y trató de no inhalar el rico aroma de frescos waffles y salsa picante. Aún si le estuviese permitido comer antes del procedimiento, su estómago era menos que estable; se sirvió un poco de te y rezó por que se quedara allá.

"En unos días," se dijo Relena. "Puedes comer como un cerdo."

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron y una mucama apareció. "El Sr. Quatre Winner viene a verla, señora."

Ella le asintió a la joven y esperó hasta que su amigo entró en la habitación. "Quatre." Se levantó y aceptó su cálido abrazo. "Buenos días."

"Lo son ahora," rió ella fácilmente.

"Comenzaron mal?" Ella le indicó que se sentara y una vez que lo hizo, alcanzó por la tetera china. "Te?"

"Por favor." Él pausó por un momento mientras servía. "Además de pasar tiempo contigo, no he disfrutado mucho este viaje. Me alegrará estar en casa esta noche."

Relena frunció. "Te vas tan pronto?"

"He estado lejos mucho tiempo. Y como dije, además de ti, no hay mucho deteniéndome aquí. Aparentemente." Quatre añadió azúcar y crema a su te. "Vamos a hablar de negocios?"

El apetito de Quatre no estaba en duda; discutieron las elecciones mientras él se comía un plato de waffles y salsa y un tazón de fruta fresca. Relena escuchaba y comentaba cuando su opinión era requerida, pero mayormente, tomaba pequeños sorbos de su te, sosteniendo la delicada taza como si pudiera soltarla en cualquier momento.

"Mi voto yace con el Gobernador Gnau," terminó Quatre, asiendo a un lado su servilleta cuando su comida estuvo terminada. "Sé que también aprecia tu apoyo."

"Puesto simplemente, él está haciendo un trabajo maravilloso y no debería ser…" Su estómago se revolvió y Relena colocó una mano en su boca. "Lo siento," dijo ella una vez que pasó la náusea. "Sólo un poco…"

"Síntomas matutinos?" Cuando su rostro palideció instantáneamente, Quatre alcanzó y colocó su mano sobre la suya. "Tengo muchos sobrinos y sobrinas. Podría estar equivocado, pero usualmente conozco las señales." Titubeó. "Heero sabe?"

Relena hizo a un lado su taza. "Oh… Heero sabe. Es la parte de importarle la que no puede asumir."

La expresión de Quatre se oscureció. "No quiere al bebé?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, sus labios presionados fuertemente. "Él no lo quiere… y yo no puedo tenerlo." Abruptamente, se levantó. "Hemos decidido que es mejor si… no lo tenemos."

"No tenerlo?"

La mirada que ella le dio casi rompe su corazón; su labio inferior temblaba incontrolablemente. "Estás juzgándome?"

"Nunca." Quatre se levantó y alcanzó por su mano otra vez. "Si necesitas un amigo contigo…"

"Gracias. Pero tengo a alguien. No es Heero," añadió ella. "Se ofreció, pero… apenas puede mirarme. No puedo soporta eso… no ahí. De cualquier forma se aparecería, sólo por obstinado, así que… le dije que la cita era a las tres, no a las once." Relena rió cuando lágrimas se formaron de nuevo. "Pensé que las había llorado todas."

Quatre colocó sus brazos a su alrededor, y ella alegremente se apoyó contra su hombro una vez más. "Conozco el sentimiento."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sólo había una causa para tener un niño en la mente de Duo, y no era la infinita parada de pañales sucios. Era el período de abstinencia después del nacimiento lo que estaba matándolo. Nunca había soñado en lastimar a Hilde, pero no podía recordar ningún otro momento en toda su relación cuando habían pasado tanto como dos semanas sin tener sexo. Él era un hombre muy acostumbrado a tomar consuelo en el cuerpo de su esposa en la mañana, y ahora, mientras despertaba en la enorme cama de la habitación de huéspedes Presidencial, todo lo que quería era rodarse y despertarla para un poco de diversión.

Pero el repentino ataque de gimoteos de la cuna a unos pies mató esa momentánea fantasía. Antes de que Jeremiah pudiera despertar a su madre, Duo salió de la cama y caminó hacia él.

"Qué pasa, amigo?" Levantó al bebé y lo acomodó contra su hombro desnudo. "Hambre? Húmedo?" Su hijo dejó de lloriquear y cerró sus pequeños dedos alrededor de un puñado de la suelta trenza de Duo. "Estafador. Realmente me tienes, niño."

Él miró el reloj. Apenas eran las nueve, pero su estómago le estaba recordando que la cena había sido hace años. Duo ladeó su cuello para mirar al bebé. Jeremiah estaba dormido otra vez, contento en los brazos de su padre. No quería hacerlo, pero Duo gentilmente acostó a su hijo en la cuna después de presionar un suave beso en su frente.

"Dale a tu mamá unos minutos antes de que te de hambre," le pidió al bebé. Duo miró hacia la cama donde Hilde dormía tranquilamente, su cabello negro contra las sábanas blancas. "Necesita descansar."

Con su estómago aún gruñendo, Duo se puso una camiseta y dejó la habitación en busca del desayuno. Captó un rastro del aroma de salsa y como un hombre poseído, lo siguió por la gran escalera.

Un conjunto de puertas de madera corredizas estaban abiertas lo suficiente para que él captara el sonido de voces mientras el olor se hacía más fuerte. Se detuvo en frente de ellas, preparado para abrirlas, cuando las palabras que estaban siendo pronunciadas lo alcanzaron.

"Se supone que debo estar aliviada de que sea tan fácil ocuparme de… porque no lo estoy," preguntaba Relena.

Un hombre respondió; le tomó a Duo un minuto reconocer la voz de su amigo de guerra, Quatre Winner. "No hay una sensación buena o mala en esta situación, no lo creo. Pero, Relena… realmente has pensado bien esto? Verdaderamente este es el curso de acción que sientes es el mejor para todos, pero más especialmente para ti?"

Segundos pasaron. Con sólo una punzada de culpa por escuchar, Duo se acercó más a la puerta. "Aún si no hubiese un veneno en mi cuerpo… aún si no tuviera que preocuparme de tener a este bebé usado contra mi… aún si no tuviera que considerar mi posición y reputación… aún no podría traer un niño al mundo sabiendo que su padre nunca podría amarlo." Relena se sonó delicadamente. "Si ves a Duo antes de irte, entenderás. La forma en que mira a su hijo… así es como quisiera que Heero mirara a nuestro bebé. Pero no creo de pudiera. Y no puedo…" Se detuvo; podía escucharla llorar. "Ha sido claro desde el comienzo que no puede darme su corazón. Es injusto de mi quererlo aún."

"No. No lo es. Porque no mereces nada menos." El tono de Quatre era consolador, pero Duo captó un tono de rabia. Y tuvo poca duda de hacia quien estaba dirigido, porque de repente, él también tuvo una abrumadora urgencia, más de la usual, de golpear a Heero Yuy en el estómago.

"Quiero mucho a este bebé, Quatre." Sus sollozos sonaron amortiguados, como si estuviera llorando en una servilleta. "No quiero ir a un aborto a las once como si fuera a mi manicura o algo. Pero realmente no hay otra opción."

Duo se alejó de la puerta. Pensando rápido, regresó por las escaleras e irrumpió en la habitación de huéspedes justo cuando Hilde estaba preparándose para alimentar a Jeremiah. Estaba sentada en una silla, luciendo cada pulgada como la madre del universo, pero Duo estaba tan preocupado que no notó sus desnudos senos.

"Has estado buscando comida?" se burló ella. Registrando su conmocionada mirada, su voz se suavizó. "Duo… qué pasa?"

"Estás bien aquí, nena?" Él se dirigió hacia su maleta y armó un vestuario. "Voy a salir a ocuparme de algo muy rápido."

Hilde frunció, aún preocupada. "Estamos bien. Pero Duo…" Él ya estaba poniéndose sus jeans. Suspiró para sí. Nada lo detenía cuando tenía metida una idea en su cabeza. Cualquiera que fuera, no podría hablar de eso hasta que se ocupara de ello. "Te amaré para siempre si me traes algo de chocolate."

Él trenzó su cabello con movimientos lentos y distraídos. "Lo tienes." Después de meter sus pies en un par de tenis, Duo se acercó a ella para un largo beso. "Los amo a los dos."

Después de ido, ella miró al pequeño Jeremiah mientras comía. "Qué voy a hacer si obtienes el gen loco de tu papi?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero sabía qué día era incluso antes de despertar. Había estado manteniendo un calendario mental en su cabeza, contando los días hasta que su breve trabajo como padre terminara. No estaba en su naturaleza quedarse en cama y reflexionar sobre cosas, así que se levantó con el sol, hizo café, revisó sus mensajes y generalmente comenzaba su rutina.

Wufei y Trowa habían dejado mensajes actualizándolo de las últimas noticias de la investigación. La secretaria aún no había sido encontrada, y de acuerdo a las últimas pruebas de laboratorio, aún no había pista de cómo había sido administrado el veneno. Aún si encontraban a la secretaria de Relena, todo lo que tenían de la mujer era una conexión con alguien con quien Relena había salido, nada más. No era exactamente prometedor en lo que se refería a él.

Tenía pilas de trabajo acumulado por varios meses. No era de él dejar esto atrás, pero entonces no había hecho mucho dentro de su carácter desde que Relena había regresado a su vida.

Todos los caminos regresaban a Relena. Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza?

Horas pasaron sin notarlo y si no hubiese habido un insistente llamado en su puerta, podría haber trabajado directo durante el día. Resintió al intruso, quienquiera que fuera. Le habría gustado perderse todo el día.

Como fuera, cuando respondió reluctante la puerta, también tuvo que responderle a un muy molesto Duo Maxwell.

"Cuál demonios es tu problema, Yuy?"

"Buenos días, Maxwell. Café?" Él se giró y regresó a su apartamento sin invitar al otro hombre a entrar.

Duo se dejó entrar y cerró la puerta. "No quiero café. Son las diez pasadas. Me tomó buenas horas de hackeo encontrar tu dirección. Eres paranoico, o ser invisible es sólo un truco Preventivo?"

"Asumo que tienes una razón para tomarte la molestia, así que por qué no sólo lo dices." Heero masajeó su sien. "Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy."

"Vas a dejarla hacerlo, verdad?" La cabeza de Heero se levantó de golpe, pero Duo continuó, "Vas a sentarte aquí, sentado en tu computador mientras ella está en algún hospital deshaciéndose del niño que no quieres que tenga."

"No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando," le advirtió Heero en una voz baja y peligrosa.

Duo sacudió su cabeza. "La escuché llorando, Yuy. Nunca la has escuchado llorar por algo que le hayas hecho? Es suficiente para romper el corazón de un ser humano."

"Cualquier decisión que Relena tome es suya. No mía. Y definitivamente no es tu asunto. Así que, regresa con tu esposa y tu hijo y deja de pensar que sabes qué es lo mejor para mi vida." Heero se situó de nuevo en su escritorio, haciendo una gran pretensión de regresar a trabajar.

Pero Duo no era tan fácilmente despedido. Estrelló su palma directamente en los papeles de Heero. "Has hecho cosas miserables, miserables, Heero. Pero esto es disgustante. No es suficiente que la hubieses embarazado sin importarte su reputación o sus sentimientos, sino que también le das la espalda cuando necesita tu apoyo? Dios, Heero…" Él pasó sus manos por sus mechones. "No te preocupas por nada? Si no puedes preocuparte por Relena y no te importa tu propio hijo, qué carajos te importa?"

"No recuerdo pedir tus opiniones ni nada, Maxwell." Heero se puso de pie y agarró el cuello de la camiseta de Duo. "Si tuvieras alguna idea…" Sus palabras fueron siseadas entre dientes, pero fue el brillo de lágrimas en las esquinas de sus oscuros ojos azules lo que atrapó a Duo fuera de base. "Si tuvieras alguna idea de lo que esto… de cómo yo…" Liberó a Duo, prácticamente empujándolo lejos y girando para componerse.

Duo parpadeó. "No quieres que tenga el aborto, verdad?"

Heero enderezó su espalda. "Es lo mejor."

"Al carajo lo que es mejor. Quieres al bebé."

"No importa lo que yo quiero. Relena tomó su decisión."

"Relena tomó la decisión que cree querías que tomara," lo corrigió Duo. "Te has sentado y le has dicho lo que piensas?" Pausó. "Por supuesto que no. Eso llevaría a un encuentro emocional."

Heero lo miró. "Las emociones se interponen en la practicidad. Ni Relena ni yo podemos permitirnos ser esclavos del instinto reproductivo."

Duo comenzó a reír. "Tendré que recordar eso para la próxima vez que Hilde no esté de humor. Instinto reproductivo." Sacudió su cabeza, aún sonriendo. "Sólo tú, Yuy. Sólo tú podrías resumir algo tan grandioso como tener un bebé en una forma tan fría. Sólo dilo. Quieres que tenga el bebé. Quieres ser padre."

"Deja de intentar poner palabras en mi boca. Sólo porque tuviste un hijo no significa que el resto del mundo está obligado a seguir el mismo camino."

"Dilo."

"Maxwell, tienes cinco minutos para…"

"Dilo! Maldición, Heero! Por qué no puedes admitir que…"

"Quiero el bebé." Lo dijo tan calmada, tan tranquilamente que Duo apenas detuvo su balbuceo a tiempo. Heero miró sus manos; una de ellas estaba cubierta en recién manchados vendajes. "Eso es lo que querías que dijera?"

Duo tragó. "Sí."

"Está bien. Ahora irás?"

"No." Lamiendo sus labios, Duo estudió a su amigo. "Si la dejas continuar con eso, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida. Lo sabes, no?" Heero no dijo nada. "Te importa?"

"Qué se supone que haga? Aparecer en el hospital con flores y un anillo de bodas, haciendo todas esas promesas que todos saben no puedo cumplir?"

"Bueno…" El hombre de trenza sonrió. "Es un comienzo." Pausó. "Y quién dice que no puedes cumplirlas?"

Heero sacudió su cabeza. "Tal vez sólo yo." Él miró a Duo directo a los ojos. "Por qué demonios se enamoró de mi?"

"Probablemente por las mismas razones que tú te enamoraste de ella." Duo cruzó sus brazos. "Vas a ir a detenerla de cometer el error más grande de sus vidas?"

Él suspiró y se sentó en su silla. "Tengo hasta las tres para decidir."

El ceño de Duo se frunció profundo. "Um… pensé escucharla decir que lo tenía a las once de esta mañana."

"Qué?" espetó Heero. "Estás seguro? Porque ella me dijo…" Se detuvo. "Mintió… en caso de que fuera a tratar de sostener su mano. Es tan independiente…" Heero salió de su silla y comenzó a pasearse. "Son casi las once… nunca llegaré a tiempo."

"Piensa otra vez, Yuy." Duo levantó las llaves de su auto rentado. "Es un viejo sedán familiar, pero estás en presencia del más grande piloto que haya operado un Gundam. Y estoy dispuesto a llevarte al hospital a tiempo, si sé de seguro que vas a hacer lo correcto."

Heero titubeó, un frunce en su rostro. Nunca había tomado amablemente los ultimatums. "Cuándo vas a dejar de tratar navegar mi vida, Maxwell?"

"Cuando comiences a aprender cómo conducirla mejor," espetó él, frívolo.

Mirando su reloj, Heero tomó su decisión al tiempo que le tomó el segundero cambiar. "Vamos."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Está bien. Voy a darte anestesia local para dormir el área. El óxido nitroso te relajará." Sally guió los pies de Relena hacia los estribos. "Señora Presidenta? Relena? Puedes escucharme?"

"Puedo escucharte." Sus palabras eran adormiladas gracias a los químicos que estaba respirando por una pieza nasal de plástico. "Y sí… estoy relajada."

Sally titubeó con la jeringa en su mano. "Así es. Puedo parar en este momento. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la palabra."

Hubo una pausa antes de que Relena respondiera, "Sabes… cuando era pequeña, solía jugar a la casita y pretender que iba a tener un bebé. Me ponía una almohada debajo de mi vestido… y le cantaba…" Dejó desvanecer el recuerdo. "Por favor, hazlo, Dra. Po."

Sally miró a su enfermera. "Esto dolerá, sólo te aviso."

Los ojos de Relena estaban húmedos para cuando Sally terminó de administrar la anestesia local. Miró la intravenosa en su muñeca, otra fuente de menor dolor. Hurgada y pinchada… habría otro momento cuando no estuviera hurgada y pinchada?

"Te daremos unos minutos para haga total afecto antes de comenzar," murmuró Sally. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Qué le decía alguien a la Presidenta durante su aborto? "Estás segura que no quieres que Noin entre para estar contigo?"

"Está bien," respondió Relena, sacudiendo su cabeza contra la tiesa almohada. "No debería ver esto… está embarazada, lo sabías? Ella y Milliardo… quieren tanto a su bebé…" Relena cerró sus ojos. "Estoy tan feliz por ellos."

Sally mordió su labio. "Sé que lo estás." Tomando un profundo respiro, asintió cortamente. "Sólo relájate y respira. Vamos a…"

Ella fue interrumpida por una conmoción afuera, voces y un golpe en la pesada puerta. Relena abrió sus ojos. "Qué está… pasando allá afuera?"

"No lo sé." Sally retiró sus guantes de goma. "Sigan monitoreándola," le indicó a la enfermera. "Ya regreso."

Justo cuando Sally alcanzó la puerta, ésta voló. Uno de los guardaespaldas de Relena cayó en la habitación, habiendo sido usado como un ariete humano por el hombre que ahora estaba de pie en el umbral. Sally parpadeó. "Heero?"

El guardia en el piso trató de levantarse. "Lo siento, Doctora… Señora Presidenta. Traté de detenerlo."

Una sábana estaba depositada estratégicamente sobre su bajo cuerpo, pero Relena se estaba sintiendo muy mareada para avergonzarse. "No… entiendo. Qué pasa?" susurró ella.

Heero sacó de la habitación al inepto guardia y miró a Sally. "Lo has hecho?"

Ella lo miró. "No llegas muy tarde."

Relena levantó su cabeza de la almohada con mucho esfuerzo. "Heero… te dije… no venir. Nunca… me escuchas."

"En realidad nunca nos hemos escuchado." Pasando a Sally y a su enfermera, se le acercó. "Esto no es lo que queremos, Relena. No queremos este aborto."

"Nosotros?" Ella lamió sus labios secos.

"Nosotros," repitió él.

"Pero… tenemos que hacerlo." Los párpados de Relena se cerraron un poco; Heero retiró el tubo de su nariz. "Por todas las… razones. El veneno… la gente." Ella movió su mano. "Y tú no me amas."

Sally aclaró su garganta y gesturizó hacia su enfermera. "Discúlpennos." La pareja apenas se dio cuenta cuando las dos mujeres los dejaban solos.

"Me importa mierda las razones." Heero retiró su cabello de su frente. "No quiero que lo hagas. Quiero…"

Él se detuvo, pero ella entendió. Aún, el dolor en su corazón no la dejó. "No puedo, Heero. No puedo… tener este bebé… sabiendo que un demente… podría desaparecerlo… sin avisar." Giró su cabeza. "Por favor… no puedo."

"Nos iremos," le dijo Heero, sorprendido ante la vehemencia con la que hablaba. Un plan se formó en su mente mientras hablaba. "Desapareceremos. Viviremos en algún lugar en los bosques o algo hasta que llegue el bebé. Wufei y Trowa continuarán la investigación, y regresaremos tan pronto cuando encuentren a los bastardos. Relena… por favor."

Ella lo miró. "Este no eres… tú, Heero. No… nunca te has preocupado… antes."

"Esto es mucho de mi," la corrigió. Sacudió su cabeza. "Ves lo que me has hecho?"

Relena entrecerró sus ojos. Estaba levemente borroso, pero aún era Heero. De pie ahí, diciéndole todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. "No sé… qué hacer."

"Déjame sacarte de aquí antes de que esto llegue más lejos. Te llevaré a algún lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, incluso tu hermano." Heero se arrodilló para que su rostro estuviera a nivel con el suyo. "Hoy estaba listo para renunciar a todo, pero habría pasado el resto de mi vida arrepintiéndome de eso. Esto es todo… nuevo y tal vez es muy rápido. Parte de mi no puede creer las cosas que están saliendo de mi boca…"

Ella intervino con un calmado, "Es lo máximo que te he escuchado decir."

"Pero se siente bien, Relena. Por primera vez en mi vida… estoy haciendo lo que *yo* quiero hacer. Y se siente bien." Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios. "Qué dices?"

Aunque aún estaba adormilada y mareada, y ahora sorprendida por sus confesiones, Relena siempre había sabido cuál sería su respuesta si él encontraba las preguntas.

"Está bien." Ella parpadeó y dejó escapar sus lágrimas con una sonrisa. "Desapareceré contigo… Heero."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	12. Qué si me tropiezo?

**ERES MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tan simple como eso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 12 - Qué si me tropiezo?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mi hermana es la Presidenta del maldito mundo!" Milliardo se paseaba en frente del escritorio de Lady Une como un hombre poseído. "Cómo demonios no puedes encontrarla después de cinco meses?"

Los ojos marrones de la mujer se fruncieron levemente. "Confía en mi… he tenido a cada preventivo disponible rastreándola desde el mismo segundo que desapareció. Pero obviamente desapareció con algo de ayuda, y no necesito decirte que la persona que presumiblemente la ayudó sabe más sobre desaparecer por extensos períodos de tiempo que alguien en quien pueda pensar."

De pie a un costado, Noin mordió su labio. No sólo estaba preocupada por la hermana de su novio, sino que si no se calmaba, iba a darse un golpe. "Zechs… por favor. Heero nunca dejaría que nada le pasara. En algún lugar dentro de ti lo sabes."

"Él la ha alejado por mucho tiempo de la atención médica que necesita," espetó Milliardo. "Sí, definitivamente eso es cuidar de ella." Dolor destelló por el rostro de Noin e instantáneamente fue golpeado con culpa. "Lu… lo siento. Yo sólo…" Sacudió su cabeza. "Si tiene otra recaída…"

"Vamos a tener que esperar a que ambos recuperen pronto la razón," dijo Lady Une, levantándose. "Ahora, si me disculpan, estoy esperando una video conferencia de la Vice Presidenta."

Noin se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo dado su ancha cintura y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo cuando Milliardo se apresuró para abrirla para ella. Dándole una significativa mirada, salió de la oficina de Une. "Relena es mucho más fuerte de lo que le dan crédito," le recordó mientras se movían hacia el elevador. "Aún embarazada, puede cuidarse."

"Sólo no puedo entender las razones detrás de todo esto." Él golpeó los botones del elevador con movimientos enojados. "Por qué lo hizo?"

"Porque…" Ella no terminó la idea hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y había entrado. "Está enamorada."

Las puertas casi se habían cerrado antes de que Milliardo se moviera, abriéndolas con una mano. "Tú condonas esto, Lu?"

"No estoy condonando nada. Simplemente estoy diciendo que si mi bebé… si nuestro bebé fuera amenazado, mejor cree que haría todo, absolutamente cualquier cosa, para mantenerlo a salvo. Lo que no condono es que actúas como si Relena hiciera todo esto para *molestarte*. No es sobre ti. No es sobre el resto del mundo. Esto es sobre Relena y su amor por su hijo. Y aunque lo odies… su amor por Heero Yuy."

Milliardo miró hacia el final del corredor por largo rato. Finalmente, se giró hacia su novia. "Ella está enferma y necesita estar cerca a un hospital. Especialmente en su condición."

"Querido." Noin alcanzó y cubrió su fuerte quijada en la palma de su mano. "Cuándo has sabido que tu hermana sea débil."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Creo que vas a tener que cerrar las cortinas, Heero." Relena giró su cabeza de la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación.

Levantando su mano para escudar sus ojos de la misma vista, Heero la miró. Las arrugadas sábanas sobre su desnudo cuerpo, resaltaba todas sus deliciosas curvas excepto por la expandida redondez de su estómago. Ella le sonrió, las comisuras de sus colorados labios apenas subieron, y su sangre se agitó.

"Te sientes perezosa esta mañana?" preguntó él con ronco afecto.

"Sí." Relena tragó. "Perezosa."

Sin más burla, se levantó, cruzó la habitación, corrió las cortinas y logró regresar a la cama antes de que ella pudiera moverse. Un brazo se deslizó protectoramente sobre el lugar donde su hijo se movió dentro de ella.

"Buenos días," la saludó Heero, seguido de un lento beso.

"Sí, lo son." Respondió Relena, sus ojos cerrados. "Pero sabes qué los haría aún mejor?"

Heero mordisqueó su oreja, su cálido aliento envió escalofríos por su espina hacia el centro de su cuerpo. "Qué?"

"Panqueques de fresa y banana."

Él tuvo que sonreír mientras levantaba su cabeza. "Otra vez?"

Relena se encogió. "Antojos. No puedo evitarlo."

Él eventualmente cedería, y ambos lo sabían. Pero antes de hacerlo, hubo la resistencia de costumbre que se había vuelto un ritual matutino desde el día que se mudaron a la acogedora cabaña en medio de la nada. "Y por qué debo hacerte el desayuno?" preguntó él, reasumiendo su enloquecedora tortura en su hipersensible oído.

"Porque… también tienes hambre?"

"Sí," aceptó él. "Pero no de comida…"

Su boca bajó por la exquisita extensión de su cuello. "Entonces… porque tu hijo está dando volteretas dentro de mi?"

"Tal vez se una al circo de Trowa algún día."

Relena suspiró cuando los labios de Heero encontraron su hinchado seno. "Está bien. Tal vez porque me amas?"

Justo antes de que su lengua tocara su pezón, se sentó. "Está bien. Panqueques." Él se colocó sus descartados shorts y se dirigió para la cocina. "Jarabe?"

"Sí." Forzó la palabra, gotas de transpiración de repente humedecían su frente. "Con un trozo de tocino enmantequillado!"

Tan pronto como se fue, Relena salió de la cama tan rápido como le permitió su protuberante vientre, y se tambaleó por el pequeño baño adyacente. Abrió la llave en el lavamanos antes de caer de rodillas en frente del inodoro.

No eran síntomas matutinos, como se había dicho por tanto tiempo. Había sido en dulce negación. Pero no podía negar nada más. Porque ahora cuando pasó su mano por su boca, dejó atrás un rastro de sangre.

Heero no lo sabía; de alguna forma había podido esconder el dolor y la sangre por cinco meses. Si sólo le sonreía y lo enviaba a pequeñas misiones, nunca adivinaría que debajo de la superficie, estaba en agonía. Después de años de esconder sus problemas, podía engañar al Soldado Perfecto.

Relena se levantó del piso del baño y metió sus manos debajo del grifo. Sangre manchó el agua en el lavabo hasta que toda evidencia hubiese sido lavada. Luego bajó el inodoro y secó sus manos. Le tomó mucho esfuerzo, pero finalmente se obligó a mirar en el espejo.

Todo lo que vio fue círculos oscuros, piel pálida, mejillas demacradas y labios secos. Eso era lo que Heero veía cuando la miraba? Si era así, cómo soportaba mirar? Tocó su rostro, su garganta, sus senos, su estómago… todo su cuerpo había cambiado tanto. Pero aún la deseaba. Aún le hacía el amor con aprendida gentileza, nunca aterrorizado o lastimándola o al bebé. Cuidaba mucho de ambos…

"Heero," susurró ella, cerrando sus ojos justo cuando derramaba cálidas lágrimas. Tenía que ser protegido de la verdad de su condición. De todos sus esfuerzos, todos sus progresos, todos los obstáculos en su relación que habían saltado juntos… por todo eso, él merecía algo mejor al final que la reafirmación de que involucrarse emocionalmente con alguien de verdad no traía nada sino pena y dolor.

De regreso en la habitación, Relena encontró su bata y se la puso. El bebé pateó y los siempre presentes dolores se disiparon por un momento. Esto era todo lo que importaba. Cualquier cosa podría ser enfrentado por el pequeño bebé creciendo dentro de ella.

Secando lo último de sus lágrimas, se preparó para un desayuno que sólo comería por su bien, las sonrisas que sólo lograría para ver las suyas, y la montaña de mentiras que crecía más cada día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"El blanco está en la mira. Repito, el blanco está en la mira. Me copias, Preventivo Gamma?"

Sobre el borde del periódico, los entrenados ojos de Trowa siguieron a la mujer, el blanco, mientras se abría su camino entre las multitudes de viajeros encerrados en el principal puerto espacial de Sanq. "Copio eso, Preventivo Tau. Procediendo con la misión a tu señal."

La voz de Wufei era clara, incluso por el pequeño aparato que estaba dentro de su oreja. "'La señal' está a tu discreción. Los refuerzos están en posición y todas las salidas están cubiertas."

"Y los civiles?"

Hubo una larga pausa durante la cual el blanco se detuvo en frente de un puesto de café. Trowa nunca parpadeó mientras la observaba esperar en fila para ordenar. Finalmente, su compañero respondió, "Se cree que el blanco no está armado."

"Y si lo está?"

"Un riesgo aceptable." Titubeó Wufei. "Buena suerte, Gamma."

El audífono se silenció completamente, aunque sabía que no significaba que no funcionara. Aún estaba siendo monitoreado tan de cerca como fuera posible. Tomándose un momento para doblar su periódico, Trowa se dirigió hacia el puesto de café.

Logró ponerse en fila justo detrás al blanco. Karen Wynstock había hecho mucho para cambiar su apariencia física desde que se había desvanecido sin rastro, pero había muy pocas personas que pudiesen esconderse por mucho tiempo de los Preventivos. La mujer de pie frente a él había estado en su lista de más buscados por cinco meses como su único sospechoso en el envenenamiento de la Presidenta. Y ahora estaba a punto de aprehenderla. Esta era la peor parte de toda la investigación, los momentos justo antes del arresto cuando todo podría salir horriblemente mal en simple cuestión de segundos.

Trowa abrió de nuevo su periódico, manteniendo la pretensión de ser otro pasajero. Estuvo justo a tiempo; el blanco giró su cabeza, mirando alrededor, y por un momento, hicieron contacto visual. Él miró su periódico, despreocupado, y ella se giró. Justo cuando pensó que había pasado tiempo suficiente para mirar, un titular captó su vista. "CEO Winner herido, 23 otros muertos en una bomba."

El lugar daba vueltas mientras escaneaba el artículo. Una bomba había explotado en las oficinas de la compañía de Quatre. Nadie había declarado la responsabilidad. Muchos habían muerto, muchos más estaban heridos. Y Quatre estaba muriendo en un hospital de L4 en condición crítica.

"Dios, no," susurró él, el periódico cayó al piso.

El blanco se giró, frunciendo. "Está bien?" preguntó ella.

Trowa parpadeó, regresando a la misión, aunque no podía borrar la imagen de un golpeado y ensangrentado Quatre. Sólo lo había visto así una vez, inmediatamente siguiendo su encuentro con Dorothy Catalonia y su espada de esgrima. Lo había matado entonces y estaba matándolo de nuevo.

Aclaró su garganta. Mientras hablaba, se agachó para recoger el periódico. "Sí. Sí, todo está…" La oración murió cuando su placa de Preventivo se deslizó de su bolsillo, aterrizando con un suave golpe en el periódico, bocarriba y directo al ojo.

Trowa levantó la mirada, y fijaron miradas por un breve y suspendido momento. Observó sus ojos abrirse ampliamente, pero antes de que pudiera planear su próximo movimiento, ella corrió.

"Mierda."

Pausando sólo para recoger su placa, Trowa corrió tras ella, siguiéndola entre las personas molestas que ella empujaba de su camino. Mientras perseguía al blanco por el terminal, su audífono se encendió y la enojada voz de Wufei punzó en su cabeza.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo, Barton!" gruñó él, olvidando los alias. "Está huyendo!"

"Lo tengo bajo control," respondió él, sin aliento.

"Será mejor que así sea!" continuó su compañero. "Si arruinas cinco meses de trabajo encubierto… juro…"

Trowa alcanzó y retiró el audífono de su oído, encerrándolo en su palma mientras rodeaba una esquina en el área principal. Escasamente parpadeaba, nunca perdiendo el foco del blanco. Había comenzado a cansarse de su repentina carrera. La atraparía antes que los agentes de refuerzos; tenía que hacerlo. Era la única forma de reparar su error.

Cuando Karen Wynstock alcanzó una puerta y tiró del pomo, desapareció por ella. Trowa corrió por la barrera un momento después, estrellando el costado de su cuerpo tan duro que podía sentir su hombro dislocándose. No había tiempo para registrar el dolor; bajó corriendo por unas escaleras a la rampa de abordaje donde un trasbordador esperaba el despeje para despegar.

Sólo estaba a un par de yardas adelante cuando giró su cabeza de golpe, presumiblemente para ver si aún estaba siguiéndola. En su pánico, se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Trowa fácilmente acortó la distancia entre ellos y la levantó antes de que pudiera recuperarse.

"Por favor!" gritó ella mientras él retorcía sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Yo no sé nada!" Él la ignoró. "Lo juro!"

"Karen Wynstock, estás bajo arresto para interrogación referente a la amenaza terrorista contra la Presidenta Relena Peacecraft." Él repitió la conocida frase en un tono mortal y justo estaba terminando cuando Wufei y unos Preventivos más llegaban a la escena. "Es toda tuya," le dijo a su compañero, empujando a la sollozante mujer hacia ellos.

Mientras comenzaba a alejarse, Wufei lo llamó. "A dónde crees que vas?"

Trowa no se giró, pero respondió, "Alguien me necesita más que tú."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mes después

Heero despertó ante el suave aroma floral del cabello de su amante. Abrió sus ojos y sonrió ante la vista de los mechones dorados en los que descansaba su mejilla. La cálida extensión de su espalda descansaba contra su pecho. Relena estaba completamente en su abrazo, exactamente donde pertenecía.

Su mano estaba descansando en su cadera; lentamente la deslizó sobre su estómago, acariciando la firme carne que tan amorosamente protegía a su hijo no nato. Sólo quedaban dos meses, Heero no pudo evitar pensar. Dos meses y podría abrazar al bebé. La prueba de su amor.

Aún cuando se habían aislado, Heero había estado leyendo sobre bebés, no habiendo tenido entrenamiento o experiencia en cómo tratar con ellos. Pero ahora, imaginó que su conocimiento podría sobrepasar al de Relena. Sabía que para entonces, el bebé estaba casi totalmente desarrollado, y de ahí en adelante, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para hacerse más grande. Sabía que podía escuchar su voz y podría ser capaz de reconocerlo como su padre.

Padre.

Heero liberó su brazo debajo del cuerpo de Relena y se sentó, pasando sus dedos por sus desordenados mechones. Ella no mostró señas de movimiento, y estaba contento por eso. Estaba necesitada de descanso.

Después de ponerse un par de shorts y darle a sus dientes una rápida cepillada, se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar el desayuno. Su cocina había mejorado durante su aislamiento, más por necesidad que por algo más. Aún, sus habilidades culinarias no se expandían más allá que los panqueques de Relena, viendo que era lo único que quería comer.

Rompió dos huevos, frescos del pequeño mercado al fondo de la montaña donde compraban sus provisiones en disfraces creados cuidadosamente, en un tazón, y agarró un molino para comenzar a batirlos. Cuando estuvieron listos, añadió harina y leche.

Qué tan fuerte se reiría Duo si lo viera ahora? El soldado perfecto… de pie en una cocina, rodeado de cortinas de encaje, vaciando los contenidos de un tazón con tanta precisión como alguna vez solía pilotear armas de destrucción masiva. Lo consolaba saber que su primera reacción a la risa de Duo sería un golpe en la entrepierna del hombre con trenza. Al menos no se estaba suavizando completamente.

Haciendo a un lado el batidor, encendió el fogón en la estufa y depositó un poco de mantequilla en un sartén. Justo cuando comenzaba a derretirse, el comunicador que mantenía sin el conocimiento de Relena pitó por primera vez en seis meses.

Rápidamente, antes de que el fuerte ruido pudiera despertarla, Heero retiró la tapa del jarrón de azúcar y escarbó en el dulce producto hasta que golpeó plástico. Agarrando la bolsa que contenía el comunicador, sacó el aparato. Sólo una persona tenía permiso para hacer contacto, y sólo podría tener una razón para tomar ventaja de ella.

"Chang," dijo Heero, encendiendo la unidad de audio. "Adelante."

"Estás solo?"

"Afirmativo." Se encontró metiéndose en el papel de Preventivo con una facilidad que casi lo preocupó. Heero despidió la idea con un movimiento de sus hombros desnudos, y esperó a que su viejo compañero continuara.

La voz de Wufei bordeaba en el orgullo mientras reportaba, "Es seguro para que abortes tu misión, Yuy. Tenemos un sospechoso en custodia y ha dado suficiente información sobre el atentado en la vida de la Presidenta para asegurar su bienestar a su regreso."

Las noticias llenaron a Heero con una ligera sensación de justicia. Pero algo sobre la vaguedad del mensaje lo golpeó simultáneamente. "Cuánta información es 'suficiente'," preguntó, bruscamente. "Es suficiente para capturar a los responsables? Es suficiente para un antídoto? Qué estándar estás usando para medir lo que es 'suficiente'?"

"El estándar," espetó Wufei, su tono seco. "Tendrán que confiar en mi."

Heero se mordió la lengua, frunciendo. Confiar en alguien más con la vida de Relena, sin mencionar la que crecía dentro de ella, era demasiado pedir de él. "Si tienes un antídoto, te proveeré un lugar donde puedas enviárnoslo. Pero hasta que me des pruebas concretas de que la vida de Relena no está más en peligro, no la regresaré."

"Deja de ser tan idiota!"

"Cómo sé que eres Wufei Chang, y no un terrorista con un buen simulador de voz?"

"Ah, y ahora también paranoico, veo. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando te aíslas en los bosques, como un ermitaño." Heero no dijo nada, así que Wufei presionó. "Escucha. En los pasados seis meses, la mierda aquí ha ido de mal a mucho peor. El vice presidente ha perdido control sobre todo lo que la presidenta logró. No estamos al borde de la guerra, pero el mundo la necesita." Pausó. "No puedes mantenerla encerrada para siempre."

Pero lo haría, notó. Lo haría, si eso significaba que siempre estaría a salvo.

Después de una pausa mucho más larga, Heero habló finalmente, dando coordenadas precisas de su aislada cabaña en la montaña para el helicóptero que sabía enviaría Wufei. "Estaremos listos para irnos en una hora."

Heero hizo a un lado el comunicador, apagó la estufa y abandonó completamente las preparaciones del desayuno. Regresó a la habitación. Relena aún estaba dormida, aunque se había movido desde que despertó. Su cabello cubría la mayor parte de su rostro y media almohada. Arrodillándose junto a la cama, Heero alcanzó para retirarlo de sus hermosos rasgos. Lo que escondían los dorados mechones lo hizo desplomarse de rodillas.

Un pequeño pozo de sangre manchaba las blancas sábanas, justo debajo de la boca de Relena, extendiéndose mientras lo miraba en completo terror.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	13. Luz de la mañana

**MI PERDICIóN**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 13: Luz de la Mañana**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una larga noche de turno, Sally estuvo por cerrar e ir a casa por una taza de te, una píldora para dormir y unas horas de feliz descanso, cuando el comunicador de la base médica se encendió.

"Ingreso. Mujer inconsciente, 28 semanas de embarazo. Preparar cirugía. TEA por helicóptero: 3.5 minutos."

Suspiró y alcanzó por su bata, la cual se había quitado. Colocando su estetoscopio sobre su cuello, Sally reunió a sus mejores enfermeras. "Vamos, todos. No hay mucho tiempo."

El helicóptero aterrizó justo a tiempo y los residentes salieron para recibir una camilla un minuto después. Le tomó a Sally unos minutos dar órdenes antes de reconocer a la paciente acostada tan atemorizantemente quieta en la mesa de examinación.

"Oh santo dios," respiró. "Es…"

"Relena." Heero irrumpió en la habitación con determinación. Prácticamente empujando a una de sus enfermeras, alcanzó por la pálida mano de Relena.

"Comandante Yuy." Tragó Sally. "Sería mejor para ella si espera afuera."

Sus manos temblaban mientras retiraba mechones de dorado cabello de la frente de Relena. "No voy a ir a ningún lado mientras esté así." Heero miró a Sally, golpeándola con el poder de sus ojos. Nunca había visto temor así antes. Ciertamente no en Heero Yuy.

"Heero."

Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para derrumbarlo. Para su completo shock, Heero bajó su cabeza por largo momento y cuando levantó la mirada, vio cálidas lágrimas en sus ojos. "Devuélvemela," demandó. Su voz estaba ahogada con una desconocida cantidad de emociones. "Por favor."

"Lo haré," prometió ella, aunque tenía poco derecho a dar semejantes garantías.

Él levantó las manos de Relena hacia sus labios antes de retroceder, permitiéndole a las enfermeras reunirse de nuevo a su alrededor.

Heero permaneció en la sala de espera, caminando de un lado a otro, por los corredores, rechazando comida, rechazando descanso, rechazando compañía hasta que Sally llegó por él después de lo que parecieron horas.

"El bebé literalmente está quitándole la vida," le dijo ella. "Está consciente, pero apenas." Aclaró su garganta. "No necesito tu consentimiento, pero valoro tu opinión como el padre del bebé. Si el bebé no nace esta noche, Relena estará muerta para mañana."

"Puede vivir… si nace?" preguntó él, su garganta seca.

Sally asintió. "Tiene una muy buena posibilidad."

"Y Relena?"

Ella titubeó. "Es fuerte, Heero. Podría lograrlo."

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Ha estado escondiéndolo de mi… su dolor y sufrimiento. Lo habría soportado todo por mí mismo si pudiera. Pero ella no me dejó entrar…"

Sally se sentó junto a él. La silla estaba dura y fría, como su mano cuando la tomó en la suya. "Confías en que haré todo en mi poder para salvarlos a ambos?" Le tomó unos segundos, pero Heero asintió finalmente. "Está bien entonces. La prepararemos para cirugía. Puedes hablarle por un momento, si quieres. Después de eso… llama a su hermano. También debe estar aquí."

Él asintió de nuevo, cortamente. Después de un momento, Heero se levantó y caminó hacia la sala donde yacía Relena, esperando por él. Sally liberó un respiro contenido y se desplomó en la silla. Sorprendentemente, no se sentía más cansada. Traería al mundo al hijo de Relena y Heero y se aseguraría de que la joven que admiraba tanto sobreviviera al problema. Era la responsabilidad más grande que pudiera imaginar, pero la recompensa de ver a la Presidenta saludable y feliz sería aún más grande.

Se enderezó y dio la vuelta, quedando literalmente cara a cara con Wufei Chang.

"Comandante Chang!" Sally retrocedió un paso de su poderosa presencia. Cómo podía alguien más joven que ella perturbarla tanto? "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Traje a la Presidenta." Pausó. "Cómo está?"

"Mejor. Pero no fuera de peligro." Sally aclaró su garganta. "Ha pasado un tiempo. Te ves… bien."

Wufei frunció. "No estoy aquí porque esté enfermo."

Ella suspiró. Frustrante… buen dios, el hombre podría enojar un santo! "Eso no es lo que yo…" Sally se detuvo. Era inútil. Era años más joven; era obvio que no veía nada atractivo en una mujer mayor como ella. "Tengo que ir… a prepararme. Esta noche voy a traer al mundo al bebé de la Presidenta."

"Buena suerte."

Ella giró su cabeza para verlo. Había genuina preocupación en su tono y la sorprendió. "Guarda esos deseos para la Presidenta. Los necesitará."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Relena trató de dejar de temblar con miedo cuando Heero gentilmente la envolvió en sus brazos, pero el temor la había inundado, y se rehusaba a irse. Su fuerte cuerpo, cálida piel y continuos latidos no pudieron aplacarla. Pero no era temor por su propia vida la que recorría su envenenado cuerpo.

"Heero," susurró ella contra su pecho. "El bebé… si algo pasa y yo no…"

Él la interrumpió rápidamente. "No lo digas. Eso no va a pasar, Relena."

"No es algo que puedas controlar." Miró su fuerte quijada. Temblaba ligeramente; aún luchaba contra sus emociones. "Quiero que nuestro bebé crezca conociendo nada sino amor. Prométeme, Heero… prométeme que lo hará."

"Esta es una conversación sin sentido," dijo él, casi frío. Su cabeza se desplomó; arrepentimiento instantáneo lo bañó. "Quiero decir… no vas a dejarme, Relena. No te dejaré."

Ella sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. "Tienes alguna idea de cuántas veces deseé que no me dejaras? Pero siempre lo hiciste…"

"Tenía que hacerlo. Por tu propio bien."

Su sonrisa cayó. "Tal vez tendré que irme esta vez. Por tu propio bien."

La última oración salió como un susurro tan bajo que Heero no la entendió completamente. Y no tuvo tiempo para cuestionarla por eso, pues Sally reapareció entonces, vestida en un limpio par de guantes de cirugía con una máscara colgando alrededor de su cuello. Dos enfermeras la seguían; cargaban bandejas de instrumentos esterilizados.

"Comandante Yuy… puede hacer la llamada de la que hablamos mientras preparamos a la Presidenta?" preguntó ella.

Él se alejó de Relena con gran reluctancia y murmuró que regresaría inmediatamente.

"No puede entender…" La Presidenta sacudió su cabeza contra las sábanas cubriendo la mesa. "Tal vez ningún hombre pueda… por lo que atravesará una mujer…" Tocó su prominente vientre.

Sally le indicó a una de sus enfermeras quien bajó su bandeja y rodeó la cabeza de Relena. "Voy a darte algo para relajarte. Sólo respira profundamente." Cuando los ojos de la joven se cerraron, la enfermera colocó una máscara de goma sobre su nariz y boca. "Pasará antes de que lo sepas."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando Milliardo y Noin llegaron al hospital, el bebé ya había nacido. La joven pareja entró a la bahía médica, cargados con un coche, una pañalera, un asiento para auto y su propio bebé, Elissa de un mes, quien dormía tranquilamente en la curva del brazo de su padre.

Sally los saludó sin una palabra, y los llevó a la muy custodiada sala de recuperación. Milliardo pausó en la puerta, inseguro de si estaba o no preparado para lo que hubiese del otro lado. Nadie había hablado de muerte, pero la atmósfera era todo menos alegre. Tomando un profundo respiro, le transfirió Elissa a Noin y entró.

Lo primero que vio fue a Relena, sentada en la cama; había color en sus mejillas, un saludable brillo que nunca había visto en ella. Heero estaba junto a ella incómodo, como si no estuviera seguro de que su lugar fuera ahí. Pero había algo diferente en él. Su expresión… era pacífica. Esa era una sonrisa tratando de asomarse? En su antiguo enemigo, era inquietante.

Su hermana levantó la mirada y lo notó entonces. "Milliardo!" Su voz era suave, pero tan feliz. "Ven y conoce a tu sobrina."

Ahí fue cuando notó a la personita en brazos de Relena. Estaba envuelta en ropa rosada de cabeza a pies, y mucho más pequeña de lo que había sido su propia hija cuando nació, pero de la forma en que Relena le sonreía, podía decir que no le importaba.

"Dios mío," susurró mientras se acercaba unos pasos.

Noin llegó tras él. "Oh Relena… es hermosa."

"Su nombre es Gisele." Heero parpadeó cuando las dos miradas perplejas se volvieron hacia él. "Relena lo escogió."

"Es mi ballet favorito," explicó la nueva madre. "Tal vez sea una bailarina algún día…"

Sus palabras se desvanecieron en un delicado bostezo y Sally dio un paso adelante. "La Presidenta necesita descanso," dijo tranquilamente. "Y tenemos más exámenes que practicarle a Gisele." Ella alcanzó por la bebé mientras hablaba, pero Relena estaba reluctante de entregársela.

"Heero no la ha alzado todavía," le dijo a Sally.

Él se arrodilló junto a ella. "Vamos a hacer lo que Sally piensa que es mejor."

Ella asintió y dejó que la mujer tomara a su bebé y la colocara en la incubadora portátil, la cual fue conducida por una enfermera. "Quédate conmigo," le pidió Relena a Heero cuando se levantó. "Hasta que me duerma?" Él asintió cortamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Milliardo tenía un millón de preguntas, y el contenido deseo de ennegrecer el ojo de Heero, pero se encontró siendo sacado de la habitación. Una vez recuperó el control de su lengua, se giró hacia Sally. "Está bien?" demandó saber.

La doctora suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. "Está estable. Por ahora."

Elissa comenzó a gimotear; Noin palmó su pequeña espalda para calmarla. "Qué significa?"

"Significa, que no sé cuánto… durará esta remisión de síntomas. Podría ser que está tan feliz. La mente sobre la materia. Miren." Sally intentó una sonrisa. "Relena está sintiéndose bien, considerando que tuvo una cirugía intrusiva. De lo que sabemos, su bebé va a estar bien. Y juro que vi a Heero Yuy casi desmayarse cuando escuchó a su hija llorar por primera vez. Ha sido un día asombroso, y no quiero arruinarlo con todo tipo de especulaciones sobre lo que podría o no podría pasar mañana."

"Pero tienes especulaciones," dijo Milliardo, su voz quisquillosa. "Eso significa que piensas que mi hermana…"

Sally lo interrumpió bruscamente. "Lo que tu hermana necesita son pensamientos positivos de la gente que ama. Eso es lo único que sé de seguro que va a ayudarle con lo que sea que venga después."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el sonido entre picos en el monitor junto a la cama de Quatre, Trowa no se atrevió a respirar. Sólo aspiraba aire tras otro pico en la línea verde, otra pequeña confirmación de que el hombre que amaba aún estaba vivo.

Por días, semanas, había hecho esto mientras se sentaba en la fría y brillante habitación, esperando por el despertar de Quatre. Sólo comía cuando las enfermeras le llevaban un sándwich o una taza de café; dormía de a pocos… sólo lo suficiente para permanecer cuerdo. Era una instalación fija en el hospital, el guardia personal de su paciente más prominente, un hombre tan consumido por la pena que literalmente estaba destrozado.

Porque estaban tan acostumbrados a su presencia, y sospechaban que apenas los notaban, las dos enfermeras quienes entraron a tomar los signos vitales de Quatre mantenían una conversación mientras trabajaban, despreocupadas del hombre sentado junto a la cama.

"Él no quiere tener hijos," dijo la enfermera mayor mientras reemplazaba una bolsa de suero por una fresca. "Entonces lo que estás diciendo es… que es un hombre."

"Es un idiota," corrigió la joven colega. "Debí haberlo notado hace años y no desperdiciar mi tiempo." Ella tomó algo de sangre del brazo de Quatre y suspiró. "Sólo veo a todos a mi alrededor, y todos tienen bebés. Incluso la Presidenta!"

"La Presidenta tuvo un bebé? No sabía que estuviera embarazada."

Las mujeres apenas notaron que Trowa había comenzado a prestar atención.

"Lo escuché en las noticias. Eso explicaría mejor dónde estuvo que esa historia del veneno que nos dio hace tiempo."

La enfermera mayor bajó su voz. "No está casada! Entonces quién es el padre?"

"Nadie lo dice de seguro, pero imagino que tendría que ser ese apuesto guardaespaldas suyo. Puede venir a proteger mi casa en cualquier momento."

Las mujeres rieron mientras se retiraban con la muestra de sangre, dejando a Trowa solo con Quatre. Miró a su amante, tan pálido y quieto en la cama. Las heridas que había recibido en la explosión se habían curado, dejando marcas suaves, pero aún permanecía en la oscuridad, sin voluntad o incapaz de regresar a la vida.

"Escuchaste eso?" dijo Trowa. "Heero es padre. Va a tomar un poco acostumbrarse a eso, verdad? Siento que debería hacer algo, pero… qué? Digo, probablemente tú enviarías flores, pero puedes imaginarme haciendo eso? No tendría idea de qué tipo de…" Se detuvo. "Flores." Los ojos de Trowa se movieron de un lado a otro. "Oh… mierda."

Se puso de pie de un salto y buscó en su bolsillo por su comunicador. "Chang," dijo una vez que su compañero respondió. "Sí, soy yo. Estamos en una línea segura?" Después de un momento, Trowa continuó, "Sé cómo fue envenenada Relena."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota de Inu:** Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por la demora en continuar con esta traducción pero perdí estos últimos capítulos y por motivos laborales no había podido traducirlos nuevamente. Reciban esta nueva actualización como un regalito para despedir este año, espero que todos tengan un muy FELIZ AÑO 2011 y que todos sus deseos y buenos propósitos se hagan realidad... Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y espero poder publicar con mayor prontitud el final de esta magnífica historia de Kristen Elizabeth... Besos y hasta el próximo año!...


	14. No te la lleves

**MI PERDICIóN**

(_Be__My__Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 14: No te la lleves**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bueno, Relena, creo que las dos ya lo solucionaron."

El rostro de la nueva madre brilló mientras miraba a su hija recién nacida. Después de sólo un intento, Gisele se había pegado a su seno, y actualmente tomaba su primer alimento con facilidad.

"Sacó la voluntad de su padre," murmuró Relena. "No acepta fallas." Sacudió su cabeza con asombro. "Es la sensación más extraña."

Sally sonrió. "He escuchado decir eso a otras madres. Espero averiguarlo algún día."

La Presidenta se recostó contra su almohada. "No estaba segura de que llegaría a hacerlo. Y sé que no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por ti, Dra. Po. Muchas gracias."

"Verdaderamente, fue un placer." Sally aclaró su garganta. "Aunque no estás fuera de peligro todavía. Tan pronto como se duerma, tengo todo un conjunto de exámenes que temo tendré que practicarte."

"Está bien." Relena acunó a su bebé más cerca a su cuerpo. "Lo que sea que tome, lo haré."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Sally frunció. "Nadie le presta atención a la señal de madre alimentando?" preguntó en voz alta. "Quién es?"

"Heero," fue la corta respuesta.

El rostro de Relena se iluminó. "Entra, Heero!"

Él se dejó entrar tentativamente y se paralizó por un segundo cuando vio a Relena descubierta, alimentando a su hija de su desnudo seno. "Debo regresar más tarde?"

"No seas tonto." Le señaló con su mano libre. "No hay nada que no hayas visto antes. Mira… se está alimentando sin problema. La Dra. Po dice que es una muy buena señal."

"Significa que no tendrá que estar en la UCIP por mucho más de dos días," le informó Sally. "Incluso podrías llevarla a casa para finales de semana."

"Casa." Relena saboreó la palabra. "No es maravilloso, Heero?"

Tomando su rostro en su gruesa palma, la miró con una ternura que Sally nunca habría creído si no lo hubiera visto, pero no dijo nada. No parecía que lo necesitara. De alguna forma, Relena lo sabía, y era obvio de la forma en que sus ojos se cerraron en pura felicidad.

Gisele interrumpió el momento al soltar el pezón de Relena y gimoteó ligeramente. Relena la miró instantáneamente. "Debo sacarle los gases ahora?"

"Veré que lo hagan," dijo Sally. "Necesitas descansar por un momento antes de comenzar esos exámenes."

Relena miró a Heero. "Heero necesita alzarla. Aún no ha…" se detuvo en seco.

Los ojos de Heero se abrieron. "Relena… qué pasa? Estás bien?"

"Sólo cansada." Ella le dio una débil sonrisa, pero incluso sus sonrisas más débiles eran brillantes para él. "Estaré bien. Sólo han sido un par de días locos, ya sabes."

Sally asintió, entendiendo, pero aún alcanzó por Gisele. "Tan pronto como terminemos, la traeré. Lo prometo."

"Y entonces Heero puede cargarla." Relena dejó ir a su bebé con más reluctancia que antes. "Adiós, ángel. Mami y papi te aman mucho."

Acunando con cuidado a Gisele en sus brazos, Sally los dejó solos. Heero agarró una silla y la acercó más a la cama de Relena. "En verdad estás bien, o sólo lo dices? Puedes entender mi preocupación; me mantuviste ignorante sobre tu condición todo el tiempo que estuvimos lejos."

"Y odié cada momento de mentirte. Pero sabía que me traerías aquí, y no podía soportar la idea de ser separados otra vez."

"Aún debiste decirme que estabas sufriendo. Yo habría… no sé." Pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello. "Cuidado mejor de ti."

Relena tomó su mano en la fría suya. "Heero, ninguna mujer ha sido mejor cuidada que yo durante los últimos meses. Así que, sí, en verdad estoy bien. Tengo al hombre que amo a mi lado y mi hija va a ser saludable y hermosa… y no voy a ir a ningún lado."

"Bien." Él se inclinó y presionó un suave beso contra su boca. "Planeo aferrarte a eso."

Relena lo besó, saboreando el calor de sus labios. "Te amo, Heero."

Él se separó y la miró directo a los ojos. "Cásate conmigo," dijo de repente.

Ella estudió su rostro por largo rato, buscando alguna señal de que pudiera estar bromeando. Nunca parpadeó mientras estuvo sentado, esperando por su respuesta.

"Está bien," respondió Relena, su voz ronca con emoción. "Acepto."

Alguna vez Duo había dicho que probablemente Heero no había nacido con la capacidad para sonreír genuinamente. Bueno, Relena estaba feliz de reportar que estaba muy equivocado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después que Gisele fue atendida, cambiada y acostada en su cálida cuna, Sally pausó para una carga de cafeína en la estación de las enfermeras justo por el corredor de la habitación de la Presidenta. Escuchó la conversación a su alrededor mientras se servía una fuerte taza de café. La mayoría del chisme se centraba en su muy importante paciente, o más específicamente, su secreto e ilegítimo embarazo. Sally estuvo tentada a ponerle un fin a los rumores, pero no estaba segura de qué diría para hacerlo. Relena no estaba casada y había escondido su condición de todo el mundo al desaparecer con su amante por cinco meses. Y ese amante era su guardaespaldas Preventivo. No había mucho que no fuera la verdad.

Sorbía de su taza mientras hojeaba unos cuantos reportes. Justo cuando estuvo por llamar a una enfermera para comenzar los preparativos para los exámenes de Relena, la conversación se tornó más fuerte. Curiosa, Sally levantó la mirada de sus papeles.

Un enorme arreglo de flores bloqueaba su vista. Las enfermeras estaban reunidas a su alrededor, admirando los hermosos cartuchos. Rosas, azucenas, dragones y lirios… era clásico, único y verdaderamente asombroso.

"Acaban de llegar," respondió una enfermera a la tácita pregunta de la doctora. "Son para la Presidenta Peacecraft."

"Qué hermoso," murmuró Sally. "Yo se las llevaré; estoy en camino a su habitación." Colocando una tabla bajo un brazo, luchó por levantar el pesado vaso de vidrio. "Alguien quiere darme una mano?"

Les tomó a dos mujeres cargar las flores por el corredor, pasar al guardia, y entrar a la habitación de Relena. Lo valió al ver a Heero en el borde de la cama, un brazo envuelto seguramente alrededor de los hombros de la Presidenta, sin mencionar ver las cristalinas lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos azules de la mujer.

"Entrega especial para ti, Señora Presidenta," dijo Sally tras las flores.

"Oh!" Relena miró a Heero. "Tú…?"

"Deseo poder tomar crédito por él," dijo arrepentido. "A ver." Se levantó y tomó el florero de las mujeres. "Había una tarjeta? Ha sido examinado completamente?"

"Estoy segura que sí," respondió Sally. "Nada pasa el lobby sin ser escaneado, hasta el último botón de rosa."

"Puedes ponerlas cerca a la ventana, Heero?" Él hizo lo que le pidió Relena; admiró los resultados por un momento. "Ilumina toda la habitación, pero creo que preferiría tenerlas más cerca de mi. Imagino que huelen divino. Ciertamente son hermosas."

Heero las regresó hacia ella. "No son nada comparadas contigo." Las mejillas de Relena se colorearon con placer. Él depositó el florero junto a su cama, lo cerca suficiente para que pudiera alcanzar y tocar los suaves pétalos.

"Me pregunto si Milliardo las envió?" musitó ella, inclinándose tanto como pudo para inhalar los combinados perfumes de las flores. "Tenía razón… divino."

Aunque podría haberse quedado a su lado y observarla todo el día, el beeper de Heero sonó de repente. Su mano voló a su cinturón para revisarlo. "Maldición," murmuró. "Chang. Relena, debo…"

"Está bien," le dijo honestamente. "Ve a hacer la llamada."

Heero se inclinó sobre su cama y le dio un largo y suave beso. "Regresaré."

"Lo sé." Relena le dio un pequeño guiño cuando alcanzó la puerta y la miró. "Te amo, Heero."

Él casi le responde, pero algo lo detuvo al último minuto, y todo lo que hizo fue bajar su cabeza en reconocimiento. Era un momento tan pequeño, un evento relativamente insignificante, pero luego, se odiaría por eso.

Porque las llamadas no eran permitidas dentro del hospital, Heero tuvo que salir en orden de tener una línea segura con la base de los Preventivos. Una vez que la consiguió, el rostro de Wufei apareció en la pequeña pantalla.

"Yuy. Ya era hora," dijo él sin más saludo.

"Será mejor que esto sea bueno, Chang," respondió Heero rudamente. "Relena me necesita."

En el pasado, su compañero habría resoplado o hecho alguna especie de comentario derisivo sobre mujeres, así que Heero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Wufei asintió. "Sí. Te necesita. Especialmente ahora."

"Qué pasa?"

"Recibí un mensaje de Trowa." Wufei pausó. "Ha resuelto cómo fue envenenada Relena."

Los ojos de Heero se fruncieron. "Dímelo. Ahora."

"Regresé a todos los archivos, a todas las personas que entrevistamos, especialmente su secretaria, y no encontré nada… pero luego indagué un poco más profundo."

"Dije ahora, Chang."

Su compañero tomó un respiro. "En la noche anterior a que recibiera la carta, Relena tuvo una cita con el ex-esposo de Karen Wynstock. De acuerdo a la investigación financiera que hicimos en él, ese día había enviado flores a su oficina."

"Flores," repitió Heero.

"Es lo único que nunca revisamos, porque nunca las encontramos. Probablemente tiró la evidencia al minuto que entró en la oficina al día siguiente. Al mismo tiempo colocó la carta en el correo de la Presidenta. Encaja, Heero. El veneno estaba en las flores. Y Relena lo inhaló." Pausó para otro respiro. "Yuy? Hola? Estás ahí?"

Él nunca obtuvo una respuesta. Heero había tirado el comunicador y regresado al hospital.

Alcanzó la habitación de Relena al mismo tiempo que un apresurado grupo de doctores y enfermeras, tres de los cuales empujaban un carrito rojo brillante.

"No," dijo él entre fuertes y atemorizados respiros. "No… Relena… por favor."

Heero comenzó a pasar enfermeras, quitándolas del camino si eran obstinadas. "Señor!" llamó una de las más obstinadas. "Señor, no puede entrar ahí." Fue por su brazo para alejarlo de la puerta. "Los doctores necesitan espacio para…"

Efectivamente la silenció con el fuerte poder de su mirada. "Voy a entrar."

La petrificada mujer asintió. "Está bien." Heero la pasó y abrió la puerta.

"No entiendo," Sally estaba en medio de decirles a sus enfermeras. "Estaba bien dos minutos atrás!"

"Doctora, está hipotensa. 70 sobre 40."

"Mierda!" Sally frotó su brazo por su frente. "Um… alisten los paneles. Carga a 100." Otra enfermera alcanzó el carrito y agarró los dos paneles atados a cordones y se los alcanzó a Sally. Otra enfermera ajustó algo en una pequeña pantalla de computador. "Despejen."

Heero cerró sus ojos cuando el cuerpo de Relena saltó del shock. No podía ver. Bilis subió a su garganta.

"65 sobre 40," dijo una enfermera.

"Otra vez," ordenó Sally.

Heero colocó una mano sobre su boca, retrocediendo hacia la pared. Con sus ojos aún cerrados, todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar.

"Vamos, Relena," dijo Sally. "Por favor, no me hagas abrirte."

"No está respirando!"

"Kit de entubación, 35 Francés." Un momento pasó. "Estoy dentro. Conéctenla."

"Aún nada, Doctora. El ritmo cardíaco está bajando, la presión aún desciende."

"Por favor, Relena. Vamos… no lo hagas." El tono de Sally se tornó de suplicante a autoritario. "Traigan al cirujano aquí. Vamos a tener que abrirla."

Una máquina se activó, emitiendo una serie de pitos. "Asístole!"

"Vasopresina, 100 cc."

Minutos pasaron. El corazón de Heero latía en la base de su garganta, rápido y duro. Qué irónico. Su corazón no se calmaba y el de Relena no funcionaba. Las voces se tornaron en un enmudecido zumbido, amortiguado y distante. Por largo rato, no escuchó nada específico. Hasta que Sally dijo, "No, no adrenalina. Sobrecargaremos sus sistemas. Algún ritmo?"

"Nada, doctora."

Sally pausó. "Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Veinte minutos."

"Detengan las compresiones." Los ojos de Heero se abrieron justo para ver a Sally mirar el reloj, parpadeando rápidamente. "Hora del deceso, 14:45."

"No. No… no…no… NO!" En piloto automático, Heero alcanzó en su funda por su arma. Con húmedas y temblorosas manos, levantó el arma hacia las enfermeras. "Continúen. Denle lo que tengan para… regresarla!"

Las enfermeras se paralizaron, mirando al enloquecido hombre apuntándoles un arma.

Sally lamió sus secos labios. "Heero, baja el…"

"Cállate," espetó, fríamente. "Hagan su maldito trabajo, o juro que las mataré."

"Relena no querría esto."

"Relena quería vivir." Apretó el gatillo. "Y si quieren hacer lo mismo, les sugiero trabajar."

Con todo el coraje que pudo reunir, Sally caminó directo hacia él. Él hizo una mueca cuando tocó su mano. "No eres más un asesino. No la decepciones."

Sus dedos se relajaron mientras sus rodillas se debilitaban. Ella tomó la oportunidad para retirar gentilmente el arma. Los brazos de Heero cayeron a sus costados. "Devuélvemela," susurró. "Por favor. Dios, Sally, por favor." Contuvo cálidas lágrimas. "Por favor, por favor… la necesito."

"Heero." Ella tragó fuertemente. "Se fue."

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y una enfermera entró con un bulto rosado en sus brazos. "Dra. Po, es hora de su próxima comida." Viendo el caos, y el muy quieto cuerpo de la madre del bebé en la cama, la mujer se detuvo en seco.

Heero no pudo detenerse de mirar hacia la enfermera cargando a Gisele. Podía ver un poco del rostro del bebé en el océano de rosa, el mechón de oscuro cabello en su frente que nunca sería el rubio dorado de Relena.

"Tómala, Heero," lo urgió Sally. La enfermera se les acercó y le alcanzó el bebé a su padre. "Te necesita."

No pudo hacer trabajar sus brazos. Y no estaba completamente seguro de que quisiera. Tomar al bebé, abrazarla, sentir su calor y vida mientras Relena se enfriaba más… no podía hacerlo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Heero se alejó de su hija. "No puedo."

Sin otra palabra, salió de la habitación. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo fuera en el aire fresco. Tragó enormes respiros, su estómago revuelto y ardiendo. Un pájaro trinó en un árbol cercano y varias personas lo pasaron con extrañas miradas. No pudo luchar más contra su estómago, y Heero vomitó en los arbustos.

Doblado de cintura, limpió su boca con el revés de su mano mientras la pena derribaba cada una de sus barreras emocionales. "Relena," gritó. "Relena!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… la procesión comienza desde las puertas de la Mansión Presidencial y recorrerá dos millas por el centro de lo que alguna vez fue el Reino de Sanq, su país natal, y terminará en la Vieja Catedral de la Ciudad. Tras la ceremonia y un funeral sin precedente de cinco días, será llevada al cementerio de la iglesia y Relena Darlian Peacecraft, Presidenta de las Naciones Unidas del Espacio Terrestre, la Reina de la gente, descansará junto con sus ancestros. Un apropiado, pero pronto final para una hermosa vida."

La enfermera cambiando la sonda de Quatre sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Sr. Barton, estará bien si apago la televisión? Es horriblemente triste."

Trowa sacudió su cabeza. Cuando habló, su garganta estaba seca. "Déjala encendida. Él querría verlo." Miró a su amor durmiente. "Ellos eran amigos, sabes."

"No lo sabía. También la conocía?"

Él pensó por un momento. "No. No realmente." Un segundo pasó. "Aunque debí hacerlo. Las cosas que hizo… de nuevo le dio un propósito a mi vida. Y nunca se lo agradecí. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo."

La enfermera miró la pantalla. "Yo voté por ella. Es como de mi edad. Era." Sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca entenderé por qué los buenos mueren jóvenes."

"Yo tampoco," susurró Trowa cuando se fue la enfermera. En el televisor, un grupo de cincuenta niños marchaban solemnemente tras el carruaje que llevaba el ataúd de Relena. Pero justo en frente de ellos, los portadores del féretro que cargaban a la Presidenta del carruaje a la catedral caminaban a lo largo. Tres preventivos desconocidos, y junto a ellos, tres rostros conocidos. Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell y Milliardo Peacecraft.

"Deberíamos estar ahí," le dijo al quieto cuerpo de Quatre. Algo lo golpeó. Un rostro ausente. "Él debería estar ahí."

Pero sin importar lo duro que escaneó las multitudes que alineaban las calles para un vistazo final de su caída princesa, no vio el rostro de Heero Yuy.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más. Algo tocó su muñeca y saltó, en guardia instantáneamente.

Los dedos de Quatre lo alcanzaron; sus ojos azules lentamente comenzaron a abrirse. Al ver a Trowa, le dio una seca sonrisa. "Hola." Trató de lamer sus labios para humedecerlos. "Qué me he perdido?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	15. Mirar lejos

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 15: Mirar lejos**

"Está dormida?"

Hilde miró a su esposo mientras entraba en la habitación, reconociéndolo antes de volver su atención al bebé en sus brazos. "Muy despierta. Aunque pronto caerá."

Duo se detuvo al lado de la cuna en la cual dormía tranquilamente su hijo de siete meses. Tragó un duro nudo en su garganta. "Comió suficiente de la botella?"

"Más de lo usual," respondió Hilde. "Estamos mejorando. Verdad, Gisele?" La pequeña le movió un pequeño puño. "Pobre dulzura."

"Vi las noticias abajo." Ella esperó paciente a que Duo continuara. "Karen Wynstock está muerta."

"Wynstock…" Hilde frunció mientras pensaba. "No es la mujer que…"

"Envenenó a Relena la primera vez? Sí." Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "La encontraron colgada en su celda. Suicidio. Supuestamente."

"Supuestamente?" Hilde mordió su labio lo fuerte suficiente para hacer brotar lágrimas en sus ojos mientras captaba la tácita implicación. "Por qué él… ahora? Ha pasado un mes desde que ella murió."

"Me entendiste. Tal vez se escondió tanto como pudo. Tal vez ha estado ebrio todo este tiempo. Lo que sea." Su esposo frotó sus manos por su rostro. "Fue un movimiento estúpido. La mujer no había entregado ninguna información sobre su organización. Así que ahora… podrían nunca saber quien le dio…" se detuvo.

"Quien le dio a Relena la otra mitad del veneno," susurró Hilde. "Tal vez no fue él. Tal vez ella se sintió culpable y… y…"

"Fue Heero," le dijo planamente. "No me preguntes cómo; sólo lo sé."

Hilde no habló por largo rato. "Supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegara a términos con su muerte y regresara por su hija. Será capaz de hacerlo ahora?"

"No será acusado de asesinato si es lo que estás preguntando."

"No." La mirada de Hilde se desplomó; Gisele finalmente se había quedado dormida. "No sé si pueda entregársela si regresa… sabiendo que…"

"Es su hija. Relena sabía de lo que era capaz, pero aún quiso que fuera el padre de sus hijos. Quiénes somos… quién soy para juzgarlo? He matado cientos. Tal vez miles. Eso significa que no merezco ser el padre de Jeremiah?"

Los ojos de Hilde ardían con rabia y pena. "Tú no abandonaste a Jeremiah en su primer día en este mundo, y desapareciste sin rastro, Duo."

"Olvidas algo, nena." Duo descruzó sus brazos. "Tampoco moriste el día que nació."

Silencio invadió la pequeña habitación del apartamento que habían arrendado inmediatamente después de llegar a la Tierra para el funeral de Relena. No habían sabido que se habían vuelto los cuidadores de Gisele, pero cuando se hizo claro que no había nadie más, los Maxwell no habían titubeado en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, no duraría mucho más. Justo hasta que la familia de Relena fuera capaz de reubicarse permanentemente de Marte. Entonces, los Peacecraft se llevarían a la pequeña Gisele hasta que su padre regresara por ella.

Si regresaba por ella.

Hilde se levantó y llevó el bebé de Heero y Relena a su propia cuna. Acostó a la pequeña con un beso en su frente. Duo la observó y cuando terminó, lo miró. Una disculpa pasó entre ellos sin decir una palabra y Hilde corrió por el consuelo de los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

"Ella necesita a su padre," lloró Hilde en el pecho de Duo. Su respuesta fue acariciar su espalda. "Lo necesita, Duo."

Duo cerró sus ojos y descansó su mejilla en la cima de la cabeza de su esposa. "Nena, creo que él también la necesita."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Acostado en la cama con Trowa, Quatre observaba las noticias con desconsuelo. El suicidio del único participante conocido en el prolongado asesinato de Relena parecía muy improbable. No había importado que estuviera encerrada en una instalación de máxima seguridad; para Heero, habría sido un reto menor.

"Sé lo que estás pensando," murmuró Trowa.

"Crees…"

No tuvo que terminar su pregunta. "Si lo hizo, no puedo culparlo."

Quatre desvió la mirada de la pantalla. "Iba a ser llevada a la justicia."

"Aparentemente no lo rápido suficiente."

"Podría haber entregado los nombres de sus socios!"

"O podría habernos tomado el pelo por años." Trowa se sentó. "No había garantía de que nos hubiese dado información real."

Quatre suspiró. "Y ahora no hay forma de que pueda." Tocó sus costillas y las cicatrices que habían sido hechas en su carne por una bomba terrorista y un escalpelo quirúrgico.

"Yo lo haría," dijo de repente su amante. "Si encuentran a la persona que lo hizo… los mataría."

La simplicidad y calma con la cual habló podría haber asustado a alguien más. Pero Quatre simplemente asintió. "Lo sé."

Trowa se recostó y deslizó su brazo bajo la espalda de Quatre para acercarlo más. "Algunas veces tengo que recordarme que no te perdí. Pero Heero… perdió todo."

"No todo," le recordó Quatre. "Aún tiene alguien que lo necesita. Mucho más que Relena."

-.-.-.-.-.-

La sangre de Milliardo se enfrió con odiosa satisfacción mientras leía los encabezados de las noticias que destellaban por la pantalla. La asesina presidencial muerta. Suicidio. Sin testigos. Resopló suavemente. Heero. Le había tomado un tiempo, pero finalmente había aparecido para ocuparse del problema. Relena podía descansar en paz.

"Qué tipo de paz?" Dijo Noin después, cuando le contó las noticias. Estaba en medio de empacar las últimas cajas de sus cosas en preparación para su mudanza a la Tierra. La pequeña Elissa yacía en su acunador motorizado, observando a sus padres con los claros ojos azules de su padre. "Para Relena, ninguna muerte podía traer paz."

"Me trae paz a mi," espetó él. "Mi hermana está muerta. Ahora lo está su asesina."

"Encuentra tu paz donde quieras," fue todo lo que dijo antes de alcanzarle la cinta adhesiva y levantar a Elissa en orden de cambiar su pañal.

No habían hablado esa noche, o durante la mayoría del día siguiente. Fue sólo en las últimas horas de su última noche en Marte que Noin finalmente había roto su tratamiento del silencio.

"Tengo miedo," dijo en voz alta mientras miraba al techo.

Él giró su cabeza en su almohada para mirarla. "De qué?"

"Ahora que ha hecho esto… qué si no puede regresar por su hija?" Continuó rápidamente. "Me ocuparé de ella tanto como sea necesario, y la amaré como si fuera mía, pero no soy su madre. Y tú no eres su padre. Ella tiene padres, y si no puede tenerlos a ambos… al menos merece uno."

Fue sólo después, después de hacer el amor y que ella cayera dormida en sus brazos, que Milliardo dejó que sus palabras penetraran su odio. Abrazando el delgado cuerpo de su esposa, lloró por su hermana, por su hija y por Heero Yuy.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Wufei había recibido las noticias de la prisión antes que alguien más, pero la detuvo de procesarla hasta que el caos hubiese sido resuelto. La mujer se había colgado en su celda con sus sábanas. Ese fue el reporte oficial. Lo que no había estado en el reporte oficial fue la foto de seguridad de una ensombrecida figura entrando en su bloque, o el registro de la autopsia que encontró una droga no identificada en el sistema de Karen Wynstock.

De regreso en su casa después de dos días de burocracia sin sentido, reuniones infinitas, conferencias de prensa y entrevistas, el exhausto Preventivo se tomó un momento para servirse una taza de té antes de sentarse en su sofá.

Si Heero hubiese matado al único sospechoso capturado en el asesinato de Relena, tendría que ser llevado a interrogatorio. No iba a ser una tarea fácil, aún si lo localizaban. En tanto como sabía, el hombre no había sido ubicado en el mes desde la muerte de la Presidenta.

Sorbió su té. Sin embargo, en vez de derribar los frágiles cimientos del gobierno, la repentina muerte de la mujer más poderosa en el mundo había fortalecido la resolución del resto de los líderes del mundo para continuar en su nombre. Era como si su último acto en el mundo hubiese sido dejarlo en un mejor lugar que antes de comenzar a ocuparse de él. Aunque nunca habría otro líder como ella, pensó Wufei. Para una mujer… demonios, para un ser humano, había sido única. Era fácil ver cómo había paralizado con pena al más formidable de todos los soldados.

Un golpe en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Frunció, maldiciendo en silencio a quien se hubiese atrevido a considerar irrumpir en su privacidad. Pero aún, se levantó y fue a responder.

En su camino a casa, el cielo había mostrado señales de una inminente tormenta. En algún momento en los pocos minutos que había estado en casa, el fondo se había roto, mojando todo a la vista. Incluyendo a la mujer de pie en su puerta.

"Comandante Chang." Los dientes de Sally castañeaban levemente. "Siento molestarte."

Él parpadeó. Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí esta mujer? Años de hombros fríos cuidadosamente cultivados deberían haberla sacado de su mente donde pertenecía. Pero era obstinada.

"Puedo entrar?" continuó ella, penetrando sus duras capas con una simple y torturada mirada.

Wufei se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar, pero aún no dijo nada. Esperó hasta que había colgado su húmedo abrigo y salido de sus enlodados zapatos antes de hablar. "Qué quieres?"

Él nunca había visto grietas en su máscara profesional. Ciertamente nunca la había visto llorar. Así que cuando se derrumbó en lágrimas en frente de él, no tenía idea de qué hacer o decir. Simplemente la observó.

"Lo siento," sollozó. "Sé que no debí haber venido aquí. Sé que no somos amigos. Pero no tenía a donde más…" Lágrimas mezcladas con el agua de lluvia bajaban por sus mejillas. "No puedo continuar como he estado, pretendiendo que estoy bien."

"Mujer, no tengo idea de lo que quieres decir."

Sally secó sus ojos. "Por supuesto que no." Tomó aire. "Esto fue estúpido de mi. Debo irme."

Él atrapó su brazo antes de poder tomar su abrigo. "Estás aquí. Bien podrías quedarte hasta que termine la tormenta."

Ella lo siguió a la sala. "Siéntate," instruyó, señalando el sofá. "Te traeré una toalla."

Cuando regresó con la toalla y una taza caliente de té, Sally tenía su cabeza acunada en sus manos, pero había dejado de llorar. Levantó su cabeza hacia él y tuvo que aclarar su garganta y desviar su mirada. "Gracias," susurró ella.

Él se sentó al otro lado en la mesa de madera que venía con la casa y esperó hasta que se había soltado el cabello y secado. Colgaba como oro húmedo alrededor de sus hombros. Tomó su té, calentando sus manos alrededor de la taza.

"Los pacientes mueren," comenzó Sally un momento después. "Te acostumbras. Tienes que hacerlo. Pero cuando es un amigo… alguien que respetas… alguien por quien te preocupas…" Su mentón temblaba. "No luché lo fuerte suficiente por la vida de Relena."

"De acuerdo a todos los reportes, hiciste todo lo posible," declaró él.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Debe haber habido algo que no hice, algo que pasé por alto. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Estaba bien! Estaba feliz. Y luego… se fue. Y no pude detenerlo."

Wufei pasó sus dedos por su cabello. "Bueno, eso nos hace dos, mujer." Sally le disparó una perpleja mirada. "Tampoco pude detenerlo."

Sus palabras tuvieron algún impacto, mientras sus hombros comenzaban a relajarse. "No fue tu culpa," le dijo ella tranquilamente.

"No tanto más de lo que fue la tuya," respondió él.

Se miraron mutuamente por un largo minuto. Algo estalló entre ellos y antes de que Wufei pudiera detenerse, estaba sobre ella en el sofá. Su taza de té yacía en el piso, el oscuro líquido humedecía la alfombra, y a él no le importó. Ella estaba besándolo, ardiente y duro, mientras lo urgía a deshacerse de su ropa al igual que él a ella.

Se maravilló ante la belleza de su cuerpo. Podría ser unos pocos años mayor que él, pero nadie lo sabría de mirar su perfecta figura. Ella se abrió a él y aceptó la invitación con un amortiguado gruñido de placer.

"Wufei," gimió ella en su oído, incitándolo a empujar más duro, más rápido.

Su liberación llegó primero, pero él la siguió pronto después, colapsando sobre ella, sudoroso y satisfecho en una forma que nunca antes había estado después del sexo.

Ella suspiró y giró su rostro en su cuello. "Pensé que no me encontrabas atractiva."

"Mujer." Wufei se levantó sobre su codo para mirarla. "No seas femenina. Te he deseado por años."

Él podría haber estado contento de quedarse entrelazado con ella en el sofá por el resto de la noche, si no fuese por el repentino zumbido de su comunicador.

"Mierda." Él se retiró de su calor con gran reluctancia.

"Está bien," le dijo Sally, sus ojos azules nublados. "Me asearé y me voy."

"Quédate," ordenó él poniéndose sus pantalones. Suavizando su tono, añadió, "Regresaré."

Cuando regresó a la sala veinte minutos después, ella estaba vestida en su abandonada camisa y nada más mientras restregaba la mancha de té de su alfombra.

"Sally." Ella lo miró y sonrió, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio su expresión. "Tengo que irme."

"Entiendo," dijo ella, levantándose. "El deber llama."

"Heero ha sido ubicado," dijo Wufei, dejando escapar el secreto de sus labios con una facilidad que lo asombró. Cómo era que confiaba tanto en esta mujer, cuando era un hábito personal no confiar en nadie? Una fantástica dosis de sexo había logrado derrumbar todas sus paredes… o ella había estado mellándolas por años? No podía pensar en eso entonces. Tenía su misión, directa de Lady Une.

"Me envían a atraparlo."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	16. Mi niña

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a menos que nunca los vieras en el programa.

**Nota de la autora:** Disfruten este capítulo. Y muchas gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews. Sé que lo digo mucho, pero sólo porque lo hago desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 16: Mi niña**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Él entró tranquilamente, sin derramamientos de sangre, y eso asombró y preocupó a Wufei. Dónde estaba el piloto suicida que alguna vez había peleado hasta casi la muerte? El hombre que siempre había asumido dormía con un arma cargada bajo su almohada y una cápsula de cianuro entre sus dientes había permitido que un oficial Preventivo lo esposara y lo sacara de su rancia habitación de motel sin oponer la menor resistencia. Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Wufei observaba a Heero a través del vidrio que separaba la sala de interrogatorio del resto del centro de detención. Aún esposado, estaba sentado con sus manos retorcidas tras su espalda, mirando la mesa de madera sin parpadear. Necesitaba bañarse y afeitarse. Unas cuantas tazas de café y un par de días de sueño tampoco lastimarían.

Después de largo rato, Heero levantó su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y ensangrentados. Aún cuando era imposible para él ver algo más que su propio reflejo en la engañosa ventana, los vellos en la nuca de Wufei se erizaron.

"Qué estás esperando, Chang?"

Nada, tuvo que admitirse. Estaba mórbidamente conmocionado con esta extraña encarnación de Heero Yuy. El asesino que solía ser. El asesino con el que podría tratar fácilmente. Pero al amante doliente y al padre ausente… era algo nuevo e inquietante.

Wufei entró a la habitación con una carpeta. Tomó la silla opuesta al detenido y colocó la carpeta entre ellos en la mesa. Fue otro momento de contemplación antes de hablar.

"Karen Wynstock."

Heero no parpadeó. "Qué hay con ella?"

"Está muerta. Y tú la mataste." Wufei continuó cuando Heero no dijo nada. "Injusto o no, su muerte tiene que investigarse. Si confiesas, puedo ayudarte."

"No tengo nada que decir."

Wufei se alejó de la mesa y se levantó. "Estás en muchos problemas, Yuy. Media población quería que el asesino de la Presidenta se hiciera responsable, pero los estafaste. También borraste cualquier posibilidad de encontrar las verdaderas neuronas tras la operación."

"No había cerebros detrás de nada," murmuró Heero.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada."

Wufei frunció. "Quién demonios crees que eres, ocultándome información? Si sabes algo, dímelo ahora."

"Te lo dije. No tengo nada que decir."

"Sí. Bueno." Su antiguo compañero aclaró su garganta. "Tengo cosas que decir. Pero primero, quiero mostrarte algo." Wufei alcanzó y abrió la carpeta, revelando una foto. "Mírala, Heero. Mira a tu hija."

Visiblemente peleando consigo, Heero luchó por evitar mirar. Pero titubeó y dio un rápido vistazo. Gisele le sonreía, sin dientes y hermosa, con los ojos de su madre y finos rizos de su oscuro cabello marrón. Algo semejante a un ahogado grito escapó de la garganta de Heero. Sus ojos se elevaron hacia el techo. "Ciérralo," ordenó en una voz pesada.

"No." Wufei levantó la foto. "Se parece a su madre, verdad?"

"No…" Heero tragó. "Arréstame, enciérrame, no me importa. Sólo… cállate."

"La mujer de Maxwell dice que está comenzando a levantar su cabeza cuando está de estómago. Aparentemente es una especie de jalón. También se supone que deba decirte que está comiendo dos onzas en cada comida y que cuando tocas su mano… cierra sus dedos alrededor de los tuyos."

Heero luchó contra sus esposas. "Dije cállate!" Incapaz de moverse, miró al otro hombre con ojos rojos y húmedos.

"Por qué? Para que puedas pretender que no eres padre? Que no estás atado a nadie? Lo siento. No voy a dejarte que te escondas en una botella de whisky sólo porque murió." Pausó. "No querría que te ocuparas de tu hija?"

"Relena…" Heero se forzó a decir su nombre. "Relena querría ocuparse de su hija."

"Ella no va a regresar, Heero."

"No estoy loco, Chang."

"Y yo no soy un maldito consejero, pero aquí estoy, dando consejos." Él se sentó opuesto a Heero. "Si confiesas matar a Karen Wynstock, ningún jurado en el universo te sentenciará, dadas las circunstancias. Pero si te me resistes, habrá un juicio y tal vez una condena y pasarás el resto de tu vida… y la mayoría de la de tu hija… en prisión."

"Estaría mejor." Heero cerró sus ojos. "Ella estaría mucho mejor."

Wufei jugó la última carta que tenía. "Realmente quieres que Duo Maxwell críe a tu hija?"

"Buen intento."

"Qué hay de Zechs Marquise?"

Heero titubeó por un breve segundo. "Terminé de hablar. Acúsame o déjame ir."

"Realmente no te importa, verdad?"

"En verdad no."

Casi escaso de su ya corta paciencia, Wufei estuvo por lanzar otra oleada de preguntas cuando escuchó un golpe en la ventana.

Cerró la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio tras él y encaró a Lady Une. "Señora." Saludó.

"Descanse, Comandante. Estoy aquí para hacer tu vida un poco más fácil."

Cuando Wufei regresó a la sala unos minutos después, cargaba otra carpeta con él, pero esta la mantuvo en sus manos. Los ojos de Heero de nuevo estaban cerrados; su mentón había caído contra su pecho. Se abrieron de golpe cuando Wufei caminó tras él y abrió sus esposas.

"Qué demonios? Qué pasa?"

"Sabes exactamente lo que pasa. Eres libre de irte."

Recién liberado, Heero permaneció sentado. "No recuerdo que 'liberar al detenido' sea el procedimiento estándar."

"Bueno, lo es cuando el detenido no viola ninguna ley." Wufei abrió la carpeta. "Los resultados de la autopsia encontraron que Karen Wynstock murió de una sobredosis. Guardó sus medicamentos y se los tomó todos. Realmente fue un suicidio." Cerró la carpeta. "Pero aún estuviste ahí, verdad?"

Heero desvió la mirada.

"Qué le dijiste? Qué la hiciste decirte sobre los asesinos de la Presidenta?"

"No hubo asesinos," espetó él antes de poder detenerse. Se había delatado; Wufei nunca se convencería de dejar pasar el comentario hasta que se explicara completamente. Los nudillos de Heero se tornaron blancos mientras continuaba. "No lo entiendes? No hubo un gran complot. Ni terroristas, ni amenaza política. Sólo una vengativa perra con un veneno."

"Karen Wynstock actuó sola? Pero la carta que Relena recibió decía…" Suspiró. "Era para guiarnos en la dirección equivocada, verdad?"

"Relena confiaba en ella. La ayudó. Nunca supo quien era, que era la esposa separada de alguien. O que ella salió en una cita con ese alguien. Una cita… y la demente decide matar…" Se detuvo en seco y pasó el revés de su mano por su boca, como si restregara la palabra. "Fui a su celda con cada intención de hacer su muerte tan lenta y dolorosa como fuera posible. Nunca habría sido tanto dolor como el que le produjo a Relena todos esos meses. Pero habría sido algo."

"Pero no la mataste?"

Heero sacudió su cabeza. "No la toqué. Cuando me fui, estaba viva."

"Por qué no la mataste?"

"Porque." Su manzana de Adán tembló. "Relena no habría querido que lo hiciera. Relena… la habría perdonado."

Wufei exhaló un largo respiro. "Eso es, entonces."

Segundos pasaron como horas. Finalmente, Heero se levantó. "Necesito firmar algo antes de irme?"

"No." Pausó. "Heero… ve a ver a tu hija."

"Pensé que no eras un consejero, Chang." Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo con su mano en el pomo. "No puedo."

"Imaginé que dirías eso." Wufei le indicó a alguien al otro lado del vidrio. "Eso es por qué llamé a Maxwell cuando llegamos aquí."

Heero parpadeó, probablemente por primera vez desde que comenzó el interrogatorio. "Qué…"

La puerta se abrió, girando el pomo aún cuando Heero lo sostenía. Fue forzado a retroceder mientras Duo entraba. El hombre con la trenza no dijo nada, simplemente miraba a Heero directo a los ojos antes de hacerse a un lado para permitir que entrara la siguiente persona. Esa persona era su esposa, Hilde, y no estaba sola. Cargaba un bebé en sus brazos. Su bebé.

"Heero," se dirigió a él. "Creo que ya conocías a Gisele."

Él retrocedió hasta que sintió frío concreto, pero no quitó sus ojos de la pequeña. Había crecido tanto en sólo un mes. Enderezándose levemente, miró alrededor con grandes ojos azules. Él podría haber jurado que en un punto, lo miró.

"Qué quieres que haga?" preguntó él, su tono apagado.

Duo lo miró. "Um… qué tal reconocer la existencia de tu hija? Tal vez… agarrarla!… abrazarla? Probablemente es sólo una de mis extrañas ideas, pero nunca sabes. Podría ser divertido."

"Todo esto es una gran broma para ti, verdad? No lo es para mí. Relena está muerta y yo…"

"Y tú no," terminó Hilde. "Tampoco Gisele. Ella necesita a su padre." Los ojos de la mujer se fruncieron. "Y tú necesitas asearte y desembriagarte."

Wufei habló. "Está sobrio. Mayormente."

"Entonces le daremos el premio al Padre del Año, no?" Espetó Hilde.

"Padre." Heero giró sus ojos como si rezara con el techo. "Parezco como si fuera un buen padre? Honestamente, alguno de ustedes puede mirarme y decir que la bebé estaría mejor creciendo bajo mi influencia?"

Hilde se sonó, indignada. "Tal vez debiste haberlo pensado antes de comenzar a tener sexo con Relena. Sin protección. Los bebés son una consecuencia de eso."

Duo la codeó. "Nena, tómalo con calma. No está armado, pero eso no lo hace menos peligroso."

"Necesita escuchar esto. Alguien tiene que patear su trasero y despertarlo." Ella reajustó a Gisele quien comenzaba a dormirse, inconsciente de la tensión que llenaba la habitación. "No serás perfecto. Cometerás errores y habrán veces cuando parecerá que alguien más en el mundo sería un mejor padre para tu hija que tú." Hilde avanzó hacia él. "Pero esta es tu hija, Heero. Tu carne y sangre. Tu vínculo viviente a Relena. Si te alejas de ella, pierdes todo. No creo que eso realmente sea lo que quieres."

Heero bajó su cabeza. "Relena…"

"Lo sé." Hilde mordió su labio. "No eres el único que la extraña. Incluso no eres el único que la amaba. Pero eres el único que puede mantenerla viva… a través de su hija. Críala sabiendo lo mucho que su madre la amó, lo mucho que su madre sacrificó por ella, pero cuán feliz lo hizo… y una parte de Relena vivirá." Pausó lo suficiente para extender a Gisele hacia su padre. "Tómala. Sé su padre. Haz a Relena orgullosa de ti. Y comienza a vivir de nuevo."

Él miró a Wufei, luego a Duo, luego al determinado rostro de Hilde. Gisele se retorció en sus manos, despierta por el repentino cambio de posición. Tomando un profundo respiro, Heero extendió sus manos.

_Relena, ayúdame._

"Sujeta su cabeza," le indicó Hilde. "Ya." Ella retrocedió y supervisó su trabajo. "Lo has entendido."

Heero miró el cálido cuerpecito de su hija. Apenas pesaba algo, pero sintió la presión más extraña en el centro de su pecho. Amor? No, fue muy repentino para eso, o no? El amor no tomaba tiempo construirlo? O era este un nuevo tipo de amor?

Ella olía a talco, dulce y limpia. Mientras la miraba, Gisele abrió sus ojos y esta vez, estaba seguro de que no sólo lo miraba, sino que en verdad lo vio.

"Hola," susurró él. "Soy tu papá." Con su mano libre, tocó su pequeña mano a través del algodón rosado que lo cubría completamente. Aún así, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del suyo y la presión en su pecho se intensificó.

_Puedes ver, Relena? Sabías que esto pasaría tan pronto como la cargara? Cómo siempre me conociste mejor de lo que me conocía a mí mismo?_

Heero frotó su pulgar sobre los delicados nudillos de Gisele, los cuales permanecían firmemente envueltos alrededor de su dedo índice. "Ahora sólo somos tú y yo. Pero creo…" Asintió cortamente. "Creo que lo haremos bien."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	17. No más lágrimas en el cielo

**MI PERDICION**

(_Be My Downfall_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán.

**Nota de la autora:** Al final del capítulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 17: No más lágrimas en el cielo**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Duo, por favor, por favor, por favor dime que recordaste empacar su regalo."

Con Hilde mirándolo y Jeremiah tirando duro de su trenza, Duo no podía estar completamente seguro de nada. Tendría que alegrarse de no haber olvidado la silla del auto o a su hijo mismo. Aunque con toda franqueza, sólo lo había hecho una vez. Y Jeremiah había sido muy joven para traumatizarse por eso.

Ahora su hijo era un saludable huracán de energía y destrucción de dieciocho meses con el rostro de un querubín. Escondía su malvada naturaleza tras sus oscuros rizos marrones y ojos violetas. Honestamente, Hilde esperaba que le siguiera el ritmo a Jeremiah y recordara empacar cada cosa para su viaje a la Tierra?

"Si digo no, cuánto tiempo me quedaría en el sofá?"

Ella frunció sus labios. "Una buena semana, Maxwell. Yo tenía conmigo a Jeremiah cuando estaba comprándolo; casi me hace echar de tres tiendas. En caso de que tuvieras dudas, también es tu hijo."

"Este regalo… era un juego de baño pastel?" adivinó Duo, vagamente seguro que la había visto envolviéndolo, y aún más vagamente seguro de haber colocado el paquete entre sus camisas en sus maletas.

Los hombros de Hilde se relajaron. "Lo recordaste. Gracias, gracias, gracias." Ella golpeó en la puerta de la modesta casa. "Es de malos modales no traer un regalo a una fiesta de cumpleaños."

"No sabes cuánta fiesta va a ser este fin de semana." Él cambió a Jeremiah a su otro lado, haciendo una mueca cuando su trenza se fue con su hijo. "No olvides qué más pasó esta última vez…"

La puerta se abrió justo entonces, revelando a Heero Yuy… con un pañal sobre su hombro y un conejo de tela en su mano.

"Vaya. Heero." Duo tosió para ocultar una risita burlona. "Es una buena imagen la que das. El Padre Perfecto."

Heero lo ignoró y mantuvo bien abierta la puerta. "Adelante. Gisele acaba de despertar."

"Te ves genial." Le aseguró Hilde después de un rápido abrazo. "Dónde está esta dulzura de hija tuya?" Sin esperar por una respuesta, entró a la casa, buscando.

Manteniendo su boca sabiamente cerrada, Duo siguió a Heero a la sala donde Hilde había encontrado a Gisele dando adormilados pasos hacia ellos por el alfombrado piso. "Dada!"

Los ojos de Hilde se aguaron. "Heero, se pone más bonita cada vez que la veo." Se agachó y levantó a la pequeña. "Hola, bebé. Feliz primer cumpleaños."

Aunque ella usualmente se portaba bien rodeada de otros adultos, Gisele apenas se había despertado y sólo quería a una persona. "Dada," llamó otra vez, estirando sus pequeños brazos hacia Heero.

Él gentilmente la tomó de Hilde y le ofreció el conejo. "Lo siento," se disculpó. "Está en una fase."

"Sí, las recuerdo." Duo miró a su propio hijo quien estaba retorciéndose, desesperado por ser liberado. "Está bien si lo dejo correr?" Heero asintió. "Por supuesto. Probablemente has blindado este lugar desde el día en que te mudaste."

"El día anterior," corrigió Heero. "No iba a tomar ningún riesgo."

"Creo que Heero hizo una broma, nena."

Hilde rió. "No creo que estuviera bromeando."

Una mirada al vacío rostro de Heero lo confirmó.

Minutos más tarde, después de Heero haber cambiado a Gisele y haberla puesto en su corral, les ofreció bebidas a Hilde y a Duo. Los tres adultos se sentaron en el sofá y observaban a Gisele jugar con sus juguetes. Jeremiah estaba sentado en el piso a unos pies, rayando en un libro de colorear.

Haciendo a un lado su cerveza, Duo tomó un puñado de libros de la mesa. "Campamento para Nuevos Padres: Un Curso Rápido en Paternidad… Qué Esperar el Primer Año… Nueva Guía Médica Mundial…" Le disparó a Heero una mirada. "Eres uno de esos padres que piensa que los sorbidos es una tos gigantesca?" Recibiendo otra mirada, continuó leyendo títulos. "Hijas sin Madres: Una Guía para Padres… No Estaba Listo para Decir Adiós: Superar la Pérdida de un Ser Amado."

Un momento pasó en silencio.

"Es mejor que la terapia," dijo Heero finalmente. "También más barato."

Ahora que el tema había sido planteado, Duo bajó los libros y aclaró su garganta. "Cómo estás realmente, Heero?"

"Hay días buenos," respondió tranquilamente. "Y días malos."

Hilde sostuvo su vaso de soda con temblorosos dedos. "Gisele realmente se parece a Relena."

"Lo sé." Heero bebió la última mitad de su propia cerveza. "Créeme. Lo sé."

"Sabes que mañana va a haber una ceremonia en memoria," continuó ella. "Vas a ir… y a llevar a Gisele?"

Él se levantó con su botella vacía. "Solía decirme que no quería a la bebé en el ojo público. Planeo respetar sus deseos."

"Además," intervino Duo. "Mañana tenemos una fiesta. Viene el hermano de Relena?"

"Aquí estará. También Noin."

"Él y tú finalmente se llevan bien?"

Heero emergió de la cocina después de disponer de su botella de cerveza. "Ninguno de nosotros está muerto."

Duo miró a su esposa. "Esa tiene que ser una broma… verdad?"

Cuando Heero levantó una ceja, todo lo que Hilde pudo hacer fue reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Precisamente al mediodía del siguiente día, sonó la puerta. Porque Heero estaba ocupado dándole un baño a su hija, y Hilde se había rendido tratando de que Jeremiah también tomara uno, y al menos había logrado cambiar su ropa antes de la fiesta, sólo Duo estaba disponible para responder la puerta.

"Hola!" saludó a los hombres que estaban en la puerta. "Heero no me dijo que ustedes dos iban a venir."

Quatre y Trowa entraron; cada uno de ellos llevaba un regalo. "Fue una decisión de último minuto," le dijo Quatre. "Se supone que iba a hablar en la… ceremonia, pero decidí que preferiría recordarla aquí." Sonrió débilmente.

"No queríamos pasar el día con un puñado de políticos que sólo sabían lo que hizo, no quien era," terminó Trowa por él.

Duo asintió. "Sí, eso escuché. Entren; les serviré unas bebidas."

Ellos se habían instalado en una pequeña conversación cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo. Esta vez, Hilde emergió de la habitación de huéspedes y la abrió con Jeremiah sentado en su cadera.

Cuando su esposa guió a los recién llegados a la sala un momento después, Duo estaba más que un poco sorprendido de ver entrar a Wufei y a Sally Po, tomados de las manos.

"No tenía idea de que esta fiesta iba a ser tan grande," exclamó él.

Wufei le disparó una mordaz mirada. Sally apretó su mano y respondió, "No teníamos intención de atender ese dramático servicio. Ella lo habría odiado."

"De seguro," dijo Heero entrando a la sala. Estaba doblado de costado en orden de sostener la pequeña mano de Gisele mientras caminaba a su lado. "Gracias por venir. A todos."

Sally presionó sus dedos contra sus labios. "Dios mío. Está tan grande. Y tan hermosa." Rodeada por tantos rostros desconocidos, Gisele se aferró al jean de su padre. "Un poco tímida, veo."

"Si heredó tanto de la personalidad de su madre como parece, eso cambiará," anotó Duo. Hilde lo codeó. "Ow! Qué?"

Silencio cubrió la sala por un momento. Heero finalmente aclaró su garganta. "Saben, está bien hablar de ella."

Quatre miró su bebida. "De verdad?"

"Quiero que Gisele crezca conociendo a su madre. Eso no pasaría si nunca se menciona."

Separándose de Wufei, Sally se le acercó. "Ella estaría tan orgullosa."

Jeremiah irrumpió el silencio que siguió a esto. "Hambe, mama. Polo!"

Más que esperar por el resto de la fiesta, Heero optó por servir el almuerzo que había ordenado de un restaurante local. Para deleite de Jeremiah, había dedos de pollo.

Para ocuparse, Heero arregló un pequeño plato para su hija y la subió a su silla para comerla. Él se sentó junto a ella y observó comer a Gisele. Sólo eran unos vegetales suaves y pasta, pero antes de saberlo, tenía zanahorias aplastadas en su frente y en sus finos rizos. Ella le sonrió, mostrando sus ausentes dientes.

"Supongo que sólo sabe bueno si la mayoría ha sido frotado en tu cabello," le dijo, limpiando su rostro con una servilleta. "Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Gisele hizo por agarrar su nariz y la atrapó en su pequeña mano. Heero le siguió el juego, pretendiendo que le había robado su nariz, para deleite de Gisele.

Hilde mordió su sándwich, observando la pequeña escena. Era conmovedor observar a Heero interactuar con su hija. Podría verse como el mismo hombre que había aparecido en su apartamento en L2 hace casi dos años, y dormido con la mitad de las prostitutas rubias de la colonia, pero definitivamente no era el mismo hombre. De cierta forma, a través de toda la confusión, el dolor, la pérdida y la pena, pero tal vez más importantemente, el amor, la alegría y el regalo de la vida, Heero Yuy había redescubierto su corazón. Y había madurado en un hombre que podía amar y ser amado.

El timbre interrumpió su ensueño. Duo fue a responder y regresó con Milliardo, su hija Elissa y una muy embarazada Noin. "Miren a quien encontré," le anunció al grupo.

Heero se levantó, limpiando zanahorias de sus manos. "Noin," saludó a la cuñada de Relena. "Milliardo." Ese último fue significativamente menos entusiasta.

"Siento llegar tarde," dijo Milliardo. Su voz era levemente más ronca. Alcanzó en el interior de su abrigo y sacó un pequeño disco. "Ya abrió sus obsequios?" pausó para preguntar.

"No todavía." Heero frunció. "Por qué? Qué es eso?"

Noin respondió, la misma pesadez en su propia voz. "Lo recibimos hace dos días de los abogados de Relena. Aún están en el proceso de revisar su casa… y la semana pasada encontraron esto." Tomó el disco de su esposo. "Es Relena. Debió haberlo hecho y mandárselo a sí misma mientras tú y ella estuvieron… lejos todos esos meses."

"No lo sabías," aseguró Milliardo de la vacía mirada en los ojos de Heero.

"No." Tragó él. "Qué dice?"

El hermano de Relena lo miró. "Creo que debes verlo. Con Gisele."

Aunque no hubo palabra oficial de Heero en si todos estaban invitados o no a observar el disco de Relena, no hizo comentario cuando todo el grupo se reunió alrededor del reproductor en la sala. Era probable que hubiese olvidado completamente que todos los demás estaban en la casa. Se sentó con Gisele en su regazo, un brazo envuelto seguramente alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de su hija.

Milliardo puso a funcionar el reproductor y se hizo a un lado.

Cuando el rostro de Relena apareció en la pantalla, Heero inhaló un ahogado respiro. Ahí estaba ella, viva y encantadora, sonriendo a lo que habría sido su grabadora. Estaba sentada en una silla en una habitación que Heero reconoció como su habitación en la cabaña a la que la había llevado para los últimos meses de su embarazo. De hecho, estaba lo embarazada suficiente en el momento de esta grabación para tener un pequeño y redondo perro, el cual acariciaba distraídamente con una mano mientras comenzaba a hablar.

"Hola," dijo ella, dando un pequeño saludo. "Bueno, para cuando observes esto, probablemente no seas más una bebé, verdad? Desde que descubrí que iba a tenerte, he sentido que eras una niña, pero si no lo eres, quiero que sepas que no me importaría. Te habría amado, lo que sea que fueras. Eso es por qué estoy haciendo esto. Si estás observándolo…" Sus palabras titubearon. "… significa que me fui. Lo siento tanto. No estoy ahí… y nunca llegaré a decirte todo esto."

Hilde hundió su rostro en el cuello de Duo para amortiguar un repentino sollozo.

En pantalla, Relena respiró profundamente y recuperó su compostura. "Pero esperanzadamente tu papi lo está. Y si está ahí, espero que te abrace después y responda cualquier pregunta que puedas tener. Porque sé que te ama. Si no siempre lo demuestra como esperas, no dudes de lo que siente. Por largo tiempo, la vida fue muy dura con él y lo endureció. Pero eso no es quien es de corazón. En el fondo, en todos los lugares que trata de mantenerse escondido, es un hombre maravilloso. Y quiero que sepas, que lo amo. Probablemente lo he amado desde que tenía quince años, pero sólo recientemente es que me enamoré de él de verdad como persona, no un ideal." Pausó. "Y ahora sé… que él también me ama. Supongo que podrías decir que yo fui su perdición. Pero sabes qué? No creo que le hubiese importado caer casi tanto como se dejó. Eso me lleva a algo que es muy difícil de decir. Tu padre… merece ser feliz. Si encuentra otra mujer a quien pueda amar, y si tú también la amas… no lo dejes usarme como una excusa para no ser feliz. Entiendes? Si hay una cosa que he aprendido en el último par de meses, es que tienes que ser feliz mientras puedas. Porque nunca sabes lo que pasará mañana."

Heero desvió sus ojos de la pantalla por un momento. Cuando regresó la mirada, veía a través de una película de cálidas lágrimas.

"Mi preciosa bebé, eres el regalo más grande que me han dado. No puedo soportar la idea de no verte crecer… de no estar ahí cuando madures." Relena levantó su mano hacia su boca. "Pero sé que mi tiempo es limitado. Y está acabándose. Sólo sé que no me fui por voluntad.. Luché en todo momento. Las maravillosas personas en mi vida… tu tío y tía… la Dr. Po… los Preventivos… Duo y Hilde y Quatre… mi Heero… todos me ayudaron a luchar. No habría durado tanto sin ellos. Espero que sean tan buena parte de tu vida como lo fueron en la mía."

Después de un fortalecedor respiro, continuó. "Quiero tantas cosas maravillosas para ti, ángel. Quiero que sepas tanto como puedas sobre el mundo que te rodea. Quiero que seas saludable y feliz; quiero que conozcas el amor en todas sus formas. Y algún día, si tienes hijos propios, quiero que los veas crecer y tengan hijos y que esos hijos tengan hijos…" Se detuvo para secar sus mejillas. "Quiero que ames vivir en este mundo. No siempre he hecho lo mismo, pero ahora… daría cualquiera de mis títulos, mi fortuna entera, para estar contigo y tu padre. Por favor… lleva esta idea contigo, cuando sea que la vida se ponga un poco oscura o estés sola y asustada, tu madre te ama y está cuidándote. Siempre."

Relena bajó la mirada hacia su estómago y rió de repente. "Me pateaste. Tomaré eso como que piensas que estoy divagando. Y debo terminar; tu padre regresará en cualquier momento." Ella mandó un beso. "Abrázalo por mi. Si conozco bien a Heero, lo necesitará."

Milliardo detuvo la grabación, congelando el sonriente rostro de Relena en la pantalla.

Si alguien era capaz de hablar, guardaron silencio en respeto al hombre quien estaba sentado rígidamente quieto, dos manchas de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas era la única evidencia de que aún estaba vivo.

Antes de que Heero pudiera detenerla, Gisele se zafó de su regazo y aterrizó en el piso. Todos observaban, pero nadie la detuvo mientras se tambaleaba hacia el reproductor. Mirando a la pantalla que achicaba su pequeña figura, señaló con dedos pegajosos y dijo una simple palabra por primera vez. 

"Mama." Gisele miró a Heero. "Dada… Mama!"

Heero salió de su trance y le asintió a su hija. "Buena niña. Esa es mamá." Miró a la pantalla. "Esa es mi Relena."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a todos que siguieron esta historia durante todos los meses que me tomó escribirla. Espero que esta parte final sea suficiente conclusión. Confíen en mi, casi me mata matar a Relena, y sé que tocó una fibra de muchos de ustedes. Estoy agradecida de que continuaran leyendo y dejando sus reviews. Gracias de nuevo. Cuídense y hasta la próxima vez… porque siempre hay espacio para un poco de 1xR.

**Nota de Inu:** Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora en terminar de subir esta traducción pero finalmente lo logré. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, muy triste, lo sé pero al mismo tiempo muy bonita y conmovedora. Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajitos y su paciente espera. Los invito a que sigan leyendo otras historias de esta autora pues son muy buenas en verdad… Hasta la próxima!


End file.
